Forgotten Love
by FaithAdeline
Summary: What if Edward decided to join the Volturi after hearing of Bella's death? Now that he's a skillful guard, on his way to becoming a Volturi member himself, what will the return of his old love do to him? And how will his new flame handle it? R
1. Prologue The beginning of the end

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Neverending white lights.**

**Prologue- The beginning of the end**

_I'm mapping out my ending,  
it's never gonna happen now  
These things are condescending  
with everybody backing down _

The halls of Volterra seemed to be closing around him. She was gone. His love, his life, was dead. He stopped dead in his tracks, his knees almost giving out on him. Rosalie's words ran through his mind, shattering his heart all over again. " Bella's dead Edward. . . " His breath stopped as he forced himself to rethink the conversation. As he made himself remember.

" Rosalie? What are you talking about?" He'd said, worry evident in his voice. She had to be wrong, had to be.

" Alice had a vision. Bella, she jumped off a cliff Edward. She's gone."

" No," his voice was weak at first. " No! She. . . she couldn't have seen it correctly." Rosalie had sighed and he could practically envision her rubbing her head in annoyance.

" Edward-"

" No!" He'd roared and stormed off. His family didn't know but, Edward had caught the first plane he could to Italy. He shouldn't have left her. Her blood was on his hands. Her death, it was all his fault. How could his family expect him to live without her? That wasn't possible. So, he was going to be the Volturi, for death.

A guard was beside him, by the name of Felix. He wasn't a pleasant person, and Edward could only imagine what he'd been like as a human. Possibly a murderer. A grin was plastered on his face and he laughed. " I've never seen someone come to Volterra wanting death." He said to Edward while leading him down the halls. Edward could make out the huge door to the library. He was so close, so close to having it all done with. " Tell me, just what is making you off yourself? You lady ditch you for another man?" Edward growled and slammed Felix against the wall. The other vampire narrowed his eyes and snarled.

" Just bring me to the Volturi. Stop talking," Edward instructed. He was getting sick of the nonsense.

" Just who do you think-" Suddenly the doors opened and they could hear steps coming their way. Edward looked to see who it was and smiled. Aro. He just knew it.

" Felix, haven't I told you to be nice with our guests?" Aro asked, interrupting him.

" Yes my lord," he mumbled back, stepping away from Edward. Aro extended his hand towards Edward and smiled warmly.

" You must be Edward, we saw your coming. Although we didn't see your purpose. Here for Carlisle?" He questioned. Edward shook his head, not even bothering to hide the grimace on his face.

" Aro. . . I, I-" He stopped, finding the words were stuck in the back of his throat. He couldn't bring himself to say that he wanted to end it all. That he wanted the Volturi to kill him. As he listened to the questions flowing through Aro's head he came to his decision. He put his hand on Aro's arm and watched the vampire closely.

" Oh. . . I see," Aro whispered, his eyes on Edward. " But it's such a shame to let you go Edward! You are so talented. You would be such a good member to our little empire."

" Aro, I can't. The love of my life is gone!" Edward shouted. Why wasn't anyone getting it? Why weren't they understanding that he simply couldn't go on without Bella? Aro sighed and put an arm around Edward's shoulders.

" Come into the library Edward. Let us talk a while."

_You're not coming back for me, these things they will never be  
I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong  
_

Edward followed Aro into the majestic library. The first thought that ran through his mind was, ' Bella would've loved this.' He swallowed his sobs back and gazed at the shelves of books. He could just picture her sitting on the deep red couch, the flames in the fireplace flickering upon her face as she read. Marcus and Caius were also in the room, their faces pensive. Aro sat at the head of the table and tapped his fingers against the wood.

" Have a seat," Caius said simply. Edward nodded and sat.

" Now. . . You want us to end you, simply because your human died?" Marcus asked, his face cold. Edward clenched his fists together and nodded his head, not trusting himself to speak. How dare he talk about Bella like that?

" You loved her, so very much." Aro pondered to himself. He shook it off and smiled brightly. " Edward, do you believe we have souls?" Edward arched his eyebrows in confusion. What did this have to do with anything?

" No sir, I don't." He answered truthfully.

" Then do you think you're going to see Bella when you perish?" Silence fell over the room. Edward's hands slowly came apart and his mouth opened slightly. Did he? Did he really think God would allow him to be with Bella?

" No. . . I suppose I won't," he whispered, wishing his tears would appear. She was truly gone. He would never see her again. He could feel it, a large piece of himself just die and fade away. Aro leaned forward and put his arms on the cherry wood table.

" Edward, work for us. You have nothing left. We could use you. Use your powers for such. . . it would help us greatly."

" My family-"

" You will remember everything with your family. Do you honestly want to remember for the rest of eternity? If you work with us, you can slowly. . . forget." Edward stopped, then he nodded his head. He wanted to forget. He wanted to wipe Bella from his mind. She was gone, there was nothing he could do.

" I'll do it. I'll work for you." Aro clapped his hand, a gleeful look on his face.

" Excellent! And don't worry dear Edward, this is just the beginning of a very. . . prosperous life."

**A/N: Ahh, the beginning of a new tale. Aren't you excited? I know I am. It's short cause it's the prologue, but I hope you liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts. Also, I have a new original story posted on my fictionpress account, same name. Check it out if you like. All characters in that are my own, so no stealing if you do look. Which, I know none of my loyal readers would do that :) Anyways, thanks for reading!!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	2. Chapter 1 Moving on

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Kelly Clarkson**

**Chapter 1- Moving on**

_Are you there watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
Do you cry, do you cry with me?  
Cry with me tonight  
_

**20 years later. . . . **

Bella watched as the deer stepped out onto the field. The sun shone down, the grass waved in the wind. She licked her lips, already hearing the rush of blood underneath the animal's skin. Her brother, Henry, was watching the same deer intensely. " It's mine Ray," she growled, using his middle name. His eyes lip up with amusement as he took a careful step forward.

" Is that so Marie?" He teasingly replied. She rolled her eyes when a noise distracted both of them. All of a sudden their sister Olivia tore out of the brush and attacked the deer. The both groaned and stepped out of the shadows. Bella inhaled deeply, the rich scent of blood filling her senses. As Bella watched her sister drink the doe dry, something happened. For a split second she saw Edward feasting. She staggered backwards, almost falling, and snapped out of it. Henry looked at her, his eyebrow raised. " Are you okay?" He questioned her, looking concerned.

" Yeah. . . I'm fine. I'm going to go look for another deer. Be back in a bit," she weakly replied. Bella walked off before he could say another word, her mind racing. She put a hand to her head as she ran through the forest. What was happening to her? That was the fourth time in a week she'd thought of her past life. Of her past lover.

It'd been ten years since David Dusette saved her after she'd taken a dive off of a cliff. She could still feel the water over her, confining her. Her heartbeat had been weak, her body going into hypothermic shock. He hadn't thought she'd make it, so he changed her. After her three days in hell, and it was most certainly hell, David explained who he was. She'd known right away, by his eyes, that he was a vegetarian vampire. His family and him had been stopping through Forks on their way to a small town in Canada. His family consisted of his wife Julie, Henry, Olivia and her husband Blake, and Georgiano. Bella had immediately taken to her new family. They all just took her under their wing and thought of her as their sister, or daughter.

It'd been hard, at first, to leave Forks. To leave behind her father and best friend Jacob. But the town also held way too many bad memories for her. And with Victoria still out there, it was best she was gone anyways. So, Bella had pushed past the pain and accepted the leave. In fact, she came to love their small little town in Canada. She looked at her transformation as the turning point in her life, or after life. Although, it had taken her three years before she could be around any human without attacking them. Or trying to. But she fought her urges and temptation off very well. Now, she was able to leave the house and go into town with her family.

And then there was Georgiano. Bella smiled at the thought of him. He'd helped her the most; held her while she shook off her blood lust. He was quiet, but his actions always spoke louder than his words. He'd been changed in 1810, and happened upon David's family in the late 50's. Other than that, Bella didn't know much about him. But she didn't care. It wasn't his past that mattered, what mattered was who he was now. They'd been dating for six years, their parents kept hoping they'd tie the knot. But Bella just wasn't the marriage type of gal. And Georgiano understood that.

A branch snapped in the distance. Bella's head whipped around, she instantly grinned at who came out of the trees. ' Speaking of the devil,' she thought to herself. He was about 6'1, translucently pale with topaz eyes and jet black hair that came just shy of his shoulder in length. His muscles rippled underneath his black shirt; Bella could practically feel them on her fingertips.

" Hey you," she said, her voice sounding huskier than usual. He had that effect on her. He smiled, his teeth sparkling.

" Hey yourself," he replied and scooped her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. " Heard Olivia stole your dinner." Georgiano stated after they'd pulled away.

" She did, while Henry and I were bickering." He laughed, deep and strong.

" Well, let's go find you something." They set off into the dark forest; Bella's mind free of the ex-lover who'd plagued it not ten minutes before. . .

Torture was so inexplicably boring. Edward sat and watched dully as two of the other guards tortured a vampire for information. He was sitting there, waiting to see if the vampire thought of anything useful. All that was going through his head now were yells about the pain. Edward was beginning to get a headache. Ropes bound the man's hands together, and he was hanging from the ceiling like a piece of meat. Of course, to the guards, that was all he was. A useless piece of meat. One guard was a man, the other a woman. Both of them equally evil. " Oh would you hurry up," Edward grumbled.

" True torture takes time Edward darling." Sophie crooned, her bright red eyes settling on his. He still bore topaz eyes, that was the only thing about him that hadn't changed. He wouldn't touch a human for blood. Only animals. Other than that. . . he was numb.

" Got somewhere you need to be lover boy?" Lionel growled. Edward hated the little nickname he'd earned his first year in Volterra. He'd thought it'd go away. He was sorely mistaken.

" Just out of this stifling room Lionel." Edward replied. Lionel threw the knife he had in his hand across the room and put his arm across the man's neck.

" Just tell us what you know," he growled. " Really, it isn't that hard." Sophie was behind him, probably batting her eyelashes. Edward rolled his eyes and stood.

" Lionel, I think it's time to let Sophie work her magic." Edward stated. Sophie was a pain in the ass, but she was also a great asset to Volterra. And seeing as how Edward was the 'leader' of the guards, Lionel had to listen to him. Even Felix did. He didn't like it, but he followed orders. Lionel shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside. Sophie put her hand on the man's naked torso and ran her hands up and down his chest. Edward watched the vampire gasp at her contact and smirked.

" You know something I need to know," she said softly, trailing her fingertips around his nipples. The vampire threw his head back and gasped.

" I told you people, I don't know who is terrorizing the towns in America." He said weakly. She went closer, so her breath was on his skin.

" I know you're lying. . . I can feel it."

" Sophie," Edward drawled. She smiled, turning her head so she could see him.

" Don't rush perfection darling." She bent down, putting her mouth on the man's stomach. He groaned in pleasure, which Edward knew would happen. Sophie had a very. . . interesting talent. Her kiss could be the most pleasurable thing you felt, or the most painful. Edward could tell the man was having quite a hard time talking, and he was enjoying himself greatly by the looks of it. He concentrated, and smiled when he heard the man thinking of the woman behind the attacks in Washington. Then, the name popped up. And Edward froze. He watched as the skin started to burn under Sophie's venomous kiss. Smoke rose from the skin and the vampire shrieked. Sophie trailed her kisses up his stomach, to his neck, to his lips. All the while he was screaming for help, out loud and in his head. Edward stormed outside, not able to put up with the noise.

After all this time. After twenty years his past was coming back to bite him in the ass. The name resonated through his voice, sending chills down his spine. Sophie and Lionel came out of the cell, Sophie was wiping her mouth on her hands. " Man, there's nothing like a good torture in the morning!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms over Edward's neck. Edward sighed and tried to pry them off him. She was so damn stubborn. Just couldn't take no for an answer.

" Soph, not right now." He told her sternly. She laughed, her eyes twinkling merrily.

" There isn't a better time than the present baby," she whispered, her lips by his ear. He shivered as she kissed the skin on his collarbone. Lionel was gone, probably to tell Aro that the job was done. They knew when Edward had gotten his answer.

" Sophie," Edward warned. She merely threw him against the wall and untucked his shirt from his pants.

" You can't say no Edward." She teased, her eyes never leaving his face. " You haven't been able to ever since you lost your precious Bella." He was about to say something when she crashed her lips upon his and then he was gone. Left in a daze of heat and rhythm.

_Are you there?  
Are you watching me?  
As I lie here on this floor  
They say you feel what I do  
They say you're here every moment  
Will you stay?  
Stay 'till the darkness leaves  
Stay here with me  
I know you're busy, I know I'm just one  
But you might be the only one who sees me  
The only one to save me  
_

Georgiano held Bella close to him, they were watching the sun begin to fade and the mood begin to rise. His arms were around her waist, and she was laying down on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and whispered that he loved her. " Hmm, ditto," she joked. He laughed again; she loved it when he laughed.

" What are you thinking?" He questioned her softly. She shrugged, not quite knowing what was going through her mind.

" I guess. . . I've just been thinking about the Cullens a lot lately. I don't know why." She answered him quietly, making sure not to meet his eyes.

" Ah, I see. Well, maybe you miss them. Miss Edward." The tension in her body relaxed and she faced him, putting her hands on his face.

" You're not angry?"

" Of course not. They were a part of you Bella. I would get worried if you didn't think of them every now and then." She smiled, kissing him softly.

" What did I do to deserve you," she whispered against his lips.

" Maybe you just have really good luck," he joked back. She chuckled, resting her head back on his shoulder. Everything was so right. For twenty years she didn't have to worry about rogue vampires, about anything. Well, anything other than her blood lust. But she could handle that. The sliding glass door slid open and Julie stepped out onto the deck. She was beautiful, with deep auburn hair and pale skin. She was short, about 5'3, but power practically oozed off her. Bella knew that she could hold her own.

" Bella, there's someone on the phone for you." She said quietly, her voice floating with the breeze. Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she grabbed the phone from Julie.

" Bella speaking," she said simply. A sigh came from the other end. Who was it?

" Oh thank God. . . Bella, it's Alice."

**A/N: Wow, a cliffhanger on the first chapter. I think that's a record haha. So-o-o obviously I like the twenty years passing thing, cause it's the same amount of time as in Eternity haha. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter! Review and let me know, cause Faith loves reviews. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	3. Chapter 2 Better than love

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Flyleaf. **

**Chapter 2- Better than love**

_if you want more of this  
we can push out, sell out, die out  
so you'll shut up  
and stay sleeping  
with my screaming in your itching ears_

Bella adjusted the phone to her right ear; her eyes were opened wide. A couple moments passed. Georgiano reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. She could see the worry for her in his eyes. " Bella, are you still there?" Alice asked.

" Yes. . . yes I'm still here," she whispered. " Alice how did you find me?" Bella left the Cullens in Forks. She never thought that they would look for her. She'd always assumed that they'd wrote her off after leaving. Edward's last words resurfaced from the dark part of her mind she'd shoved them too. _' I don't love you.'_ Anger rose through her. He'd left her. . . like she was some old toy he'd gotten sick of.

" My family and I are in Denali, visiting Tanya and our friends. I had a vision. I saw that you were alive." Bella listened to Alice ramble about finding there was a coven of vegetarian vampires in Canada. Which led to her finding Bella. Then a thought sped across Bella's mind.

" You said you had a vision I was alive," she began, cutting Alice off. " That means you thought I was dead. You saw me jump off that cliff, didn't you?"

" Yes. . . Oh Bella, why did you do that?" Bella stood, her fingers clenched into fists.

" I think the better question is why didn't you come to see if I was alright? If you had a drop of love for me, you would've come back to Forks. You would've seen David changed me. But obviously I was just some human to you. No loss right?"

" I did go Bella! I held your father at your funeral! I didn't. . . I didn't catch the foreign scent. I just. . .I thought you had died."

" Only you?" A second of hesitation fell of the conversation. Bella scoffed as she realized the Cullens' had never cared for her like she had for them.

" Yes, it was just me." Alice finally answered. " But, Bella, Edward needs y-"

" No! I don't want to hear about your back-stabbing brother. I don't want anything to do with your family. Period. I left all of you behind in Forks. Forget I'm alive and go on with your happy lives."

" Bella-"

" Goodbye Alice," Bella said simply before hanging up the phone. Georgiano wrapped her in his arms, putting his head atop hers. But she could feel his tension, something was wrong. She also knew that he would tell her when he was ready to. She kissed his neck, inhaling his rich scent.

" Do you wish they'd come for you?" Georgiano questioned Bella suddenly. She looked up, her eyes full of confusion.

" What do you mean?" She shifted slightly, so she was looking directly into his eyes.

" The Cullens; do you wish they'd come after your transformation? So you could've left with them?" She sighed and pushed away from him. Did she wish that? She just didn't know anymore.

" Maybe back then, yes. But I do not regret coming to this family. Finding you. And if I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing Georgiano. Not a single thing." He smiled, the pain fled from his eyes and the warmth flooded back in. Bella returned to his arms, kissing him softly. After a few minutes, they headed back inside the house, hand in hand. Immediately, they were greeted by their family. Each inquisitive eye was on them.

" Who was on the phone little sister?" Blake asked, his honey colored hair falling slightly over his left eye. He was short, in comparison to Henry, Don and Georgiano, standing at only 5'11. He made up for that in ruthlessness. He was vicious when other monsters came to their small town. He was the only one in Bella's family who had the ability to truly scare her.

" No one of importance, big brother." She mocked, keeping her tone light. She looked around, noticing David was gone. Probably on business.

" Just tell us Bella," Olivia stated, giving Bella a slight puppy dog look. She was used to getting what she wanted.

" Yeah, it can't be that bad." Don added, sliding his arm around Olivia's waist. Bella smiled at them, noticing for the umpteenth time how different they looked next to each other. Olivia was model beautiful, whereas Don had those worker, ruggedly handsome looks. Bella knew that while Olivia was probably close to royalty when a human, Don had to work for his money and food. That's how he got those harsh looks and she got her smooth beauty. She had waist length, curly red hair, while Don's was shoulder length and brown. She was paler than him, and 5'9 while he was 6'1. But, no matter their obvious physical differences, they matched each other. Fit together like two puzzle pieces. Bella wondered if that's how her and Georgiano looked to other people. She hoped so.

" No offense, but it's none of your business." She answered.

" You are our family, of course it is our business." Angeline said, her French accent waving through her quiet words. Bella was about to say something when Georgiano cut in for her.

" It was simply a piece of Bella's past she wants to keep buried. Now, I have a little homework to do. Bella, care to help me?" She grinned and nodded her head. They walked past their suspicious family and went up the stairs. She knew she was going to get grilled later by Henry. Once they were in the silence of their own room, Bella threw her arms around his neck. Throwing away all other cares.

" Thank you so much," she whispered, kissing him deeply.

" Is this where you say how much you love me?" He teased, his eyes glittering with amusement. Bella smirked and slowly backed them up until his legs were against the end of their bed. She pushed him back, then straddled him as soon as he landed against the red satin sheets.

" No," she replied softly, pressing her lips to his neck. " I'm going to show you."

_you sink into my clothes  
this invasion makes me feel  
worthless, hopeless, sick_

Sun shone through the bedroom windows. How they had gotten into the bedroom, Edward wasn't completely sure. He was staring straight ahead, his gaze on the cracks of the ceiling. Sophie put her arm on his chest and ran them down his skin. He held back his gasp and cleared his throat. She laughed, rolling on him so her bare skin was on his. She put her lips to his chest and licked the skin, earning another gasp from him.

" I know what you like Edward, even if you don't." She mumbled against his skin. He put his hands through her hair, then yanked her head up.

" Enough Sophie." He commanded. She smirked, then pressed her lips to his wrist and bit down. He let out a cry, but not from pain. " Sophie, stop it!" He yelled, getting out of the bed. She gathered the sheets around her and stuck her lips out in a pout.

" You're no fun," she whined, watching him throw his pants on. He buckled them up and searched for his shirt. " I'm pretty sure it's in the hall." She told him, a smile on her face.

" Fine," he opened the door and closed it without saying another word. Just in time to see Lionel walk down the hallway. He raised an eyebrow, his braided black hair swinging. His dark skin almost mingled with his all black attire.

" Have fun?" He asked, his voice deep.

" Not another word Lionel," Edward said, his hand up. Lionel laughed, and just kept walking. Edward went the opposite way, searching for his shirt. He was about to give up, when he saw it crumpled in the corner of the corridor. He picked it up, brushed it off, and threw it back on. A voice broke through the heavy chain Edward kept on his gift. _' Edward, you're needed in the main conference room,'_ the voice whispered, sounding vaguely like Aro. He sighed, turned around, and set off to where he was being beckoned to.

The heavy oak doors that led to the conference room were open, showing Edward directly into the room. He walked inside the too red room. Everything in it was a deep red, aside from the black carpet. Who'd ever done the decorating was one depressed individual, or someone who was looking into the vampire myths and stories way too much. Edward preferred blue to black. Although he never slept in a coffin either. The four Volturi members were seated at the long table. Alec wasn't there, because no matter what people thought, he wasn't one of the Volturi. Too weak. He was a " individual of interest" but nothing more. Jane smiled, looking like a thirteen year old. " You needed me?" Edward asked, straying from Jane's all too happy face. Something was up.

" Yes, take a seat." Aro instructed, a smile on his face also. Nay, not a smile, a grin. Marcus and Caius were holding back their emotions, like they usually did. " Edward," Aro began, twining his pale fingers together and leaning forward. " You know you are one of the most important people here in Volterra. You are about to become even more important." Edward arched an eyebrow, wary about what was to come.

" Edward," it was Marcus speaking this time. " We want you to join us. To become one of the Volturi. To stand beside us in pride."

" But," now it was Caius' turn, " We need you to prove yourself."

" Like, a test?" Edward questioned. 

" Exactly, a test." Jane answered, the smile still on her face. Papers were spread across the table, along with a couple maps. " Now, while you three were torturing that poor man, " Edward grimaced and it took everything to let that comment slid. " We found out where the. . . Killer is. High in the mountains in Canada."

" Let me guess, you want me to go find her and kill her." He stated blandly.

" Oh, so you did figure out it was Victoria. Pity, I wanted to break the news myself." She frowned, looking even more like a child.

" Of course he knows, now, you'll leave tonight. So you should go pack." Aro said, standing up and walking over to him. He threw an arm around Edward's shoulder and grinned happily. " If you do this correct my boy, you'll be an official Volturi member. Imagine the power." Edward smiled, and nodded his head.

" Thank you, truly."

" Nonsense! Now, hurry on." Edward walked out of the room, a smile still on his face. Power. . . It was almost better than love.

_let me live without this  
empty bliss, selfishness  
_

**A/N: Ah, another update. Yay! Oh, to correct a mistake, in the first chapter Bella says that it's been ten years since David changed her. That's wrong, it's been twenty. Just wanted to throw that out there. Hope you liked this chapter! WARNING: Edward is very different in this story. He isn't sweet, warm, and loveable. I'm just forewarning you, because he's going to do some things you aren't going to like. Things I'm not going to like. But, has to be done for the story. So, if you think he's going to be the Edward from the stories, you're wrong haha. Just like in my Bad Bella series. She's nothing like Bella in the series. So, I just wanted to let you all know. Review and let me know your thoughts! Loved it, hated it, felt alright about it. Let me know! I love hearing from you. Also, an update will be coming tomorrow for An Everlasting Love. Sorry for the wait. Thanks for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith **


	4. Chapter 3 Love songs

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Neyo. If you've never heard it, check it out. **

**Chapter 3- Love songs**

_  
And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here  
Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
_

Bella traced small circles on Georgiano's bare chest, a small smile on her face. His eyes were closed and a sigh slipped past his lips. Bella leaned onto him, trailing kisses from his neck to his waist. The bed sheets were tangled around them and dusk was shining through their window. Georgiano ran his fingers through Bella's hair, watching as she kissed her way down his body.

" What did she want from you?" He asked her quietly. She stiffened and looked up at him. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want him to be jealous of Edward.

" She told me she had a vision I was alive. They'd thought I died when I jumped off the cliff. Which, I did, but not in the way they thought." She answered, praying he'd drop it.

" Oh. So she wants to see you?" Bella fidgeted, biting her lip so hard she was sure she was going to start bleeding venom.

" Well, not exactly."

" Bella, talk to me," Georgiano presser. She sighed and nodded her head.

" I think she wanted me to see Edward. By the sounds of it, he's in trouble." She scooted forward and laid her head on his shoulder.

" Did you want to?" He questioned, his voice low.

" Want to what?"

" Go help him." Bella jerked up, her eyes wide open in surprise.

" Of course not! I left the Cullens a long time ago. I have no desire to see them." His eyes burned into hers and she knew that he could tell she was lying. " Okay. . . maybe a little." Georgiano shook his head and then closed his eyes again. Bella watched him breathe, his chest rising and falling slowly. She couldn't believe the response, or lack of it, he'd given her.

" I'm not upset Bella," he said suddenly, his eyes still closed. She frowned, sometimes it was like he could read her mind. She could never figure out how he did it.

" How did you-" A smile broke upon his face and he laughed.

" I know you better than you think."

" I guess so," she mumbled. That's when they heard someone start to come up the stairs, and by the sounds of it, to their room. They dressed in a flash, the bed already remade and Bella's hair untangled by the time the knock came. Bella answered it, a smile on her face.

" Hey sis, have fun?" Henry asked, winking largely.

" Oh shut it Henry." He laughed and pushed his way into their room. He wasn't one to care about privacy. Georgiano just watched his brother walk into the room with an amused expression on his face. Bella, on the other hand, was annoyed as usual. But, she loved him dearly. Sometimes she didn't know why.

" So tell me what this phone call was really about. And don't give me some half-assed lie."

" What makes you think I'm lying?" She asked, batting her eyelashes sweetly.

" Oh please. When it comes to the Cullens, you're like a locked vault. Now, I'm betting it had something to do with your other love, Edward." Georgiano snarled and went to attack their brother for the remark. Bella quickly held him back, while glaring strongly at Henry. He was such an instigator. He knew how protective Georgiano was of her.

" Stop being an asshole Henry, or I'll kick you myself." She growled softly. He rolled his eyes and plopped down gracefully in a chair that was near their desk. Georgiano stayed by Bella, his hands clenched into fists.

" We're worried about you Bells. The only one who knows anything is Georgi; that's far from fair. We care about you also you know." Bella let the use of Henry's nickname for Georgiano slide and walked towards him.

" I know that. It's just. . . it's really not that important." Henry shook his head in disagreement and pulled Bella towards him. She quickly grabbed her hand out of his grasp and scowled. " Don't even think about it Henry," she warned, her eyes narrowing. He had the gift of sight through touch, and she wasn't about to let him use it on her.

" Oh come on!" He complained. " You won't tell us, so, let me see."

" No Henry, and stop whining. It's very unbecoming of you." Henry stood, his eyes dark. He groaned and then walked out of their room, a frown on his face. Bella sighed and turned back to Georgiano, but he was gone. She rose an eyebrow and walked out of the room. She hadn't even heard him leave. Where did he go?

_  
I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be  
_

Edward watched the ocean speed by below him. Volterra's private jet was taking him to Canada, where he was supposed to find Victoria, and destroy her. Simple enough. He'd done it enough that he could do it blindfolded. In fact, he had once. He leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes. Memories of Bella flashed through his minds. He snarled and slammed his fist against the seat in front of him, trying to block out all thoughts of her. Ever since he'd found out it was Victoria he was going after, he couldn't get Bella out of his head. Not that he was able to forget her before. She was always there, always a voice in his head. It was enough to drive him crazy.

" You okay?" The pilot asked from the front.

" I'm fine," Edward replied, looking back out the window. His mind wondered against his better judgment. He wondered how the Cullens were doing. He no longer referred to them as his family. The Volturi was his family. They had been for the past twenty years.

" We'll be in Canada in an hour." The pilot stated.

" Fine," he replied, his voice emotionless. He could still picture Victoria in his mind. Her fire engine red hair, her red eyes. . . And then there was James, who almost killed. . . ' Stop it, stop thinking about her. She's dead, gone, stop living in the past.' He thought, scolding himself.

As soon as they touched ground, a car was there to pick Edward up. That was the best thing about joining the Volturi. He was waited upon like a prince. And for once in his life, he didn't give a shit. He slid into the car and directed the driver on where to go. He noticed the radio was on, and some song was playing on it. He listened intently, his face showing disgust as soon as he realized it was some cheesy pop song about love. Like those petty humans knew what true love was. He switched it off and scoffed. Love songs, they weren't worth a damn thing. The lullaby he'd wrote for Bella floated through his head. He felt his anger grow. Soon his hands were clenched and his breathing was low and deep. " Is there something wrong sir?" The driver asked, looking worried.

" I need you to drop me off at a local park. I need a. . .snack." He replied with a growl.

" As you wish," the driver replied, turning a different way. Edward could feel her, could smell her, and he hated it. He needed to feed, get rid of everything he was feeling. He needed to numb himself down. It worked for the past twenty years, so why was everything failing him now?

_So done with wishing you were still here _

Bella paced back and forth in the living room. Georgiano was nowhere to be found. He just. . . disappeared. She wrung her hands together and bit back a sob. Where could he be? Her family was crowded in the living room, trying to figure out where he was. " Maybe he's feeding." Angeline suggested, her voice small. Bella shook her head and turned to them.

" He just fed this afternoon. He wouldn't need to go back." She replied, her voice bland. She couldn't let herself panic. She couldn't get too worked up. He was probably just, at the store or something.

" Perhaps he's picking something up?" David spoke, his eyes on Bella. She smiled weakly and nodded her head. Then Olivia ruined the moment of calm.

" He's been picking something up for the past two hours? That's highly doubtful," she said, brushing her curly red hair out of her eyes. " Maybe he ran away. Did you do something Bella?" Bella groaned and hit the wall with her fist. A small dent formed and she winced apologetically.

" I don't know what happened. I was talking to Henry, then I turned around and he was gone. Just. . . gone. I didn't hear him leave, none of you heard him leave. I don't know where he is, and it's killing me!" She responded, falling to her knees. Henry sprang up and wrapped his arms around her.

" It'll be okay Bella, don't worry. We'll find him." He whispered in her ear.

" You don't know that Henry, you don't know that. I had to have done something. I just, I can't think of what!" She looked at him, her eyes wide. Suddenly a knock came from the front door. Henry stood, picking Bella up with him, and answered the door. Georgiano was standing there, and beside him was a petite woman. Her black, pixy hair cut was a dead give away as to who it was. Bella's mouth opened in surprise.

" Bella," Alice breathed, a grin on her face. " Look at you!" Bella, however, was not happy to see her old friend. In fact, it was quite the opposite.

" What the hell are you doing here Alice?"

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school takes up a lot of my time, so I'll only be able to update probably every weekend. Hope you liked this chapter! It was okay for me, I can't wait to starting writing around the middle of this story. Right now I'm just trying to get the plot started. Review and let me know your thoughts! Love it, hate it, indifferent, let me know! I love hearing from you guys. On my fictionpress, I have an original story, check it out if you'd like. Ummm, let's see. . . I think that's all! Thanks for reading!! **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	5. Chapter 4 Irony is a bitch

_  
_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Nightwish. Awesome band, check them out if you haven't heard of them. **

**Chapter 4- Irony is a bitch**

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name_

Alice wrung her hands together, her eyes not meeting Bella's for a few seconds. Georgiano began to say something but Bella stopped him mid-sentence by saying, " I didn't address you." He stopped and nodded once, then took a small step back. Bella felt bad for snapping at him, but she was angry that her past was literally staring her in the face. Meanwhile, she could feel her family's gazes on her back. She knew they were all there, and they were all waiting for something to happen.

" Bella, I had to see you. We need your help! Edward is-"

" I don't want to hear about Edward Alice. He left me twenty years ago. He's nothing to me." Alice's face instantly hardened and she pointed a finger at Bella.

" Edward loved you. He left for your safety." She told her. Inside, Bella's heart skipped a figurative beat. But she quickly pushed it aside and laughed bitterly.

" That worked out well didn't it?" She sneered, lacing her words with ice. Silence fell over both of them, tension so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Julie broke through the crowd, a weak smile on her face.

" Come inside, let's not argue outside." She said, talking to both of them. Bella sighed, wondering if she even wanted to speak with her old friend. She couldn't deny it, she did. Bella nodded her head and stepped inside her home, knowing each of her family's eyes were on her. She sat down and strummed her fingers against the table as Alice crept in. Alice's eyes were dark, her skin as pale as it was twenty years before.

" So? What do you need to talk to me about?" Bella asked, her voice calm. Alice cleared her throat and then licked her lips. She was nervous. Bella pondered onto what could've happened that would make Alice so. . . different around her. She wasn't her normal peppy self. Of course, twenty years can change a person.

" For one, we've missed you. We were devastated when we thought you-"

" It's the past Alice. Just. . .just talk about what's happening now okay?" Bella sighed, her fingers trembling slightly. She didn't want to think about her past family missing her. It'd been too hard for her to get over them, she didn't want to have to try again.

" Fine, there's a string of murders going on in the small town we live in. It's called Dartmouth, it's about twenty miles from here. So far, nine coven members have been slaughtered. We don't know why."

" Coven. . . You mean witches?" Bella questioned.

" Yes, we. . . have been known to speak with them about certain issues. They help with many things. The town we live in is filled with a variety of supernatural beings. There's the witches, us vampires, werewolves-" Alice's face creased with disgust before she moved on; " and there's a few others I can't remember at the moment. A few fairies here and there. But, as I was saying, we could use your help to figuring out who's killing the coven members."

" That would be fine, we would love to help a family like ours." David said, his eyes on Bella's. She shook her head in agreement, she knew it had to be done. It was just going to be very difficult. She'd have to see. . . Edward. Her sweet, loving- no. She didn't think of him that way anymore. He was nothing.

" There was something else you had to say? About Edward?" Henry mentioned, sitting beside his sister. Bella glared at him. Alice smiled softly, her eyes lightening to their usual topaz.

" Yes, about him. . . He. . . made a decision twenty years ago that none of us approved of. He went to Italy, in hopes of killing himself. He. . . couldn't live without Bella-" Bella scoffed, not being able to believe what her friend was saying.

" It was his decision to leave. He was weaker than I thought." She muttered, peering outside. She heard a low growl escape from Alice's mouth and smiled. " Hit a sore spot Alice?" She teased.

" Instead he joined the Volturi. We haven't heard from him in years. We don't know how he's doing, if he's killed, if he's even alive anymore!" Alice yelled, her eyes furious. Bella paused, the room fell quiet.

" He did what?" She whispered quietly. Then anger surged through her before she could push it back. " What the hell was he thinking! Going and joining the Volturi! It would've been better had he killed himself! He could be a murdered, a rapist, who knows what!" Bella rambled, her mind going too fast for her mouth. She stopped, dead in her tracks and laughed. She laughed until it hurt her sides, and then she collapsed onto the floor. She didn't know what she found funny, but it had something to do with the way her life had turned out. She'd gotten what she wanted, but not from the man she loved. . . And he was out becoming what he always thought himself to be, a monster. Irony was a bitch.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

Edward looked at the small cafe and smiled. The town was so small, everyone knew everyone's business. It was like a soap opera going through their heads. Who was sleeping with who, what children were caught smoking pot in the back of the gym bleachers, who had gotten expelled recently. It was the funny thing about humans, they cared about little things. They had no clue what lurked in the shadows of their small town. They all thought there were safe at night, tucked in their beds. When in reality, vampires and werewolves lived among them. He sniffed the air inconspicuously and raised an eyebrow. Witches. . . how interesting. He stepped inside, a bell tinkled above him. The waitress instantly caught his eye and smiled. He smirked at the dirty thoughts running through her mind. " How can I help you?" She asked, her voice low and husky.

" Just a water please." He answered. She nodded her head and disappeared for a few moments. He took the time to look around him, get a feel for the other people sat in the quiant cafe. By smell he could find two more vampires and two werewolves. Both were glaring at each other, not even paying attention to him. That came with age, and being a Volturi member. It was harder to tell they were vampires, they smelled different. He didn't understand it, but he didn't mind. And seeing as how he was almost a Volturi member, he was sure some of the gifts were already bestowed upon him. The waitress came back, a bottle of water in her hand. He handed her a five and told her to keep the change. She smiled, and wrote something down on a napikin. Her number. He bit back his laugh and just smiled at her.

" Call me sometime," she told him before turning to another customer. Edward sighed and stood, putting the napkin in his pocket. Then he exited the cafe and got into his car. He was staying at some small house in the outskirts of the town. Close enough that he could be there in case of trouble, and far away enough so the pesky humans wouldn't bother him. He pulled into the house's driveway and got out of the Mercedes. The house was old, and you could tell, but it was also Victorian like. The door creaked as he stepped inside, and there were cobwebs on some of the corners, but it would do. He settled himself down on the chair and put the water down on an old corner table. That's when he smelled it. A faint drift of jasmine and lillies. . . Flowers. . . He raised an eyebrow and walked up the stairs. The scent grew stronger and stronger. That's when it hit him. Bella. The house reeked of Bella.

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart  
as compass_

Bella watched as Alice and David talked about when the two families would get together and meet. Her stomach was churning at the thought of it. All of them, together, in a room. . . Her old family and her new family. . . She was positive things wouldn't go well. There were so many things she wanted to say, so many things she wanted to know. And she was sure they had questions of their own. Hell, they'd thought she'd been dead for the last two decades. They were sure to have tons of questions. But would she be able to answer them all? Would she want to answer them? A noise tore her from her thoughts. She looked up, her eyes meeting Georgiano's. " I have to tell you why I brought her. I don't want you being mad at me." He said. Bella didn't argue with him, she just patted the seat next to her and listened.

" Tell me," she said quietly.

" I had a vision. I saw her walking to our house, and I knew who she was instantly because she was going over what she would say to you aloud. Bella, I think you need to see the Cullens. They were a part of who you used to be. I was only thinking of you. I'm sorry, I should've talked to you about it first."

" She would've happened upon our house anyways." Bella replied, her eyes looking out the window. " Don't worry about it. "

" There's something bothering you. Something you aren't telling me. What is it?" Bella turned to him and smiled sadly.

" Just thoughts Georgiano. I need some fresh air. I'll be back in a bit." He nodded his head and watched as Bella walked out the door. She crossed her arms and faced the slight breeze. The trees rustled, the grass swayed. . . She let out a small sob and marched forward. How much could her heart take?

**A/N: Oy, school is a beast haha. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to get more out soon, along with An Everlasting Love. Review and let me know your thoughts. Hate it, Love it, indifferent, let me know!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	6. Chapter 5 Solitude

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song is by Lacuna Coil. Another awesome band, check them out if you've never heard them.**

**Chapter 5- Solitude**

_Clock is ticking while I'm killing time  
Spinning all around  
Nothing else that you can do  
To turn it back  
_

Edward growled, his fists clenching. His nostrils flared and he inhaled deeply. There was no mistaking it. She'd been here. But how? She was dead. How could she have been here? He walked throughout all the rooms, his heart aching. " Bella," he whispered silently. His breath was carried away by a breeze; the northern window in the living room was open. He arched an eyebrow and went towards it. He ran his fingers along the edge of the ledge and brought them to his nose. Flowers, sweet flowers. She'd perfumed the whole house with her intoxicating scent.

How could he stay here? He growled again and slammed a fist through a wall. What the fuck was going on? Why hadn't the Volturi told him anything? And most importantly, how in the world was she alive? ' No, it's my mind. I'm making it up, wishing things. It isn't real. Not real,' he thought, shaking his head. He picked his bags up and carried them up to a room. Then he took out the papers on Victoria and began skimming over them. There was nothing like good ol' fashioned work to help you keep your mind off the important things.

He bent over the papers, skimming over the lines with his eyes. But he found himself not able to concentrate. His fingers were trembling and he couldn't get rid of the bittersweet smell all around him. Finally he tossed the papers on the floor and laid across the old bed. Dust flew around him, filling the air. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to remember times long past. Suddenly his phone rang, tearing him from his thoughts. He picked up his phone and flipped it open. " Cullen," he said simply, waiting to see who it was.

" Hey sweetheart, how you holding up?" Sophie crooned. Edward inwardly groaned.

" What do you want Sophie?"

" Ooh, you sound so stressed. Maybe I should pop over there. Relieve some of the tension." She laughed, her voice melodic. It reminded him faintly of crystal; sharp and intricate. " Especially when you see Bella. You're definitely going to need me." That caught his interest. He shot straight up and felt a growl growing in the lowest part of his throat.

" You knew?"

" Oh honey, we all knew. We have for nineteen years," she laughed again. As if this were humorous.

" Why didn't anyone tell me?" He demanded to know. Nineteen years. . . He could've been with her for nineteen years. No, he couldn't have. She wouldn't have approved who he'd turned into. He would've pushed her away. . .

" Because, your priority was Volterra then. It still is. Not some girl," Edward could hear the jealous tone in her voice. But he didn't care. Bella was alive. He wasn't imagining things. She was alive.

" That would make her. . . around thirty eight years old." He whispered, not remembering he was talking to Sophie.

" Yeah, if she was a human." Sophie replied dully. Edward froze. He felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. Not human? That would mean. . . No. Not Bella. Not his sweet, beautiful Bella.

" You're lying." He stated.

" You'll see soon enough. By the way, you have a deadline now. Ten days to kill Vicky. Better get working." The line went dead. Edward flipped his phone shut and robotically put it on the nightstand by the bed. Her warmth, her faint blushes, her clumsiness, all gone. She was. . . a vampire? No, he wouldn't believe it. Sophie was probably playing around with him. She enjoyed seeing and hearing other people in pain. He laid back down and smiled. That was it. It was all a joke. And he'd been a fool to believe it.

_-&-_

Bella walked along the sidewalk, her hands in her pockets. The day was getting dreary. It was like the weather was reflecting her mood. Dark and dismal. Sure, she'd loved the Cullens like her own family. But how would they be now? What would be changed? She wasn't one of them anymore. . . It felt like her whole world was being destroyed and taken over by forces she couldn't stop. Some called it fate, destiny. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it had something out for her. Someone was out to get her. Be it God, or whomever, they were trying to make her crazy. She was sure of it. Leaves fell in torrents around her. It was October, one of the most beautiful times of the year. She kicked a rock off the sidewalk and let out a low breath. She had no clue what she was going to do.

She couldn't have it. Edward weaseled his way into her mind, and wasn't leaving. As she was walking, she thought of how happy she was with him. How complete she felt. Did she feel the same way for Georgiano? ' Of course you do Bella, stop it.' She thought to herself. But she couldn't help it. Why hadn't she looked for them after being turned? She'd made absolutely no effort to find her family. She couldn't remember. . . She couldn't remember why she didn't go after them.

" . . . And you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty." Edward's words echoed in her mind. She closed her eyes and she could feel his touch. The wind was suddenly his breath on her neck. She shivered, secretly wishing he was here with her, right now.

" Bella, you are the best thing I have ever had. You are my love, my life. I would walk to the ends of the earth for you." It was Georgiano's words that pulled her back to the present. Her heart ached, and she immediately felt guilty. She finally reached her destination. The old house on Oak Street. It was far from the center of the town, trees surrounded it. She loved the serenity of the place, the solitude. It was where she came to think, where she thought of her heart's desires. She opened the door and stepped inside. She was immediately taken by surprise. It was clean. . . spotless really. ' When did someone move in here?' She thought. She wondered from room to room, wondering who'd stolen her sanctuary. No one was there, but she could tell it was a male. She could tell from the scent of cologne in the air. It smelled familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She left the house as it was, making sure the window was shut. Sure, she could've broken the door down, but why ruin such a great house? She looked up at it and smiled. It looked like something you'd still in the Victorian era. She loved it. She let out a sigh and headed back home. The walk hadn't cleared her mind at all. . . In fact, it seemed like it only created more questions. Bella was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the little girl watching her intently from the other side of the street. . . .

_-&-_

Edward walked inside the house, his hunger sated. He looked around the rooms, he couldn't help but feel that someone had been here. That something had been disrupted. He shrugged it off and sat at the table, the papers on Victoria spread around. She'd last been spotted a mile from the town. How could you miss her? With that bright ass red hair. Edward highlighted a few things. He didn't think the town he was in was where she was killing. No one in this town was missing. So. . . it had to be another town. But which one? Edward whipped out his laptop and started to search for missing people in following cities. He had ten days. . . He'd find her, she couldn't hide from someone who had become such an excellent tracker.

He smirked. How his family would react if they saw him now. He could imagine the looks of horror on their faces. They wouldn't even recognize who he was. For a brief moment he allowed himself to miss them. Rosalie and her cars, Emmett and his humorous ways. . . He didn't fit in with them anymore. They were happy, he would only bring them down. They were whole, and he was broken. He never thought he would run from them again. . . But he had. And this time, he wasn't going to go back.

_Wicked partnership in this crime  
Ripping off the best  
Condescending smile trying to forget (Wasting my time)  
We're falling right through  
Lying to forget (Telling more lies)  
_

**A/N: Mmk, another chapter done. Kinda short, but eh. At least it's here :) I like it, personally. Umm, there's going to be more coming soon I hope. I hoped you liked this chapter, and please review and let me know your thoughts. Oh, and there's a couple clues in here of what's to come :) I can't wait to see what people come up with ha. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	7. Chapter 6 Jealousy

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Within Temptation.**

**Chapter 6- Jealousy**

_So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?  
_

Bella ducked out of the way as Henry charged towards her. She laughed and steadied herself, her eyes glowing. " Henry, Henry stop!" She exclaimed as he began to run towards her again. She jumped, landing behind him. He whirled around, a smile on his face.

" Stop with the tricks, show off." He teased, getting ready to attack again.

" Oh please, you're just jealous. You're a vampire and your jumping abilities still suck."

" Scale a wall, that's when I'll be jealous." Bella laughed. She made the mistake of moving her head, then she felt Henry slam into her and push her into the ground. She landed with a thud, her head hitting the grass forcefully. " Got ya," he breathed, his breath in her hair. She kneed him in the stomach and then pushed him off her. His ass hit the ground and he looked up at her.

" Gotcha," Bella replied, her lips curved into a wicked smile. He groaned and stood, holding his stomach.

" You suck."

" I'm aware. Come on big brother, that's enough for today." They spurred every other day, just to make sure they were on the top of their game. Usually Bella beat Henry, but that was only because she was faster, more agile. He depended on brute strength, she depended on fluidity. She threw an arm around his shoulder and they walked into the house, the smell of chocolate chip cookies hit them as soon as they stepped inside.

" Who's cooking and why?" Julie came bustling into the room, a smile on her face.

" There's a fundraiser at the hospital for kids with cancer, I'm making snacks." Julie loved to help everyone as much as she could. She went to the cancer ward and read to the sick children, she volunteered at animal shelters and worked at soup kitchens when she could while her husband worked at the hospital. He had a love for medicine, just like Carlisle. Bella smiled and sat down on a chair. The cookies smelled disgustingly delicious. She wished she could eat one and enjoy it.

" That's nice, when's the fundraiser?" She asked.

" Friday at five in the afternoon. Jake and Dandrina are looking forward to me reading them another story. They love the ones Angeline writes. I keep telling her she should publish them but, she won't listen to me."

" She's just worried about what could happen."

" I know, I know. But she has such a talent. It's a shame that it goes to waste."

" It doesn't mother, I write for the kids at the hospital." Angeline said suddenly, giving Julie a kiss on the cheek. Her cheeks were a little flushed and there were leaves in her hair.

" Ah, I suppose." Julie turned back to the stove, letting the conversation end. Angeline sat at the table and smiled at her sister.

" I wish you could fly, it's so exhilarating."

" Yeah, you've said that. The wind in your hair, being free. . . It does sound nice. Maybe I'll steal a little bit of your power sometime."

" I wouldn't mind that." They fell silent. Bella bit her lip and sighed. The Cullen's were coming over that night. She would see them again, after twenty years. She wouldn't lie and say she felt fine; she was nervous as all hell. She still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Edward joined the Volturi. He was all she thought of recently, all she smelled and saw. She swore she felt his presence when she went to the house. She swore he was there, but that was silly. He was in Italy. . . working with monsters. She cleared her throat and stood up.

" I'm going to go outside until our company comes," she couldn't find it in herself to say their names. It seemed too unreal. She stepped outside and laid on the grass, her eyes glued on the dusky sky. _You lit up my world. _She sighed and tried to stop herself from openly sobbing. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why couldn't she forget him? She hadn't talked to Georgiano since before she'd left on her walk. As soon as she'd gotten home, her and Henry began to spur. She hadn't seen him in the kitchen, so she assumed he was in their bedroom. _I love him, I know I do, _she thought. _But do I still love Edward? Could I possibly care about him after twenty years?_ She just didn't know. And that's what was killing her.

_He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied_

Edward was looking out the window, his thoughts filling up in his head. Someone who worked with the Volturi had found out his family was meeting with another vampire coven. He hadn't learned all the details, but it had something to do with the coven of witches whose members were being killed. Why would his family care though? And who were they meeting in this town? He knew there was a coven in the town he was in, but couldn't remember the name for the life of him. Danver? Davidson? _Dusette, it's Dusette. _He got up and began to pace. Victoria was the one killing off the witches, he knew it. That was another question he had, why would she care about witches? _She's crazy, why does she need a reason to do anything? _

He also knew that eventually, he was going to run into them. How would that go over? Would it be like the good ol' times? Or would they look at him like he was a monster. He grimaced and threw on his leather duster. He had no reason to care. They were dead to him, he was dead to them. The Volturi was his family now. He passed the mirror and looked at himself. He looked the same, except for his eyes. They were dead, hollow. On the mirror, there was a picture of him and Bella taped to it. The one from her birthday, before he'd left her. _Before you made the biggest mistake of your life. _His favorite knives were already strapped to his arms, and he had a holster for his sword already on his back. He had to find the Dusette's residence. He didn't want anyone getting in his way of Victoria. So, he'd convince his family and the Dusette's everything was fine. It wouldn't be a problem because he could be very. . . persuasive when he wanted to be. His hunger flared, making him sway a little. He needed to feed. He licked his lips and stepped outside. He'd find a small park on his way to the house. It was a grassy area, he'd find something.

_The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command_

They were here. Bella twined her fingers together and practically pierced her lips with her teeth. She watched as everyone got out of their cars. Rosalie was still beautiful, Emmett was still strong, Jasper was still pensive, Esme still looked soft natured and Carlisle was still as doctor looking as ever. None of them had changed but her. She was now a vampire, one of the undead. To them, she was back from the dead. David stood by the door, a weak smile on his face. Her family was around her. " Bella, it'll be okay." He whispered.

" I know David. I know."

" Just remember, if they say something you're not comfortable with-"

" Tell them." He nodded his head and opened the door.

" Welcome to our home," he told Carlisle with a grin. " It's so wonderful to have you here." _Nerve wracking for me, _Bella thought. Every Cullen eye turned to her. Alice was practically jumping up and down. Of course, they'd already gotten reacquainted.

" Bella, my dear, you look wonderful." Esme said and embraced her. Bella was stiff, not wanting to join in the hug. But, she ended up wrapping her arms around Esme's waist and hugging her back.

" Thank you Esme. You look wonderful also."

" You haven't changed a bit. Well, except for the whole being dead thing." Emmett spoke up, looking nervous. She couldn't believe it, he was actually nervous to see her. She laughed and nodded her head.

" Yeah, I know. Still plain ol' me."

" Ah, you're everything but plain love." Georgiano whispered from beside her. He took her hand and smiled. " Hello, I'm Bella's boyfriend Georgiano." Bella gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand. The Cullen's looked at him, their eyes questioning. It was like they couldn't believe she'd found someone else to love.

" How long have you been together?" Carlisle questioned, his voice soft.

" Six years. I've asked her to marry me, but you know Bella. She's so stubborn."

" That's enough of that." Bella told him through her clenched teeth. She glared at him, letting him know she'd had enough. What had gotten into him?

" Come, sit. We'll begin our talk." David interrupted. He was looking at Georgiano like he'd grown a third head also. Bella sighed and was one of the first to go in the kitchen. He was jealous, jealous of the Cullen's. She was already tired, and the meeting hadn't even begun.

_Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear_

_For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be_

_Still I'll be the hand that serves you_

_Though you'll not see that it is me_

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been uber busy. I hope you liked this. Sorry it's a bit short and lacking action, but don't worry. There will be plenty of action in the next chapter. Which hopefully will be up soon. Review and let me know your thoughts, because as I've said before, I love hearing from you. I'm going to begin a chapter for " An Everlasting Love" next, hopefully it'll be done for tonight. Again, thanks so much for reading!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	8. Chapter 7 According to Plan

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Avenged Sevenfold. **

**Chapter 7- According to plan**

_Nothing hurts my world,  
just affects the ones around me  
When sin's deep in my blood,  
you'll be the one to fall._

The blood called to him like a sweet siren's song. It silently wove through his senses, speaking his name in a soft whisper upon the air. He inhaled deeply, the smell of a rabbit's blood filled him. Edward smiled, his teeth already stained with blood. But two squirrels and a rabbit were far from enough to hold him over. If only there were any deer. He sighed and looked around. That's when he saw one. Just grazing, completely unaware. He started to step towards it, his body crouched like the predator he was. He struck hard and fast, his body slamming against the deer's. He quickly sunk his teeth into the flesh and moaned as the blood filled his mouth. So delectably sweet. He drained the deer, his blood lust sated for the time being. That was when he heard it. He tilted his head and looked forward. Then he growled. " What, didn't you miss me darling?" Sophie asked, her lips forming a pout.

" Why are you here?" He questioned, standing up quickly.

" I was sent to make sure you got the job done."

" I don't believe you."

" Ah, fine. I couldn't resist coming here and seeing your face when you see Bella." She came towards him, her steps light and seductive. Her red eyes glowed and he snarled when she put her hand on his chest. She frowned slightly and put her lips to his ear. " Oh hush, you know you missed me."

" Sophie, what do I have to do-" She bit down on his ear, her eyes still looking at him. He groaned as she moved her talented lips down to his mouth, then his neck. She lapped up the leftover blood like a feline.

" Hmm, I don't know how you drink animals. So disgusting," she mused as she slowly nipped at his flesh.

" Sophie-"

" Ssh, don't try to resist." She moved her fingers down to the bottom of his shirt and played with his skin. For a couple brief moments he gave in. His lips meshed with hers and their tongues twirled in a heated dance. Then he stopped and remembered just who he was kissing. He'd imagined Bella. He pushed Sophie away and wiped his lips forcefully.

" Leave me alone Sophie." Edward told her, his eyes black.

" What is wrong with you?" She spat.

" You shouldn't be here. I'm on a job. I can't concentrate with you hanging all over me."

" Oh please. You would be begging me to come to you after a week of being away from me. You would come crawling."

" Sophie, just go home."

" Or what? Are you going to call Aro on me?"

" Why do you have to be so childish?"

" Because I am sick of you pining over some girl who doesn't even care if you're alive. You know, she's moved on, she has a whole new family and a new boyfriend. She's in love with him. Maybe, she never loved you in the first place." Edward stepped back, his eyes open. Could she be telling the truth? Was Bella alive?

" You're lying, just trying to get to me. Go home Sophie." She came closer to him, her eyes black. Her lip curled over her teeth and she stood close to his ear.

" You want the truth, go to this address. You'll see I'm telling the truth, and you'll come crawling to me." She slipped a paper in his pants pocket and was gone.

_Nothing will last in this life,  
our time is spent constructing,  
now you're perfecting a world... meant to sin.  
Constrict your hands around me,  
squeeze till I cannot breathe,  
this air tastes dead inside me,  
contribute to our plague.  
_

-&-

Everyone was seated around the table, their eyes speaking the words they dared not say. The tension in the air was so thick it was suffocating Bella. She was seated besides Georgiano, but when he'd gone to interlock their fingers together, she'd brushed him off. She didn't have the energy to deal with his immature jealously. " How many of the coven members have died?" David asked, his voice strong.

" So far there have been five deaths. Each of them. . . their throats were slit." Carlisle answered, his eyes on David.

" Did they have all their blood?" Bella asked. Everyone turned to her, and suddenly she felt like the center of the show.

" Yes, we've already decided it wasn't a vampire. At least, it wasn't a vampire who killed them." 

" But you think it's a vampire who's ordering them to be killed? How does that work?" The Cullens shifted in their seats, their faces wary. They were holding something back. " What do you know?"

" Victoria has been spotted in town. We think it's her." Jasper responded quietly. Bella's face dropped and she leaned back in her seat. She couldn't believe her ears. It was like her whole past was flooding back.

" Are you positive?"

" Completely. Emmett and I were the ones to see her." Bella nodded her head, knowing that it had to be true.

" Victoria, the one who was mated with James correct?" Angeline spoke up.

" Yes, how did you know of that?" Rosalie asked, her eyes narrowed.

" I told them, they're my family." Bella responded, her voice holding a certain edge. Rosalie looked at her, but didn't say a word. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow.

" Now now Rose," Esme whispered. " Be civil."

" I am civil. I told you we shouldn't be here. As soon as we found out Bella was alive, we should've decided to stay away."

" Rosalie!"

" What? She was a danger to our family as a human, she'll be a danger to our family as a vampire too." Bella couldn't believe how much venom was coming from Rosalie. She stood up and pursed her lips, her hands clenched tight.

" Innocent people are being murdered. Put your hatred for me aside so we can stop them from happening. I don't even know what I did to you in the first place to make you hate me so much!" She exclaimed. She could feel Jasper trying to calm the room, but blocked his efforts.

" Bella," David said, his eyes full of concern. " Are you okay? We can reschedule this if you feel they need to leave."

" No, I'm fine. Besides, I want to get this done and over with so we can go our separate ways again. Clearly, twenty years have changed a lot." Carlisle was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Bella sighed and rubbed her forehead. She didn't want to argue with her old family. The doorbell rang again. Olivia got up and patted Bella's shoulder before going to answer the door. Bella followed her, having to leave the kitchen and breathe. A girl was standing on the porch, a small smile on her face.

" May I use the phone?" She asked.

" Sure, come on in." Olivia responded. She was about to close the door when something struck Bella's eye. _No, it can't be. I'm imagining things. This isn't real._ " Bells, whats wrong?" The girl walked over to the phone and dialed a number, her eyes on Bella.

" Edward," Bella whispered. Meanwhile, the girl smiled and bit her lip.

" Lillian? She saw him," she said to the person on the other line quietly. " Yes he's right outside. Okay, I will." She hung up the phone and stepped in front of the star struck Bella. " Thank you for letting me use your phone." She gave a small bow and stepped outside, her gaze meeting Edward's. _Go in_, she thought strongly. _Go in. _She couldn't bite back her grin when she saw his feet start to move. Everything was going according to plan.

_  
"I'll try," she said as he walked away.  
"Try not to lose you."  
Two vibrant hearts could change.  
Nothing tears the being more than deception,  
unmasked fear.  
"I'll be here waiting" tested but secure._

-&- 

**A/N: Short, I know, sorry about that. And yes, it's a cliffy. I wonder if anyone will guess what's going on. . . Hmm. . . lol. Let's just say, I love Greek mythology. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts. **

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	9. Chapter 8 Number one love

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Sick Puppies.**

**Chapter 8 - Number one love**

_  
I don't mind where you come from  
As long as you come to me  
But I don't like illusions I cant see  
Them clearly  
I don't care, no I wouldn't dare  
To fix the twist in you  
_

Bella closed her eyes, praying silently to herself that she was seeing things. He couldn't be here. Olivia gasped and grasped the door handle before slamming the door shut. " I didn't see anything, did you?" She smiled, then started to walk away. Bella grabbed her arm and shook her head, her fingers trembling.

" Please, tell me you saw him Olivia. I have to know I'm not crazy." She whispered. Olivia sighed and leaned against the coat rack, her eyes full of pity.

" Bella, you know I saw what you saw. You also know that the love between you two is dead. You have Georgiano now. Don't let him hurt you anymore."

" I know, I know. I just. . . I have to talk to him Olivia. You have to understand that." Olivia nodded her head and backed away. Bella could feel her heart in her throat, her mind was whirling with thoughts. What would she say? There he was, not even ten feet away. . .Her angel. She opened the door, and expected to see him standing on the porch. But he wasn't there. She let out a soft cry and closed the door. He was gone. It would've been better had she imagined him.

-&-

Edward slammed the front door closed, his hands clenched by his side. He could still see her, in all her beauty, standing in the doorway of the house. " Damn it!" He yelled, knocking aside a book from the table. It crashed to the floor, the pages strewn across the carpet.

" What my pet, see something you don't like?" Sophie asked. She was laying on the sofa, with nothing on but a see through black robe. Edward gritted his teeth and stepped towards her.

" You did something. What did you do?"

" What? You think I found a look alike model or something? Please darling, I don't need to go through that much trouble." She got up and met him halfway across the living room floor. She put a hand on his chest and smiled. " Was it not a happy reunion?"

" I. . . didn't stay to see her." Edward felt like he was dying all over again. The pain was. . .unbearable. It seemed as if a black hole had taken over where his heart was, and it just kept spreading to other parts of his body. All he heard was her, all he smelled and thought of was Bella. Now, she was alive and he couldn't have her. He'd heard the red headed woman talk about Georgiano, Bella's new love. Edward grimaced at the thought, and it felt like a knife was stabbed through him. She'd moved on.

" I can make you forget," Sophie crooned, her fingers trailing down his cheek. Edward focused his golden eyes to her crimson ones and nodded his head. He wanted to forget. Their lips crashed together and they became a tangle of limbs. But it wasn't Sophie Edward was making love to. It was Bella, always Bella.

_Wrong or Right  
Black or White  
If I close my eyes  
Its all the same  
_

Bella's thoughts were going so fast, she couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. So she tuned them out. Just looking at him had caused all her old memories to arise. As soon as she first saw him she could feel his touch, hear his voice, and it was like nothing had happened. Like twenty years hadn't passed and she was just a eighteen year old girl who was giddy in love over a boy. But, twenty years **had **passed, and she had moved on. Or so she'd thought. All of a sudden someone's hand was on hers and Bella jumped at the contact. She looked to her side and saw it was only Georgiano. His face was scrunched in worry for her. She comfortingly tapped his arm and smiled softly.

" I'm okay Georgiano, don't worry."

" You don't look okay to me."

" I know, I know. It's just. . . I, saw a ghost today and it just messed with my head a little."

" Ghost? What ghost?"

" Georgiano, don't," she whispered, her eyes on the floor. She could feel him stiffen underneath her fingertips.

" Edward I suppose," he said softly. She just nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

" It's no big deal Georgiano,"

" No big deal?" He stood up, his eyes black. " Do you really expect me to believe that? I give you my love, my everything, and it's still not good enough for you! You're still in love with your past!" She stood up, a frown on her face.

" You have no idea what you're talking about. I love you Georgiano-"

" Yeah, but you love him more." She watched as he walked away, her eyes burning with the tears she couldn't shed. But she didn't follow him. Because she knew he was right.

-&-

The sheets were twisted around them, the smell of sex lingered in the air. Sophie ran her fingers down Edward's waist, a smile on her face. He was staring at the ceiling, his mind oddly blank. " I told you my pet, you'll always come back to me. No matter what, I'm the one who's here for you." Sophie whispered, trailing kisses down his flesh. " Go back to thinking the girl is dead, it'll be less painful."

" I can't do that."

" And why not?"

" Because I've seen her, and for once she wasn't a figment of my imagination. She's real Sophie."

" She is real, but how do you know she's the same? It's been twenty years Edward darling. She's moved on, you saw her. You heard it, Georgiano, her new love. He gets to hold her, caress her, make love to her. He gets to do all the things you never did." Edward sprang up, not bothering to conceal his naked form from her. His eyes were black and his breathing was labored.

" How did you know that?" Sophie chuckled and sat on her elbows, an amused smirk played upon her angelic looking face.

" Oh please. Edward really, did you think the Volturi wouldn't check in on her from time to time? Hell, they still want to make her join forces with them. You picked a real interesting girl to fall in love with Edward. She's wanted by a lot of people." She looked at her fingernails and fell silent. Edward looked down at the floor, his heart in his throat. The Volturi still wanted her. He had to keep her safe. _Don't be foolish, she has someone else to keep her safe now. She doesn't need you anymore, _he scolded himself. He turned to leave the room, wondering what he was going to do.

Before he could leave the room Sophie said, " You'll always come back to me Edward. Always. Don't forget that." He stopped, shook his head, then finished his way to the bathroom. He hated how right she was. And that only made him hate himself more.

_Go ahead and tell me you'll leave again  
You'll just come back running  
Holding your scarred heart in hand  
It's all the same  
And I'll take you for who you are  
If you take me for everything  
And do it all over again  
It's always the same_

-&-

**A/N: Finally, an update! It's more of a filler chapter, but don't worry, there's plenty of things to come. Thanks to all of you who read, you keep me going. I'll try to update faster, but I can't make promises. School is a bugger, and I'm trying to find a job so, it's pretty hectic by me. But, I hope you liked this. Let me know your thoughts and review. I love hearing from you. Oh, and sorry it's a little short. It happens lol.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	10. Chapter 9 Giving in

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Aiden. **

**Chapter 9- Giving in**

_I lose myself at night to feel the rush  
of tearing my skin apart  
Now take this sadness and close your eyes, love__  
_

The steps creaked as the girl went down them, her hands trailing on the guardrail. " Are you down here?" She asked, her English accent lacing through her words.

" Of course we are, hurry." A voice answered. She smiled and hurried down the last couple steps. Spider webs clung to the ceilings, shadows danced in the corners, but it was home. Her sisters were gathered around the table, their globe in the middle.

" What did you learn Clotho?" Atropos asked. She was the eldest of the sisters, her hair a silvery gray.

" Yes, did they join together again?" Lachesis questioned, her young eyes hopeful. Clotho shook her head, her braids swinging to and fro.

" No, he left before they could speak."

" He's stubborn, I hate when they're stubborn." Atropos groaned, her eyes on the globe. " We've been around for-"

" Oh Atropos, we know, we know. Please, don't give us the lecture on how humans are imbeciles again." Lachesis sighed, rolling her eyes at her sister. Clotho giggled and set her backpack down.

" Don't fret sisters, we'll get them together again. It'll just be a challenge. You know how much I adore challenges." She grinned and took her place at the table. " Everything will work out in the end. It always does."

-&-

Bella sat on the steps, her eyes on the descending sun. She sighed and dropped her head in her knees. She was messing everything up with Georgiano. She loved him, but seeing Edward. . . _It's not fair to him Bella, you know you need to move on. He may be alive, but Georgiano is who you're with now. Not Edward, he left you. He's nothing to you. _She scolded herself. But she could blame him for everything and still love him. . . He held a piece of her that no one else could have. Suddenly the back door slide open, and Blake stepped out with a hawk on his arm. He gently kissed the top of the hawk's head and murmured, " Be safe darling," then let the hawk free. Bella smiled and looked up at her brother.

" Angeline going for a ride?" She asked. Blake nodded his head, his eyes glistening with love.

" Yeah. You know, she almost loves shape- shifting more than she loves me." He joked, sitting besides Bella. Bella laughed and watched her sister fly off towards the setting sun. What it must feel like to be free like that. To have the wind soaring beneath your wings. " How come you've never tried it? Sharing her power with yourself and taking off for a flight?" Blake asked. Bella shrugged her shoulders.

" I don't know really. Maybe because I may never want to come back. It looks so peaceful."

" Yeah, it sure does." A comfortable silence fell over them. They both listened to the rushing of the wind between the trees. " The Cullens are settled in. David decided to let them stay here. He didn't think it would bother you," Blake whispered. " Will it? I mean, I know you try to please everyone. But, what about what you feel? Are you comfortable with them being here?"

" Sure, I don't have a problem with them. It's just. . . a little weird at times. I'll be fine." Blake patted her back and kissed her cheek, then got up to go inside. His bronze hair shined gold in the sun, and when he turned back to her his skin glittered from the light.

" Don't hesitate to talk to me. I'm here to listen."

" Thanks Blake." He nodded his head and stepped inside, leaving Bella with her thoughts again. She licked her lips and looked back to the sky. She closed her eyes and thought back to that afternoon; her angel had been perfect. He hadn't changed a bit, at least not physically. When their eyes had meet, it felt like nothing had changed. Bella had wanted to run up to him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. She hadn't realized how much she'd missed him. The door slid open again and Bella listened to someone come out.

" We missed you, a lot." A quiet voice said. Bella opened her eyes and found herself staring at Rosalie. Her mouth gaped open. Rosalie smirked and sat down, her blonde hair smelling faintly of lavender. " What? Is it so shocking to hear that?"

" Coming from you? A little," Bella admitted. Rosalie chuckled, a small dimple formed on her left cheek. Bella smiled, wondering how she hadn't noticed that as a human.

" Well, it's true. Even though I was a bit of a bitch-"

" A bit?"

" Okay, even though I was a big bitch, it was nice having a human around. And, you weren't so bad. You made Edward happier than I'd ever seen him. And when you died. . . he died too."

Bella could feel tears welling up in the bottom of her throat. She wiped her eyes with her hands and sucked it in. She wouldn't let it out. She couldn't, or she felt she wouldn't stop sobbing. " Is it true? That he's. . . with them?" She asked. Rosalie shook her head, her features grim.

" Yeah, he went to kill himself but, they talked him into becoming a guard. I think, he wanted to find a purpose. I don't know, that's what I tell myself at least." Rosalie looked down at her nails, her eyes clouding over with grief. " He really loved you," she said quietly.

" Yeah, I know." Bella whispered back. " Georgiano and me got in a fight tonight over him."

" Really? How come?"

" He knows. . . he knows I still love Edward. But, I don't think I'll ever stop. . . I don't know. I have no clue what to do."

" You have to do what you think is best. Sometimes that means you have to hurt people you love, in order to do what you know you need to."

" Wow, when did you get so wise?" Bella teased. Rosalie laughed, her eyes crinkling in amusement. She stood up, a shadow echoing her perfect stature on the wall.

" I'm getting old. It comes with the age I guess. I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Bella nodded and said goodnight. She was no closing to figuring out what to do, but she felt better.

_I say she's all alone  
Fighting for redemption  
I know a little pain, a little lust  
I lose myself at night to feel the rush  
of tearing my skin apart  
Now take this sadness and close your eyes, love__  
_

-&-

Edward watched the sun set in the western sky. Sophie was in his room talking to someone, he didn't really care. He'd showered, he couldn't stand smelling her on his skin. She wasn't the one he wanted to be laying in bed with, but she was all he had. He scoffed and threw a rock into the grass. The house smelled like her. Like Bella. He hated it. He hated walking through the rooms, thinking she would somehow appear. It also made him sick. Because he couldn't have her. He wondered what the man who took his place looked like. _Did he write her a lullaby like I did? _He thought. He knew he was jealous, but he didn't care. He threw another pebble, wishing his life was easier.

That's when it hit him. Some voice was urging him to go, pushing him to get off his ass and leave. But his mind was battling it, telling him that that would be a stupid thing to do. _I cant go to her, she doesn't want me anymore!_ He growled, his eyes turning an inky black. He felt like his heart was aching, just breaking apart at the seams. But there was something there. Some small, glimmer of hope. _Maybe she'll take me back. No, you'd be stupid to think she would. . . But what if? Could you really live with yourself after blowing an opportunity like this. Knowing that you could have had her back, but was too much of a coward to try and see? _He shook his head and stood, decided that he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He walked inside the house, instantly smelling his love. Sophie was on the bed, paging through a magazine. " I'm going out," he said simply and grabbed his jacket.

She arched her eyebrows and placed the magazine down. " Where?"

" I don't have to tell you that." She got up, her hips moving seductively as she moved.

" Fine, keep your secrets. But remember, you have six days to catch Vicki. I suggest you stop pining over your old girlfriend long enough to remember why you're here." He clenched his fists together and hissed at her.

" Don't you dare tell me what to do." She laughed, coming closer to him. Her eyes were a blood red, her lips matching the color. She put her mouth against his skin, licking the side of his face. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and nipped him slightly with her teeth.

" Don't forget, it's me you're coming home to. Have fun." She walked away, her moves reminding him of a snake. She had a thin black robe on, but that was it. The lace made it see through, her pale skin showing through the black.

" Fuck you Sophie."

" You can when you get home dear." He rolled his eyes and left, making sure he wiped her spit off the side of his face.

_Go deeper, I feel it  
I see your ghost appear  
Go deeper, I see it   
I feel your ghost appear  
_

-&-

" Lachesis, Atropos, come quick!" Clotho exclaimed, her eyes on the globe. Her sisters came, their questions appearing on their faces. She pointed to the globe and they watched as Edward exited the house, his eyes black.

" It's working," Lachesis grinned.

" It's about damn time," Atropos sighed. " It's taken him long enough."

" Oh hush Atropos. Why are you always so negative?"

" Well, you would be too Lachesis, if you mostly dealt with death!"

" At least our plan is working, right?" Clotho interrupted. She hated when her sisters fought. They nodded their heads and watched. Eager on what was to come.

-&-

**A/N: Well, it's a longer chapter. Yay to that! For those of you who get who the three sisters are, you get a cyber cookie :) Lol. Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Review and let me know your thoughts. Remember, I love hearing from you!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	11. Chapter 10 We meet again

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The lyrics belong to The Like. **

**Chapter 10- We meet again**

_Walking from the past  
But I don't think I've said my goodbyes  
Sometimes I just find  
That they keep sneaking up from behind  
Closing up the wounds  
I suppose it's supposed to take some more time  
Then what do I find  
That we've closed every door in our lives  
_

Bella crept into her room, her steps quiet. Georgiano was sprawled on the bed, his bare back to Bella. " I know you're there." He said simply. She rolled her eyes and closed the door to their room. She could never sneak up on him.

" Georgiano-"

" Bella, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

" Well, I don't really give a shit Georgiano. We're going to."

He turned to her, his hair falling over his shoulders. He looked so handsome. " What Bella? What do you need to say?" Bella sat on the edge of the bed, her hands on her lap. Her hair fell slightly in front of her face. Georgiano resisted the urge to push the hair back behind her ears. Bella wished he would.

" I'm sorry Georgiano, I really am. I just. . . I need to figure some things out."

" What? What do you need to figure out Bella?" He sat up, his eyes black. " It's not like you didn't know Edward was alive. Why didn't you try to find him earlier? Why are you letting all this happen now?"

" I don't know Georgiano! I wish I could tell you, I really do. But seeing him, seeing the Cullens,"

" Wait, what do you mean seeing him?"

Bella froze. She forgot, he didn't know she'd seen Edward. " Yeah, I um. . . I saw him earlier today."

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because I knew you would overreact-"

" Of course I'm going to overreact!" He stood, running a hand through his hair. He scoffed, trying to make sense of everything. " Bella, I love you, but I can't do this. I won't."

" What. . . what do you mean Georgiano?"

He turned to her, defeat in his eyes. " I can't sit by and let you just go back to him Bella. Don't you remember the pain he put you through?"

" Of course I do Georgiano. And I'm not saying I'm going back to him. Hell, we haven't even talked! I just, need time to sort things out."

" Fine, take your time. But don't depend on me to be there when you're done."

"Are you really throwing away everything we've had because of this?" Bella stood, her hands clenched in fists. Georgiano met her eyes and slowly nodded. Bella shook her head in disbelief and said, " Get out."

" Bella,"

" No, we're over Georgiano. Talk to me when you've matured." Bella grabbed a jacket and threw it on, then she left the room. She hopped down the stairs quickly. Henry was at the door, his eyes narrowed.

" What did you do?" He asked.

" I didn't do anything Henry."

" Everyone could hear you two arguing."

" Well, everyone should mind their own business." Bella snapped. Alice came out of the kitchen, her face concerned. Bella sighed and held up her hand. " I'm going for a walk. We'll talk about. . .whatever when I get home. I need to clear my head."

" But Bella-" Alice began.

" No Alice. Just. . .we'll talk when I get home." And with that, she was gone.

-&-

Edward walked down the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. He was being foolish, but he had to talk to her. He had to see her, touch her. The wind whipped his hair, and if he'd been human he'd have felt a chill. But he wasn't, so he didn't. He looked behind him, oddly feeling like he was being watched. But that was absurd. He'd know if he was being watched, wouldn't he? He shook the thought from his head and kept walking.

What would he say when he saw her? Hello felt fairly insufficient. After all, he'd thought her dead. Yes, hello just wouldn't cut it. _Maybe I'll just let her say something first. Yes, that would probably be the best way to go._

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard a small gasp in front of him. He looked up, and he felt his dead heart drop. Standing just ten feet in front of him was Isabella. Her beautiful eyes were opened wide, her hand was on her mouth in surprise. Edward bowed slightly and smirked.

" Isabella," he said softly.

" Edward, is it really you?" She asked. She came closer, her steps timid.

" It is."

" But," she took in his appearance, the weapons hanging from his belt.

" Yes, I know, I've changed."

" That's putting it lightly."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. He looked at her, really looked at her, and decided she was as beautiful as the day he'd stupidly walked away. Becoming a vampire had only adding to her curves, accentuating them. Her skin was a bit paler, and her eyes were topaz. Her lips a beautiful ruby red. He wondered if that was the natural color, or lipstick.

Meanwhile Bella was taking in the sight of Edward. He'd changed so much, yet in some ways he hadn't changed at all. His hair was still a messy bronze, his eyes still topaz. But now he was covered in black, and knives hung from his leather belt. He looked. . .deadly. Dangerous. Something he said tore her from her thoughts, but not soon enough. " I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She watched him smile, it could still take her breath away.

" I said, I've noticed your scent in the house I'm staying at."

" Oh, you must be living in. . . Yeah I go there often to just think. It's where I was heading now actually."

" Well, it's no wonder we. . . bumped into each other."

" Yeah. . . " Silence fell over them, and they couldn't take their eyes off each other. Bella cleared her throat and knew if she'd been human, she would've been as red as a rose. " What, what brings you to town?" She questioned.

" Victoria. She's been-"

" Killing witches, yeah I've heard. Umm, your family is in town too."

" Let's not talk about them. Care to join me for a drink? I saw a nice little cafe in town."

" Yeah, sure. Let's go." She bit her lip and walked beside him. He smiled and looked ahead of him. Bella forgot everything that had happened with Georgiano and Edward forgot all about Sophie and his job. Their only thoughts were on each other. So entranced were they by the other, they didn't see the pair of red eyes watching them from the brush, and they didn't hear the cackle that followed.

_My screws are loose  
My noose is tight  
I'm lost  
I'm back and forth  
I'm in between  
_

**A/N: Happy holidays everyone! Here's a late Christmas gift, so we'll call it a New Year's gift haha. Hope you enjoyed it, more will be coming soon. Review and let me know how you liked it! Everyone knows by now I adore hearing from you!**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	12. Chapter 11 Changes

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Meg and Dia.**

**Chapter 11- Changes**

_  
Come on.  
A second chance at love.  
The moments dead.  
Make you feel like it's never staying. _

The café was warm, one could even say cozy. Bella kept her eyes on Edward as he brought two coffees back to them. " Have to keep the facade," he smiled. She nodded, taking her coffee from him. She inhaled the deep mocha smell, wishing she had blood instead. Just then, Edward took a small reddish vial out of his coat. She arched an eyebrow and watched him pour some blood into the coffee. He looked up and saw her questioning gaze. " Oh I always keep some blood with me, in case of emergencies."

" Is it. . . human?" She asked.

" Smell it," he handed her the coffee and watched her take a small sniff, a grin on his face.

" It's deer," she stated after a moment.

" Yes, it is." He took his coffee back and took a sip. " It makes the coffee a little more. . . easy to drink." Bella laughed, her eyes crinkling around the edges. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. It was as if, over time, her image in his mind had dulled. She was so vibrant, so full of life.

" I suppose it does." Bella whispered. She leaned forward, putting her drink on the table between them. She couldn't withhold her question any longer. She had to ask. " Edward, why did you leave me?" She saw him stiffen, and heard him growl softly.

" Bella, must we talk about that?"

" Yeah Edward, we do. I mean, I haven't seen you in twenty years! You owe me an explanation!"

He raised his eyebrow and put his coffee down by hers. " I do, do I?"

" Yes Edward, you do."

" You know, the last I checked, you didn't even look for me or my family. You just pushed us aside."

Bella narrowed her eyes and scoffed. " Don't do that Edward. Don't you blame anything on me. You and your family are the ones that left! So no, I didn't go looking for you guys. Besides, they tell me you're working for the Volturi. What the hell is up with that?"

Edward shrugged. " I went there, wanting to kill myself because I thought you had died. They offered me a job, I took it. End of story."

Bella laughed bitterly, her hair flowing around her shoulders. " Guess you were real broken up about my death then."

Edward hissed, his eyes turning black. " Don't you dare question the love I had for you Isabella." He watched as her eyes faded to black also, her lips pursing together.

" Then what am I supposed to believe Edward? You won't tell me why you left, you joined the Volturi; do you know how much you've changed?"

" You have also Bella darling. You're a vampire now. Don't cast stones."

" I wasn't casting-" Bella stood up, her hands on her hips. She didn't care if she caused a scene. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " Do you know how much of an asshole you're being right now?"

" It comes with the territory," he replied nonchalantly.

" Ugh, what is wrong with you?"

" Nothing is wrong with me. I haven't changed, I'm exactly who I was twenty years ago."

" No, you aren't. This isn't the Edward I fell in love with. You're. . . so hardened. Has working for the Volturi really made your beautiful soul so black?"

" I'm a vampire, I don't have a soul."

" Well, you haven't completely changed. You're still whining about that obviously." Bella snapped. She grabbed her jacket and threw three dollars on the table. " This was clearly a mistake. Thank you for the coffee, but. . . I don't know Edward. . . You've changed, and I don't know if I like it." With that said, she strode out of the café . Edward groaned and picked up her three dollars, a scowl on his face. She just had to run didn't she?

He didn't know exactly why he was behaving the way he was. It seemed. . .natural to him almost. " Bella wait," he called, already out of the door. She was walking down the street, her posture stiff.

" Go home Edward."

" Damn it Bella!" He exclaimed, running up to her. She gasped when he grabbed her arm. He gave her a grin and said, " I'm a fast runner, remember?"

Bella nodded her head and swallowed. She couldn't help but be taken away by him. He was so handsome. How had he changed so much?  
" Yeah, I remember." She watched as he took her money out of his jacket and started to complain. He held up his hand to silence her.

" You pay for nothing when around me, you never have and never will."

" Yeah I remember that too. It's very annoying."

" It's three dollars, just take it."

Bella rolled her eyes, but took the money. She didn't want to hear him complain about it. " Edward-"

Just then he grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. Shock made her body freeze, but soon she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a couple moments they pulled away, staring into each others eyes. " Tell me you don't feel anything." Edward whispered, his breath on her face.

Bella licked her lips and let out a small sigh. " Of course I feel something Edward. But we've both-"

Edward put his finger to her lips and smiled. " I know, we've changed. But, give me a chance Bells." She reluctantly nodded her head.

" Come to my house. You can see your family, and help us find Victoria. That's what you've been sent here to do isn't it? Kill Victoria for the Volturi?"

" Yes, it is. But, I don't know if-"

" Please Edward? They miss you."

He sighed and shook his head in agreement. "Fine, I will. But if I get in a fight with someone, I blame you."

" Honestly, I don't think you could see your family after twenty years and not get in a fight."

" True." He took her hand in his and they started to walk. Bella couldn't believe how right it felt to be holding his hand. It was like no time had passed. Except it had, and she knew things would start to go wrong soon.

-&-

" Oh, that boy is quite the charmer. I mean that smile! That smile could melt anyone's heart." Lachesis said, a smile on her face. Atropos rolled her eyes and took the crystal ball from her sister.

" He'll screw something up, I'm telling you."

" Oh sister, don't be so negative."

" I can't help it. I've seen millions of lovers over the years, something always goes wrong. Look at Romeo and Juliet."

" This is different though, Edward and Isabella are meant to be together."

" They're soul mates," Clotho spoke up. She smiled and looked into the crystal ball. " They're beautiful together."

" I will agree with that." Atropos responded. " Now, we just have to make sure neither of them get killed. They have a long journey ahead of them."

" That they do sister, that they do." Lachesis replied, a grave look on her face. Destiny always tried to break apart those who were fated to be together. But, they had to make sure that didn't happen to Edward and Isabella. And if anyone could beat destiny, it was the three Fates. For they were the destiny themselves.

" What's wrong Lachesis, you've been silent for five minutes."

" Nothing Atropos, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Atropos smiled knowingly and put a hand on Lachesis' shoulder. " They'll be fine sister, we'll make sure of it."

-&-

They approached the front door. Edward could tell how nervous Bella was. He squeezed her hand and said, " Calm down, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Bella rolled her eyes and removed her hand from his. He was about to complain when she put a finger against his lips, like he had before.

" We need to take things slow Edward. I won't rush into them blindly."

" If that's what you wish."

" It is. Now. . . prepare yourself. My family, well let's just say they don't like you too much."

" Why-"

" If you need to ask that Edward, you've been at Volterra too long." She knocked on the door, ignoring his scowling face.

" Bella, thank God-" Angeline said, her face relieved. Then she saw Edward. " Oh my," she whispered. " Is this, is this who I think it is?"

" Yeah Angeline, this is Edward."

" Oh my. Uh, come in, but brace yourself."

" Consider me braced." Edward replied, letting Bella step into the house. Angeline closed the door behind them, and they faced the two families.

" Edward?" Carlisle asked, his eyes opened wide.

Bella twisted her hands together, nervous about what was to come. That's when she noticed, someone from her family was missing. " Where's Georgiano?" She asked softly. Silence fell over everyone. Her breath quickened at the quietness. " Where is he?"

" Oh Bella," Olivia began, her face grim. " He's gone."

_It burned.  
The first attempt or two.  
But I remembered you.  
I need that moment back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Yay, another chapter! I also updated An Everlasting Love a couple days ago, so if you haven't read that, read it and review for me. Hopefully you liked this chapter, sorry about the cliffhanger. Hehe. More will be coming soon! I wanted to get one more chapter out before 2007 ends. So, have a happy new year and I will see you all in 2008! Review and let me know your thoughts. By now, everyone knows I love hearing from my readers.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	13. Chapter 12 Taking Flight

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Avenged Sevenfold.**

**Chapter 12- Taking Flight**

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
let's make a new start  
'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
but baby don't cry  
_

Bella froze, her mouth gaping open in surprise. " Gone, what do you mean gone? Like, out to pick up something or. . . " Her voice trailed off. She wouldn't allow herself to say, to even think, that Georgiano was permanently gone. Why would he leave? Just because of her? But, he loved the Dusette's, and he wouldn't be so immature as to leave them over one fight. He wouldn't just pack up and leave. _Or would he?_ She silently thought.

" No Bella, he's gone. None of his things are in your room." David started.

Bella shook her head and ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Upon swinging open her door, she saw his words were true. None of Georgiano's things were in the room. " He's gone," she whispered.

Henry walked up, his steps quiet. He put a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to support his sister. " He'll be back Bells, just you wait and see."

" I hope so." Just then, she noticed that their was something on her bed. She walked over, seeing that it was an envelope with her name on it. It was written in Georgiano's beautiful script.

_Isabella-_

_You know how much I love you. You know how much I respect your decisions, no matter what they may be. I've gone to clear my head; I'll return in a few days. I'll let you see where things stand between yourself and Edward, but know that I will fight for you Bella. I'll go to the ends of the world for you, only you.   
__Forever and only yours,  
__Georgiano._

Bella let out a small cry, then tucked the note into her pocket. " He'll be back." She told Henry. " He just needs time."

" Understandable. Now, come back downstairs. Don and Olivia are grilling Edward on every possible thing you could imagine."

Bella smiled and followed him down the steps. Sure enough, Olivia and Don were questioning Edward like he was a suspect in a murder trail. Bella walked over and stepped in front of Edward. " Come on guys, no more third degree."

Edward smirked, a lock of his hair falling over his left eye. " I am here out of the goodness of my heart after all."

" What heart," Henry murmured.

Bella shot him a glare and then glanced at Edward. " Sorry about that, my siblings are-"

" Very protective of her, so be sure to tread lightly." Olivia growled, her eyes black.

" And I assume you'll be the one to teach me a lesson if I do something wrong?" Edward asked, his voice laced with venom.

Bella raised her eyebrow and stared at him. What had happened to him? He hadn't been such an asshole before. . . _Time changes everything,_ she reminded herself. " Guys, lets take this in the kitchen. I need to sit down." Inside, her stomach was flipping. This was a horrible idea. She shouldn't have brought him to her home. World war 3 might ensue if he was there for to long. Even his family looked pissed at him. . . _This will be interesting._

-&-

Edward followed Bella into the kitchen, a smirk on his face. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his forearm. Arching an eyebrow, he turned to see who it was. Carlisle was there, his eyes dark. " Before we go in there, I need to speak to you Edward."

" I already know what you're going to say Carlisle. You're going to lecture me. To be honest, I don't give a shit about what you think."

" Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, what the hell happened to you?"

" I grew up."

" No, you didn't Edward. You've changed, and not for the better."

" Yes well, all good things must come to an end. Now, I think we should head into the kitchen. There's a lot of planning to be done." Edward didn't wait for Carlisle to agree, he just left.

-&-

Everyone was seated at the table. All of Bella's new family was on one side, and his old family was on the other. Bella was seated by Henry and Olivia. She licked her lips and swallowed. She could see the devastation in the Cullens' eyes at seeing Edward. They'd probably noticed how much he changed also. Finally Carlisle and Edward came in, their faces grim. Everyone could hear what they'd been talking about, and Bella couldn't believe how Edward had spoken to his father of over one hundred twenty years. What had he been thinking? She sighed and motioned for him to sit at the head of the table. He had the most. . . battle experience. She knew he would probably come up with a good plan on how to get rid of Victoria.

" Nine good witches are dead. We can't figure out exactly why this Victoria is killing them, but we do know it needs to stop." David began.

Carlisle nodded in agreement. " Yes, I can only imagine what she's planning."

" Do you think she knows that Bella is here? Because if she does, she could be trying to get something that will help her successfully kill Bella." Rosalie spoke up.

" That's possible, but didn't you change your last name to Dusette?"

" I did, but that doesn't mean she hasn't seen me. If she did-"

" She would certainly recognize you." Edward whispered, cutting Bella off. Bella nodded her head, a frown on her face. Someone was always trying to kill her. It was rather. . . disturbing actually.

" We'll just have to kill her first." Don smiled.

" Of course, I wouldn't let them harm my little sister." Henry replied, giving Bella a hug. Bella smiled, grateful for her family.

" Wow, you guys are close." Esme said softly, hurt showing in her eyes.

" Yeah, we are." Bella answered. " Esme, what's wrong?"

" It's just. . . you were-" she broke off, unable to finish her sentence.

" You were part of our family first Bells." Alice finished for her, her eyes on the table.

Bella felt an incredible sadness wash over her. Then she shook her head. " I think all of you have forgotten that you left first. Whether it was to protect me, or whatever, you left first. And no, I wasn't going to come looking after you, because I figured that you wouldn't want to see me."

" Why would you think that?" Emmett asked, his eyes showing his sorrow.

" Because you left me!" Bella yelled. Henry put a hand on her back to help calm her. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. _I can do this, I can do this._ She opened her eyes after a few moments and looked directly at David. " I know how to get Victoria to come to us."

" You're not parading yourself around in front of her." Edward suddenly said, his mouth shut in a tight line. Bella arched her eyebrow, ready to ask him just how he knew what she was going to say. " It would be the first thing I'd do." He said before she could.

" Then why won't you let me?"

" Because I'm not letting you put yourself in harm's way."

" You're not my boyfriend anymore Edward. You get no say."

" You told me-"

" I told you that you had a chance to get back into my life. Not to get back with me."

" That's not what I heard." Edward said quietly, leaning back into his chair.

" What did you have in mind Bella?" David asked, ignoring the little argument between Bella and Edward.

" I could go to the coven, pose as a witch, see what happens. Just for a day."

" They would know you were a vampire."

" Well then, I can go and say I'm helping them. Maybe, Victoria will find out."

Edward sat straight up, his eyes black. " No." He said simply.

" You have no say in what Bella does." Blake spoke up, his eyes locked on Edward's.

" Mind your own business."

Blake shot straight up, his eyes now obsidian also. " She's my sister, therefore she is my business."

Bella watched as the rest of her siblings stood, glaring at Edward. This wasn't good. Henry's hands were clenched at his sides, and Blake was holding himself back with all the restraint he had. Edward laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. " You really think you scare me? I've dealt with worse vampires than you."

Blake rushed forward, ready to attack Edward. But, in the blink of an eye, he was pinned to the wall. Edward was holding a knife against his throat. Even threatened with death, he growled, his lip curling over his teeth.

" Edward, leave him alone!" Bella exclaimed, rushing over to them.

" He's an insolent boy," Edward spat.

" He wouldn't leave his family to join the Volturi either, coward." Angeline replied, her eyes calm. She was next to Bella, her posture stiff. " Now let him go."

" Ah, he must by your lover. I'm sure this is killing you." He put the knife a little closer to Blake's throat and smiled. " How do you feel now?"

Bella growled, her eyes narrowed into slits. Then she grabbed Edward's hand and swept her legs out, knocking him off balance. Before he could right himself, she grabbed the knife and held it in front of her chest, above her heart. Edward's eyes opened, disbelief showing on his face.

" How do you feel?" She replied. " You just put that feeling into my sister, you heartless bastard."

" Bella-"

" Shut up and get out. Just leave. I was a fool to think you could be the same man you were twenty years ago."

" Isa-"

" Get out of my house or I'll throw you out." Bella threw the knife down. It clattered to the floor, right next to Edward. She turned to the two families and cleared her throat. " Carlisle, give me the address of the coven, I'll go there in the morning and see what they have to say."

" Are you-"

" Please don't argue, just do it." Bella said wearily. All of a sudden she felt her body changing. She looked around and saw Angeline's hand on her forearm.

" Go, rest." Angeline said.

Bella nodded and closed her eyes. She could feel her bones shifting, her body changing into a new shape. When she opened her eyes, she was close to the floor. She looked around, her family was staring at her in amazement. Angeline picked her up, and carried her outside. With a simple gaze, Bella knew what she had to do. She opened her wings, and took flight. Feeling more free than ever before. Her stress just slid away with the wind.

_I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever  
_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm still not sure whether this is going to be BxE story or BxG. Hmm. . . Review and let me know your thoughts, and thanks to everyone for reading! Mwah to you all. Remember to review :) Cause I love hearing from you.  
Until next time,  
Faith**


	14. Chapter 13 Surprise

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to, well Disney. Lol.**

**Chapter 13- Surprise**

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast._

Atropos groaned and laid her head on the table. " I told you! I told you that boy would mess everything up."

" Don't worry. It'll all work out." Lachesis tried to assure her.

" He tried to kill her brother. . . What is there to work out? We're doing all this work for them, and he completely just tosses it aside. If I could get my hands on that boy-" She groaned and motioned that she was strangle him with her elderly hands. Lachesis laughed and straightened their crystal ball.

Clotho stepped up, putting a hand on her sister's back. " Let's leave them for a bit and focus on our other souls. We'll come back to them a little later, and hopefully they'll have patched things up."

Atropos nodded, her eyes tired. " You're right sister."

Clotho grinned. " Of course I am. You're so cynical and Lachesis is such a romantic; I have to be the sensible one."

The three of them laughed and took out the golden threads inside the closed closet. They had jobs to work on. . .

-&-

Bella perched on a branch in their backyard after two hours of flying around. She tilted her head to the side, inspecting the world through a hawk's point of view. Everything was gray from the night, but she could still see perfectly. She flew down to the grass and let out a little cry. She was ready to change back.

Angeline came out, a robe folded over her arm. She smiled and smoothed the feathers on Bella's back. " You're beautiful." She said.

Bella let out another cry, this one in appreciation. Then, she closed her eyes and focused on turning back into a human. A warmth spread throughout her limbs, she felt her bones shifting and growing. Everything was bring pulled and stretched to their normal length. She whimpered and let out a sound of pain that started out hawk, and ended up human. She was crouched on the grass, her head on her knees. Her body felt like it'd been run over a couple of times by a semi. She groaned and looked up. " Ow," She mumbled. Her mouth was dry as cotton.

Angeline knowingly smiled and helped Bella to her feet. " It gets easier the more you change."

Bella nodded and looked around. That's when she noticed she was devoid of any clothing. " Shit!" She exclaimed, trying to cover herself.

Angeline laughed and handed Bella the robe." I figured you'd want this."

" Thanks," Bella took the terry cotton cloth and wrapped it around her body.

" So," Angeline started after a moment, " how did you like it?"

Bella crossed her arms over her chest and grinned. " It was amazing! I felt so free, so light. I loved it."

" I knew you would."

Silence fell over them and Bella began to feel guilty about what had happened early between Blake and Edward. She could still see the fear in Angeline's eyes. How could he have done that? What the fuck was wrong with him? Bella sighed and looked at the ground, embarrassed and ashamed by his actions. " Ange, I'm so sorry about Edward. I swear, I. . . didn't know how much different he was until that moment."

Angeline's gaze softened and she pulled Bella into a tight hug. " It wasn't your fault sister. Do not fret, I'm not angry at you."

Bella smiled at her sister's warm voice. She tried to remember some of the French Angeline had taught her. Finally, she remembered, " Merci, ma soeur."

" De rien, ma soeur. By the way, your ex- lover is still in the house. He's in the living room."

Bella shot up, her posture stiff. " Edward never left?"

" Non, he wanted to speak with you. David told him that he would give him one more chance. So, he's been in the living room ever since, as still as a statue. I actually think he stopped breathing for a while."

" I am going to murder that man" Bella muttered, heading into the house. _He never listened to me while I was a human, why should that change? _

-&-

Edward bit his lip and stared at the marble fireplace. Bella had turned into a hawk, right in front of his eyes. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Was that her power? Shape-shifting at will? He could feel the stares aimed at him from not only his family, but from hers also. But, he didn't care. He wasn't here for them. He was here for her. Because, after twenty years, she was alive and real. She wasn't just a dream. . .

His heart had jumped to his throat when he saw her press that dagger to her chest. What she'd done had been cruel, but he understood why she did it. He'd hurt her brother. He was so used to being cold and uncaring, that it was hard to not just kill those who made him angry.

She was different, yet she was the same. Her eyes were topaz, and she was paler. But she still smelled the same. In fact, she smelled even better. He'd been so worried to change her, so worried she'd be different. He'd been a fool. Because after everything was said and done, he had been the one who'd changed. Not her.

A shift in the room alerted him to a new presence. The smell of sweet flowers hit him. Bella. He quickly stood, he even fumbled a little. He met her eyes and was surprised to see they were black. " I see you're angry," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair.

She laughed bitterly and nodded her head. " Yeah, I'm angry. You tried to kill my brother Edward. Do you think I'd be happy?"

He took a step forward, but she inched back. He stopped, and saw that she was looking at him like he was. . . a monster. In order to stop his heart from aching, he let the darkness in him creep forward. " Yes, well, he'll survive."

" How. . . how can you say that? What have they done to you Edward?"

" They've made me the perfect predator." He whispered. Then he cleared his throat and walked towards the door. " I'll deal with Victoria and leave in six days. None of you will hear from me again. You won't have to worry about that. Goodbye Isabella."

And then, he left.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise  
_

-&-

Bella licked her lips and closed her eyes. She saw such sorrow in his eyes, such pain. She knew she'd hurt him. . . She'd looked at him like he was a monster, like he was evil. _I have to help him._ She told herself. _I know my Edward is in there somewhere. . . _" I'm going to go for a walk." She said quietly.

" Be safe, Victoria may be out there." Blake said.

She nodded her head and opened the door, stepping into the night. She set off on the path towards her favorite spot, the old house. He'd said he was staying there. She'd just talk to him, see what he went through the past twenty years. Maybe, she could get him to open up to her. Maybe, just maybe, he was tell her that he was the same. That everything she saw was a facade, so the Volturi wouldn't hurt him.

She watched as it began to lightly snow. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, catching a runway flake. It took all of five minutes for her to reach the house. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and tapped her foot on the sidewalk. She was nervous. Why was she nervous? " Jesus," she whispered. " Just go to the front door, and knock." With a deep breath, she stepped up and knocked on the door.

The smile on her face disappeared when she saw a blonde woman on the other side. " Ah, Bella. Charmed," the woman held out her hand and smirked.

" Who are you?" Bella asked, immediately regretting her decision to see Edward. He'd replaced her, with this? A bleached blonde bimbo?

" Name's Sophie. I work with Edward."

" So, you're here to get Victoria too?"

" Not exactly." Sophie leaned forward, her smirk growing. " Come on Bella, you're a smart girl. Put two and two together darling."

Bella gritted her teeth and swallowed her venomous words down. She didn't want to start a fight. . .Oh, fuck it. Bella swung her fist forward, connecting with Sophie's cheek. Sophie hit the floor, her eyes black. She came towards Bella, but Bella easily stepped aside. Sophie growled and tackled her, bringing her to the ground. Bella groaned and dug her nail in Sophie's eye, hearing her cry out in pain. Then, she jumped up and kicked Sophie in the gut, sending her to her knees. Bella smiled and knelt down. " Put two and two together darling. I know Edward, so I know you're just an easy lay. Gather your dignity and go home."

" Bella-"

Bella looked up, her eyes meeting Edward's. " I cannot believe this is what you replaced me with."

" Bells-"

" No. This was a mistake. I'm going home. Pick your girlfriend up and have a nice life."

As she was walking away, snow fell around her in torrents. Halfway to her house, she let out a sob and fell to her knees.

**

* * *

****Mrs.EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen, pepperjb, EDWARDA YUKKI, S2Twilight, booIczu, schwartze, XxMarie.Alice.Brendon.Cullen, GrlWithoutAName, junayd, BloodsuckingLeech, Shamrock32, dark fairy79, Scotia, edwardandbellabelong2gether, cameraobscura18, Katchelle87, 1stepbehind29, lanna-misssunshine**, **alwaysgone**, **Ksangi**, **Elven at Heart, Tulips at Twilight, Miss Wannabe, Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper**

**A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Thank you so so much. Everyone who's fav-ed me, and put me on alert, or added my story to a C2 (any story I have on this site) thank you so much. Mwah to you all. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know your thoughts.  
Until next time,  
Faith**


	15. Chapter 14 Bring me the girl

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Evanescence.**

**Chapter 14- Bring me the girl**

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

Edward glared at Sophie, his eyes jet black. His hands clenched to fists at his side and he took a deep breath. Venom was spilling from her eye where Bella had gouged her. She looked at him through her fingers, her face in a snarl. Then she spat some of the venom at him. " What?"

She snapped.

He growled and whipped out a sword, holding it to her throat. " Give me one good reason not to kill you right here, right now." He said through gritted teeth.

She groaned, waiting until her face fully healed to move. " Come off it Edward."

He pressed the tip of the sword into her skin, causing venom to bubble from the wound and trickle out. " Now that, is not a reason."

She growled back at him, her eye fully healed. Before Edward knew what she was doing, she wrapped her feet around his sword and yanked it out of his grasp. Then she threw it aside, her lips curling over her teeth. " Don't threaten me."

Edward laughed, an eyebrow arching on his face. " Or what?"

She stood, her hair matted with venom. " I've been around longer than you-"

" And yet a simple twenty year old vampire bested you. That says a lot about your fighting technique."

Sophie shrugged her shoulders, a sick grin appearing on her face. " She's in love. It gave her the. . .adrenaline she needed."

" Or she's a better fighter." Edward pointed out. " I'm thinking it's the latter."

" You would. You would love to think she's perfect, because you're so in love. Tell me, if you loved her as much as you claim to, why have you been sleeping with me?" Edward stepped closer towards her, his steps slow. Sophie cocked her head to the side, her grin growing. " Tell me Edward, I'm _dying_ to know."

" I was only able to get through it because I pictured her face. Her body. So if you think about it, I never slept with you. You were never on my mind."

It would've been better if he'd simply punched her in the gut. She let out a breath, her eyes fading to an inky obsidian. She licked her lips, pain growing through her body. She shook her head, " It isn't true. That's a lie-"

" No it isn't. Your touch repulses me if I'm not thinking about her."

She smacked him across the face, her breathing growing labored. " It's a lie!" She screamed. " You're fucking lying to me!" She pushed him to the ground, smacking his head against the hard cement. Then she straddled him, her fingers running over her chest. " It's a lie," she murmured.

" Everyone wants me, everyone. . . " She worked on taking off his shirt, not even noticing the dagger he was pulling out of his shoe. He raised it, and plunged it into her back, right on her heart. She gasped, her eyes opening wide.

" It's not a lie." He grunted, pushing the dagger in deeper. He quickly moved out from under her and grabbed his sword that he'd thrown to the side.

She looked at him, venom spilling out of her lips. She started to shake her head and dry sobbing. " Everyone wants me," was the last thing she said before he struck, the blade disconnecting her head from her shoulders.

He sighed and looked down. Then he took a lighter out of his back pocket and set her on fire farther into the woods. As soon as he was finished disposing of her body, he contacted Aro. " That's a shame, she was a good guard." Aro said.

" Why did she keep saying 'everyone wants me'? It was like she was. . . I don't know, remembering something." Edward asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

" When she was a human, her fiancé left her for another woman. In some ways, he made her a little mentally challenged. So once she was changed, she went back to him, asking him if he wanted her now. Of course he did, and that's when she killed him."

" Lovely."

" Have you taken care of Victoria?"

" Not yet."

" Get on that."

" I will."

Edward was about to hang up when he heard Aro say, " And bring Bella to us. It's been said she holds great power, and we would like to see."

Edward's skin ran cold. " I can't sir-"

" You can and you will. You work for us now Edward, don't forget that. If you don't listen to us, there will be grave consequences."

" I understand sir." Edward whispered.

" You better. Remember, bring me the girl."

-&-

The snow was falling down harder, coating Bella in white. She hadn't moved as much as an inch. Sobs escaped from past her lips and she curled onto the ground. A pain like no other entered her body. " Edward, oh Edward." She whispered. " Why? Why!" She shouted towards the sky. She didn't expect an answer, but it still pained her to hear nothing but silence. She put her hands on the ground and pushed herself up, she was being ridiculous. There was nothing she could do. Not a damn thing.

" It'll be okay miss," a sudden voice said.

Bella whipped her head to the side, seeing the little girl from earlier. Her dark brown hair was straight to her waist, and she was wearing a white dress with a red ribbon around the middle. " How, how did you get here?" She asked.

The little girl smiled and sat next to her. " I walked. And yourself?"

" I walked." Bella repeated. That's when she noticed the little girl wasn't wearing a coat. " Oh my, you must be freezing!" She exclaimed.

" No, not really. Are you?"

Bella frowned. " No, I'm not. . . Who are you?"

The little girl's smile widened and she looked at Bella. " I have many names Miss Dusette."

More confusion grew. " How do you know my name?"

" I know everyone's name at some time. Now is the time that I know yours."

" You're not a real little girl are you," Bella said quietly.

The girl shook her head. " No. I'm not. But, you mustn't tell anyone about this. I'm not supposed to be here."

" Then, why are you?"

" To tell you that love can concur all. Edward hasn't changed. He's still in there. His heart has just grown cold. Warm it Isabella, and he'll be the man you remember."

" How do you-"

" Questions are fickle. Have faith in your love for him, and his love for you. That is what will get you through."

" But Sophie-"

The girl giggled. " She is nothing but ash."

Bella gasped. " But, how?"

" That is not a question for me, and you know it. Here, take this." Something dangled from the little girl's fingers. It was a garnet heart on a silver chain.

" It's beautiful."

" It's not just a necklace. At the moment you are feeling most loved, it will glow. Then, you will be sure of your heart's desire."

Bella looked down at the necklace and smiled. She ran her fingers across the surface of the heart and bit her lip. " Thank you-" She began to say, but noticed that the girl was gone. She stood up, clasping the necklace on around her neck. The girl's words echoed in her ears._ "At the moment you are feeling most loved, it will glow." _But who would be the person to make her feel most loved? And was the girl right? Was Edward the same inside? Could she bring him back from the shell he'd turned into? She gripped the necklace in her hand and murmured, " I have to try. But not tonight, not tonight." Then she made her way home.

-&-

Edward paced back and forth, worry clawing through him. What would the Volturi do to Bella if he brought her to them? What would they do to him if he didn't? He sat down, got up, sat down again, got up again. He had no idea what he was going to do, and that sickened him. He licked his lips and was getting ready to sit back down when the doorbell rang. " What the?" Who could that be? Then, an idea came to him. _Maybe it's Bella, maybe she's come back. _He allowed himself ten seconds of hope before shooting it down. _Don't be foolish. She never wants to see you again. . ._ He walked over and swung open the door, irritated at whomever it was.

A little girl stood there, about twelve years old, with a smile on her face. She had dark brown hair and pale features that went with her white dress. " Hello mister, can I use your phone? I got lost."

He looked out at the snow and back at the little girl. Then sighed. " Fine, but make it quick."

She nodded her head and darted into the house, her steps quick. She picked up the phone and dialed it, tapping her fingers against the wooden table. He'd always wanted a child. Even at the age of seventeen, he knew he wanted to be a father. . . Of course, it would never happen now. _Stop pitying yourself and move on, _he scolded himself. The girl talked fast, her sentences choppy. Then she hung up. " My mom will be here in ten minutes."

" Fine, have a seat if you'd like."

She nodded and scampered off towards the couch. He sat opposite her, studying her. " You look sad." She stated after a moment.

He looked into her eyes and saw a wisdom there that wasn't present in most children. " Because I am."

" Someone left you."

He arched and eyebrow and leaned back. " Now, what makes you think that?"

" Because, if they were here, you'd be happy." She replied simply.

" Yes well, not everyone in the world is allowed happiness."

" Such cynicism. Actually everyone in the world is allowed happiness. It's their fault for either not pursuing it, or for letting it slip through their fingers. So, which one are you mister?" She asked, her eyebrow mimicking his.

" You're smart," he muttered. " Too smart. What are you?"

She went back to a grin. " What do you think I am?"

" Not a human that's for sure. But, you're not a vampire either."

She shook her head. " No, I'm neither of those."

" Aren't you mad I found you out?"

" No, quite glad actually. That will make my job much easier." She got up and walked towards him, her hands in her pocket. He quickly whipped out his dagger and held it in front of him, wary of her. She smirked and said, " Are you going to kill me sir, when I'm doing nothing but trying to help you?"

" How can you help me?"

" I can't tell you how, or why. But I can tell you, that you'll need this." She took out a necklace from her pocket. It was a garnet heart on a silver chain. " Take this and put it on."

" Why should I?"

" This will help you find your one true soul mate."

" I have no soul-"

" On the contrary, you do. You just don't think you do. But many people think things that aren't true. Now, when you're around her, at the moment you feel most loved, it will glow. Thus-"

" Leading me to my soul mate."

" Yes."

" And I'm supposed to believe you, why?"

" Because I know that Bella still loves you Edward."

The dagger fell from his hands and he gasped. " How. . . what-"

" You mustn't speak a word of this, to anyone. But put it on Edward, and try your best to fight for her. Even monsters need love." She said, before fading into thin air.

He chuckled in astonishment and looked at the necklace. " How manly. . . Oh, hell, why not." And then he clasped it behind his neck and tucked it underneath his shirt. It wouldn't hurt anything, now would it? _" Try your best to fight for her,"_ ran through his head. " I'm going to fight for her." He mumbled aloud. Grabbing his jacket, he left the house for Bella's.

-&-

" Clotho, you weren't supposed to-"

" Oh hush Lachesis. The girl did what we wanted to. Edward was being foolish. Maybe now they'll see." Atropos interrupted before turning to Clotho. " Thank you sister. You are the sensible one after all. Now, we have more work to do.

Clotho grinned and nodded her head. " You know, they really are in love." She said.

" Yes, they are. And hopefully your necklaces will give them the push they need."

" Hopefully."

_  
Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me.  
_

**

* * *

**

Thanks to the following people for reviewing. Hugs for you all :) 

**Miss Wannabe, kjlyn7, Emy, pmkatter, lanna-misssunshine, junayd, Tulips at Twilight, runs with vampires13, EDWARDA YUKKI, dark fairy79, )(Di)(, Snape Heiress, BloodsuckingLeech, Scotia, alwaysgone, Elven at Heart, csblueyes, gooodkarma, Mrs.EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen, cameraobscura18, bookworm4ever123, sisipepperell, Archangel-Lullaby, Furrie1994, VivaPerAmore, dreamtofly, La-Mer-De-Lune, PokemonAdict,  
animallover0109 **

**

* * *

**

**A/N: A nice long new chapter ha. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Now, I haven't updated " An Everlasting Love" because I've decided to make a fourth, therefore, there's only going to be two more chapters. I'm going to combine a bunch of stuff into the next chapter, and then there'll be an epilogue. So, just letting you guys know. Plus, you guys should check out " The Visitor" I feel bad because it isn't getting a lot of love :( haha. So check it out if you can. **

**Now for some shameless promoting. Because you guys have been so supportive of my stories, I would love it if you could check out my original stories on my fictionpress and see what you like :) The link is on my main page. My two stories are "Prelude to a kiss" and " From the Ashes" now, the first is a romantic cliche and the second is supernatural. I'd love for my readers on here to get a taste of my own, original stories. **

**Okay, I'm done with the uber long author's note. Thank you so-o-o-o much to everyone who's reading and please, please review and let me know your thoughts.**

**Until next time,**

**Faith**


	16. Chapter 15 Return

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Bayside. **

**Chapter 15- Return **

_How could I know  
that everything you say are lies about devotion and desire?  
And I know the spark inside your eyes  
was just the match I used to set myself on fire_

Bella toyed with the necklace around her neck, thinking of what the little girl had said. When her family had asked what had taken so long, she'd merely replied that her walk took long than expected. She could tell they were worried by the looks on their faces. "I told you guys," she sighed, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Olivia replied.

"Yeah, you look like you're thinking way too hard." Henry spoke up.

Bella smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I am thinking too hard. But not about anything bad."

"You're not going to tell us what really happened on your walk, are you."

Bella smiled and her brother and shook her head. "No, I'm not."

"That's no fair." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "How can I protect you if I don't know what happened?"

"I don't need protection, at least not right now. I'm telling you, it's nothing bad."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She stood up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caring."

He scoffed. "Yeah well, mom and dad would kill me if anything happened to you."

She mussed up his hair, and then before he could attack her for it, bolted up the stairs. She shut her door behind her and giggled. She loved her family. Her happy mood disappeared when she saw the empty bed. She was so used to seeing Georgiano. How was she supposed to choose? She loved Edward, but she loved Georgiano too. She groaned and lay down. His pillow still smelled like him. She pulled it closer to her and smiled.

It was then that she saw that one of the windows were open. She dropped the pillow and stood. She walked over and inspected it. It wasn't broken, which means someone had been in the room and opened it. But why? She opened it completely and peeked her head out. She remembered how Georgiano and herself loved to climb onto the roof and watch the sun set. Maybe. . . She reached out and grasped the ladder they'd put there. She started to climb, when a hand grabbed her and lifted her up. "I was hoping you'd remember." He said.

"Georgiano," she whispered. "I thought you'd left."

He smiled and shook his head. "I was gone for a day. Couldn't stay away any longer. I returned when you were out."

Her brow creased. "But no one told me-"

"I asked them not to."

Bella sat next to him and looked out. It was still snowing; a thin layer had fallen on him and his clothes. "Come back inside, or it'll snow all over you."

"Do you remember the first time we saw each other?" He asked in return.

"Of course. Why?"

He licked his lips and looked at her. "I knew I could spend the rest of my life with you. Just by seeing you, I fell in love."

"You never told me that." She whispered.

"You never asked."

She looked out, not able to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"For what?"

"Everything that's going on right now. I just. . . I need to know. I need to know if-"

"If Edward and you are truly meant to be?"

She looked back at him, a snowflake falling onto her eyelash. He brushed it off, and put his hand on her cheek. "Yes." She replied.

He leaned forward and embraced her. "I will always be here Bella. Always." Then, he kissed her softly on the lips.

Bella was the first to break the kiss. She looked him in the eyes and nodded. "I know." Then she settled herself into his arms, and they watched the snow fall.

-&-

Edward had his hands in his pockets, his eyes on Bella's house. He could see her and Georgiano on the roof, how close they were. And his heart ached. Could he really be so selfish as to try and break her away from someone who loved her so much? But, didn't he love her as much, or more? _What do I do? _He asked himself. He sighed and looked around. Maybe, just maybe, the little girl was wrong. Maybe him and Bella weren't meant to be. . . _But are you really willing to just sit back and not fight for her?_ He thought. He knew the answer was no. He'd fight. Because in twenty years, all he'd known was fighting. So, he walked up to the door and knocked.

Olivia answered, a scowl on her face as soon as she saw him. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize. My actions before were atrocious."

"You're right. They were."

"I'd like to see my family, if it's all right with you."

She sighed and stepped aside. "Make one wrong move, and I'll kill you."

"Noted." He smirked and walked inside the warm house. His family and some of the Dusettes were in the living room, chatting merrily. All the talking stopped upon his entrance though.

"Edward," Alice breathed, her eyes wide.

"Come to be an asshole again?" Rosalie asked dryly.

"No, I'm here to say sorry." He replied.

"Oh, I knew you hadn't changed!" Alice grinned, running up to hug him.

He stepped back and held up a hand. Her grin instantly faded. "I didn't say I haven't changed Alice. I'm just saying sorry."

"Why won't you hug me?" She asked quietly.

"Because, they don't hug in Volterra." Bella answered, surprising everyone. Georgiano was with her, his hand on her back. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "I heard you killed Sophie. Good for you."

"Who's Sophie?" Henry asked.

Neither answered. Instead, their eyes were bored into the others. Neither of them could look away. "Yes well, not before you showed her who's boss." Edward answered.

Bella laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I've changed. Everyone does. Not all change is bad after all."

Edward stepped forward, wondering what game she was playing. "No, not every change is bad. How would you say mine rates?"

Bella was silent.

"Cat got your tongue?" Henry joked, trying to make the mood lighter. It didn't work.

"No, I just can't answer." She replied.

"And why is that?" Edward inquired.

"Because I know underneath your hard exterior, lies the old Edward. I can see it; I know it's there."

"Do you now?" He stepped closer.

Bella broke away from Georgiano's touch and shook her head. "Yes, I can."

That was when Edward spotted the necklace around her neck, and she spotted his. "Where did you get that?" They both asked.

"A friend," Bella responded.

"Same."

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door was kicked down. Edward instantly stepped in front of Bella, his sword already drawn. "Oh please, I can fight for myself Edward."

"I'm not taking the chance."

So, she pushed him aside. As he fell, he glared at her. She smirked again.

Victoria stepped through the broken door, a grin on her face. "My, my, what do we have here? The love birds who killed my James."

Bella stiffened and faced her. "What are you doing here Victoria?"

"Why, I've come to kill you, of course."

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**iNose, gooodkarma, dreamtofly, Shamrock32, Elven at Heart, animallover0109, FireInHeaRt29, sisipepperell, dark fairy79, junayd, La-Mer-De-Lune, jacob black is my hottie, BloodsuckingLeech, pmkatter, Tulips at Twilight, Scotia, csblueyes, Madusa and The 'Wizard', xxxRubyxxx, MartaSwan, barbiedoll123, lanna-misssunshine, alwaysgone, Ksangi, Scorpiongurl324, brwneyedgrl, Bezzaletta, EDWARDS YUKKI, Edwardjustproposed , Haydenfan89, bookworm4ever123, SnapDragonGurl **

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I cannot believe how many reviews I got! Thank you so much! Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Review and let me know your thoughts!!  
Faith**


	17. Chapter 16 Road Trip

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Three days grace.**

**Chapter 16- Road trip**

_  
No time for goodbye he said  
As he faded away  
Don't put your life in someone's hands  
Their bound to steal it away_

Edward pushed past Bella and went to tackle Victoria. Instead of hitting her body, he went directly through it. He hit the wall near the door and quickly regained his composure. What the hell? Victoria laughed, her voice sounding like nails on a chalkboard. Edward growled and turned to her. "What did you do?"

"Oh please. Do you really think I'd come here, alone, when all of you are looking for me? I'm not stupid Eddie."

He hissed and pulled out a sword. "How?" Was all he asked.

She smirked. "Why do you think I've been killing witches?"

"You're stealing their magic." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, and what lovely magic it is."

"You sure know how to hold a grudge." Edward said dryly, still brandishing his sword.

She snarled, her eyes flashing black. "You killed my James."

"Yes, twenty years ago."

"Time heals no wounds. You of all people should know that. Or do you mean to tell me you got over Bella's 'death'?"

He stepped closer towards her. "Victoria, all I owe you is a blade through the heart. Nothing else."

She smirked again, her eyes fading back to crimson. "Yes, and how do you imagine you're going to pierce a hologram?"

"Somewhere you aren't a hologram, you're real." Bella spoke up.

Edward looked at her. The moment he saw her black eyes, a pain coursed through him. He'd wanted to save her from this miserable existence. She caught his gaze, and for a moment he wondered if she was reading his mind. But that was foolish to think, she had no such power.

"What do you mean by that Isabella?" Victoria asked, turning to her.

"I mean, we'll find your body Victoria. And when we do, we'll kill you."

"You're sure of that? You have no clue where I am. Try finding me, you little bitch."

Georgiano growled and stepped forward. "Why are you here?"

"Because I have a game for you all. I've stolen another witch. If you can find me in three days, she lives. If not, well let's just say I'll be getting more magic. I'll keep stealing a witch until you find me too."

"You can't do that!" Bella cried.

"Oh, but I can. I want you to find me."

"Why?" Edward questioned.

"Because I want to watch the life drain from you by my own hands. Goodbye my lovely mice. Time's ticking."

And with that, she vanished into thin air.

-&-

Bella stood beside Georgiano, a scowl on her face. "I really don't like her." She stated.

"I see why. The bitch is nuts." Olivia responded, sitting on the couch with Don. He smirked and wound an arm around her.

"We have to find her, or she'll kill another witch." Angeline spoke up from her place next to Blake.

"Yeah, I think we all caught that when she said it." Edward replied. He was pacing by the front door, a frown on his face.

Bella turned to him. _Leave my family alone._ She projected her thought to him, making sure he heard her.

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you do that?" He whispered.

_It's my power._

_No, I saw you shape shift. That has to be your power._

She rolled her eyes. _I can take anyone's power and borrow it as my own. I borrowed Angeline's power that night. She shape shifts._

_So, you're borrowing mine?_

_Yes._

_Will I-_

_No. Your powers still don't affect me. You can't read my mind unless I'm talking to you. _

_That's fair._ He thought wryly. That's when it hit him. _You were reading my mind earlier, weren't you?_

Bella froze, her features resembling those of a statue. She quickly shut down her mind, blocking him out. That was enough of that. She heard him growl in annoyance, but didn't say anything. Instead, she turned to David. "David, what should we do?"

"Well, we have no choice but to try and find her. We can't allow another witch to die."

"I agree." Bella sighed and sat down beside her brothers. Henry put a reassuring hand on her back, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "I think I'll pay the coven a visit." She said after a few moments. "We should know what powers Victoria has stolen."

David nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, that would be good. The sooner the better. Why don't you leave tonight? Pick someone to take with you and-"

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward scoffed. "You can't send Bella! Victoria may be waiting for that! She could've killed all of them, and is just waiting for us to show up."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Doesn't matter. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a fragile human anymore Edward."

"I don't care. If you're going, I'm going with you."

"Wow, trying to be a white knight huh?" Olivia joked, her eyebrow arched. "Since when are you so caring?"

"I really don't like you."

"The feeling is mutual, believe me." She sneered.

"Enough." David said calmly. "There's no need for arguing, especially now."

"I agree." Carlisle started. "We need to focus on finding Victoria."

"I'm still coming with you." Edward told Bella.

She got up and licked her lips. "Fine, but don't get in my way." She brushed past him and headed outside. Inside, she was screaming. How would they act towards each other? What would happen? She opened the garage and picked a car to drive. There were just so many choices. Everyone else had piled out after her. When she spotted Edward, her stomach jumped. _Oh, get a grip on yourself. _She scolded herself inwardly.

With a sigh, she slid into a sleek, black Mercedes. She pulled out and lowered the tinted window. Edward glanced at her with a look on his face she couldn't quite decipher. "You're driving?" He finally asked.

"No, I figure you can steer from the passenger seat." She responded coolly. Her family laughed, each of them giving her a kiss goodbye.

"Oh, this is going to be a fun trip indeed." Edward muttered as he got in.

Bella ignored the entrance of butterflies in her stomach and looked back to her family. "We'll be back. Keep an eye out."

"Don't you worry about us. We'll be fine." Julie assured her.

With a honk, Bella took off.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**Scotia, sisipepperell, FireInHeaRt29, vampireshavemorefun, Elven at Heart, brwneyedgrl, jacob black is my hottie, .J0ana., swathidarling, barbiedoll123, Scorpiongurl324, myshadoww, Ksangi, animallover0109, Duckie.X, pixstar036, La-Mer-De-Lune, GrlWithoutAName, pmkatter, alwaysgone, dark fairy79, junayd, SnapDragonGurl, Bezzaletta, BloodsuckingLeech , xXArahMistXx, muffincakegoodness, xnikkiheart **

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter is shorter, but it's mostly filler. The next one should be out soon. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm so glad you guys like this story! Check out the Visitor if you haven't, it isn't getting as much love lol. Review and let me know your thoughts!  
Faith**


	18. Chapter 17 Admittance

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Moneen. Great band.**

**Chapter 17- Admittance**

_you found me out. i need this time to breathe.  
give me space, i'll give you me.  
in time we'll sort this out.  
i'll keep this secret safe with me.  
i know you've earned the right._

Waves of white passed by them as they drove. Bella was leaning back in her seat, on hand on the steering wheel. She was going a steady one hundred twenty miles per hour. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward smirking. "What?" She asked, moving around in her seat.

"Nothing, I just can't believe you live in the fast lane now."

"Times have changed."

"I'd say. You used to hate when I drove fast." Edward fell silent, his gaze on the snow outside.

Bella arched an eyebrow. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why don't you peek in and look?"

Bella let out a dry laugh. "It's not worth the effort if you're going to be an asshole."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right. Sorry." Silence fell over them again for ten minutes. Then, he questioned, "What do you remember?"

" I remember everything concerning you and the Cullens. Actually, my visit in Forks is crystal clear. But my childhood is starting to get funny. It's to be expected though."

"Have you. . . looked for your parents?" He asked quietly.

Bella looked at him and nodded. "Renee and Phil are still married. Ten years after my 'death' they adopted his ten year old niece whose parents died in an accident. They're happy. Charlie. . . he died five years ago. A drunk driver his him on his way home."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, that's life. There's nothing that can be done about it." Bella glanced at the directions, then took a sharp right. They were almost to the coven's meeting place.

Suddenly Edward's cell phone rang. He groaned and pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello Aro. No, I need more time. She took off. Yes, well, she's more powerful than we all thought."

Bella listened to the conversation, her eyes on the road. She still couldn't believe Edward was working for them. It was so. . . unlike him. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. _I swear, the stress is going to kill me._ She thought.

That's when she heard Aro ask, "Have you figured out how you're going to bring Isabella in?"

The car screeched to a stop and she turned to him. Edward looked as if he'd gone three shades paler than his usual whiteness. His topaz eyes locked on hers. "I have to go Aro." He said, then clicked the phone shut.

Bella gritted her teeth and got out of the car. Snow landed on her, drifting down slowly from the sky. She heard Edward get out of the car too. She shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "I should've seen this coming."

"Bella, let me explain."

"No, you don't need to explain. I know what's going on. You're going to sell me to the Volturi in order to become one of them. It's all about power. That's why you're still here."

"Bella, don't be ridiculous-"

"It's Isabella to you." She snapped, her eyes going black.

Edward walked up to her, his eyes as onyx as hers. "Fine. That's not what's going on, Isabella." He spat.

"Why should I believe you?"

"You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"No? So you weren't lying the last time I saw you? In the forest behind my house? When you tore me into a million pieces?" She demanded to know. Without waiting for an answer, she pushed him onto the ground. He growled and quickly got back up. She didn't let him stay up for long. She threw her fist against his face and pushed him back down. "I loved you damn it!" She screamed. "Why wasn't I enough for you? Why didn't you stay? Did you ever love me?" She asked, her voice losing its strength.

Edward got up and shook the snow off his clothes. Then he stepped towards her, and put his hands on her cheeks. Before she could object, his lips crashed down upon hers. The kiss was urgent, passionate, and full of fire. Bella let out a tiny moan and melted against him.

The kiss was nothing like it had been when she was human. Their teeth clashed together and their tongues danced. Bella couldn't hold a single thought. All she could think of was his mouth, his body; how right everything felt.

Edward pulled back, leaving on hand on Bella's cheek. He exhaled, his breath freezing to mist in the cold air. Bella's lips were plump from kissing, her eyes were trained on his. He swallowed and said, "Never question my love for you."

"Sometimes, it's hard not to."

"I know. But Bella, I would never sell you to the Volturi. Never would I make you pay for my mistakes."

She put her forehead against his and nodded. "Why did you join them?"

He sighed again and brushed his fingers through her hair. "Because I thought you were dead. If I couldn't die myself, I wanted to become numb. To die on the inside."

"And Sophie?"

He laughed and pressed a gentle kiss against her lips. "Sophie was. . . convenient. I didn't like her, let alone love her."

Bella smirked. "Good, because she was a bitch."

"Yeah, she was." Edward stood up straight and locked hands with Bella. "I never should've let you go." He whispered.

Bella's heart flipped. "But you did. Edward. . . we can never go back to the way we were. You know that, right?"

Edward nodded his head, such sadness in his eyes. "I know Bella, we've both changed."

Bella ran her fingers over the hilt of his sword. "Maybe not completely. And maybe the changes aren't really that bad."

"Maybe. . . Now, we need to go. Victoria is still out there."

Bella shook her head in agreement and unlaced her fingers from his. "I'm still driving," she told him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Less work for me."

She laughed, the sound like music to his ears. How could he have ever thought he could live without her?

-&-

Bella picked a piece of lint off her jeans. They were sitting in a little room, waiting for the coven's leader to come to them. Apparently they were holding a gathering for their fallen sisters. Edward was beside her, staring out the window. Neither of them said a word to each other since the. . . incident before. Bella could still feel his lips against hers. Just thinking about it flustered her. She licked her lips and let out a small breath.

Edward took out his sword and started to clean it, a disinterested look on his face.

Bella scoffed. "Aren't we going to talk about earlier?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Because it's something that needs to be talked about!"

"It isn't like we haven't kissed before Bella."

Bella turned in her seat, her eyes opened wide. "Are you freaking kidding me Edward? Is this your actual reaction?"

Edward shrugged his shoulder. "I'm just not getting all worked up over it."

Bella exhaled, running a hand through her hair. "I guess they really did numb you down, didn't they?"

Edward stiffened. "Yeah, they did."

"What did you go through Edward?" She whispered.

"You don't want to know Bella. Believe me."

Bella crossed her arms. "If I didn't want to know, I wouldn't have asked."

Edward's lips pursed together and he shook his head. "You think you want to know. You don't."

"You can't tell me what I do and do not want Edward!" Bella heard a small cough from the doorway and turned. A woman was standing there, a small smile on her face. Bella's lips opened and closed. "Sorry," she finally said.

"It's quite all right. Welcome to our home." The woman replied, coming towards them. "I'm Ewana."

"There's a common name," Edward muttered under his breath.

Bella kicked his shin and smiled softly. "Don't mind him. I'm so sorry for your losses Ewana, but we're here because we need to talk about the deaths."

"I understand. You need to know what their powers were."

"How did you-"

Ewana smiled. "We have our ways Miss Dusette. Well, Patricia was a fire element and Daisy was telekinetic. Telana had the power to be in two places at once, we call it astral projection. The rest of our sisters killed were simply Wiccan practioners. They didn't have any strong powers."

Bella held out her hand. "Thank you so much for seeing us Ewana. We'll catch who did this."

Ewana smiled and shook Bella's hand. Suddenly, she tilted her head to the side and grinned. "You've been touched by Fate."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"In due time Miss Dusette. For now, have a good day." She stood, her posture straight.

Bella and Edward stood also. "Goodbye Ewana." Bella said.

"Blessed be."

Bella walked out, a frown on her face. Touched by Fate? She put her fingers around her necklace and pondered what Ewana had met.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**BloodsuckingLeech, Bezzaletta, jacob black is my hottie, deathequalsoul, jenski, gir29, JustJo94, sisipepperell, dark fairy79, La-Mer-De-Lune, .J0ana., animallover0109, barbiedoll123, junayd, lanna-misssunshine, Elven at Heart, alwaysgone, FireInHeaRt29, Scotia, muffincakegoodness, Katharine Grant, .:KGR:.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I loved writing it. Haha. Thanks so much for reading. Review and let me know your thoughts.  
Faith


	19. Chapter 18 Answers

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Copeland.**

**Chapter 18- Answers**

_There's a love that transcends  
All that we've known of ourselves  
And I'll wait for it to come  
I'll wait for it to come  
Well it's got to be strong to touch my heart  
Through its shell  
And I'll wait for it to come  
I'll wait for it to come_

Edward looked out the car window, his hand on his temple. His mind was reeling from their kiss, and how cold he'd been. But the passion, the desire. . . He'd never wanted her more than he had at that moment. He sighed and watched the trees pass. Plus, what Ewana had said was currently confusing him. Touched by Fate? Did that have anything to do with the necklace he'd gotten? He hesitantly touched it, feeling it warm underneath his fingertips. Well, that was strange. "What are you thinking?" Bella suddenly asked, tearing him from his thoughts. He turned to her. What would he say?

His mouth opened and he managed to say, "Well, I was thinking about you and-"

Bella smirked. "I meant about the case. Where do you think Victoria is?"

Edward's mouth closed and he froze. So. . . She was going to be as cold as he'd been. Two could play at that game. "I have no clue, but it shouldn't be hard to find her." He answered stiffly.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. All we have to do is look for the powers in other areas around her. Fire is a rare power amongst witches. Only the powerful get powers having to do with the elements."

"I suppose your bosses told you that."

"As a matter of fact, they did. They're very knowledgeable."

Bella scoffed. "They're killers."

Edward stared into her beautiful topaz eyes and whispered, "I am too."

Bella swallowed and shook her head. "No, you're not that person Edward."

Edward sighed and reached over her, taking the steering wheel from her. Then he veered the car off to the side. "Bella, look at me." He instructed. She did so, her eyes piercing into him. He put his hands on her face and got closer to her. He could see her chest quicken. "What do you see?" He asked her.

"I see you." She replied simply.

He shook his head. "No, look closer."

"Edward, this is-"

He put his finger on her lips and repeated, "Look closer."

Bella sighed, but did so. Edward could've lost himself in her gaze. In her. "I see pain." She finally answered. She put her hand on his cheek and moved her fingers over his skin.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm not the same."

She shook her head. "I know, I know. I wish. . . I wish you were, but I can see you aren't."

"You deserve better than me."

Bella laughed and traced his lips with her fingertips. "See, now there's the old Edward."

Edward laughed along with her. Then, he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. "I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you too," she answered, her gaze still on his eyes. "I could never forget you Edward. Never."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for abandoning you."

Bella moved back and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, you can't change the past."

Edward nodded his head, feeling tension growing in the car. Although, he wasn't quite sure why. "No, you can't."

Bella licked her lips and cleared her throat. "We. . . we should start getting back."

"Yeah, we should."

And just like that, the moment was over.

-&-

Bella walked into her house, Edward not far behind her. She wasn't thinking about the kiss in the field, or whatever had happened in the car. She had to put her mind on the murders and Victoria. She didn't have time to worry about her love life. She threw her purse on the table beside the door and put her hands on her hips. "Fire, telekinesis and astral projection." She stated, heading into the living room. Her family and the Cullens looked at her, confused looks on their faces.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Henry asked.

"Yes," Bella rolled her eyes and plopped down on the seat beside him. "Those are the powers Victoria stole."

"She stole fire?" Georgiano asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bella glanced at Edward, seeing him stiffen. She nodded her head, finding herself unable to tear her gaze from him. _There's no time for a feud between your lovers. _She reminded herself. "Yeah, she killed a witch with the ability to control fire and such."

"Well, there's great news." Alice replied bitterly.

"What about the other witches?" Carlisle asked, just as David was about to.

"They were just Wiccan practioners. Their powers, if they even had any, weren't strong enough to affect her."

The room was silent for a few moments. "Well," Olivia began, "what's the plan?"

"I have no clue." Bella sighed. She leaned her head against the couch, wishing she could fall asleep. Georgiano began to brush his fingers through her hair, probably not even realizing he was doing it. Bella searched out with her power, feeling Edward's swimming around his body. She opened her mind and said, _Are you okay? You look like you want to murder someone._

_No, I'm not okay. I hate that he's touching you. _Edward responded, not even asking how she'd gotten into his mind.

_Edward, please. Don't do this._

_Do what? Be jealous? I'm sorry Bella, but you can't ask that of me. _

_You left me damn it. You left me and I should've moved on. I did move on. Until. . . _She immediately shut down the links between them, knowing she'd gone too far.

Edward stared at her, the hurt evident in his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm sorry?" He questioned her aloud.

Everyone looked at them. "Okay, what just happened?" Emmett asked for everyone.

"Nothing." Both Edward and Bella replied.

"Right, so it was something." Don said blandly.

Bella scowled and pushed him with her shoe. "Shush. Come on guys, we need to focus."

"Focus on what? How are you going to find her Bella?" Olivia asked.

"I have no clue, but we have to do something! We can't let someone die. We can't let her kill anyone else."

"We've been over-looking the easiest option." David suddenly spoke up.

They turned to him, waiting for him to continue. Julie's face lit up with understanding and she smiled softly. "You're the answer Bella. You can take her powers too, you can use them against her."

Bella's mouth opened. "Yah, I can can't I? Well, that still doesn't explain how. . . " Her voice trailed off. She stood and began to pace. "And I can look for her!" She exclaimed after a moment.

"Care to explain?" Rosalie asked.

Bella ignored her and turned to Alice. "Have you had a vision?"

"No. . . Why?"

"How about you Georgiano?"

"No, I haven't."

"I know why! It's because she doesn't want you to see. She wants me to see."

"I'm confused." Rosalie stated.

Alice's eyes opened in realization and she bolted up. "You can use our powers to find her! And you can contact her using Edward's! It's perfect!'

And it was perfect. Except for the fact that when they turned to look at Edward, he was gone.

-&-

Atropos scowled, her eyes turning to a dark gray. "We were so close! That foolish boy!"

"He was only doing what he thought best." Lachesis stated.

"Yes, it's too bad what he thinks is best is so terribly wrong!"

"Don't worry my sisters, they'll find each other. They have the necklaces." Clotho reminded them.

Atropos sighed and sat down, staring into the mirror on the table. "I don't know sisters. I think this is a fated couple, who are meant for disaster. We've tried everything-"

"Not everything." Clotho said, her face grave.

"Clotho, we can't. It's too dangerous!" Lachesis cried.

"I fear it's the only way."

"But, they could get stuck-"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. Are you?"

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**pmkatter, Scotia, xlynnx, Kanamelover, FireInHeaRt29, Elven at Heart, dark fairy79, .J0ana., La-Mer-De-Lune, junayd, Bezzaletta, halojones, Midnight Taiyou, barbiedoll123, JustJo94, muffincakegoodness, Tulips at Twilight, EdwardLuvr, MrsShadows, animallover0109, jacob black is my hottie, brwneyedgrl, Alli, Ellanara, Scorpiongurl324, sisipepperell **

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I'm so evil ha. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I loved writing it. Review and let me know your thoughts. How I'm doing and such. Thanks so much for reading!  
Faith**


	20. Chapter 19 Melting away

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to All Time Low.**

**Chapter 19- Melting away**

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
finger prints sold me out  
but our foot prints washed away  
I'm guilty but I'm safe for one more day _

Edward walked along the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets. They were probably wondering where he'd gone, but it was for the best he left. For everyone. For Bella. He looked up at the dark gray sky. Where had he gone wrong? Ah, he knew the answer to that. The moment he left Bella, that's when everything spiraled out of control. All his pain and all of her pain. . .it was all because of him; all because of one stupid decision. _I thought I was done beating myself up over that, _he thought. But he knew he would never, as long as he lived, forgive himself for what he'd done.

So, to try and make up for it, he was going after Victoria by himself. Besides, that was how it was supposed to be. He'd find her, kill her, and go back to Volterra. Go back to his life he led now.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even hear anyone approach him until they were directly behind him. He turned around, only to meet the point of a blade. It thrusted through his chest, dazing him. Pain throbbed through his veins. He drew his sword, and was about to counter attack, when the attacker stuck something in his neck. The next thing Edward knew, was total and utter blackness.

-()-

Bella paced the living room, her index finger and thumb massaging her temple. Where had he gone? Why had he left? She slammed her fist down on the table and shouted, "Damn it, we do not have time for this!" The table collapsed, falling to pieces.

Georgiano walked up and guided her towards the couch. "Calm down-"

Bella held up a finger and snapped, "Do not tell me to calm down!"

"Bella, come on." Olivia cooed, taking her sister from her brother. Georgiano's lips set into a tight frown. Olivia put a hand on his arm and smiled softly. "I'll talk to her. Go in the kitchen and help."

Georgiano nodded and walked away, but not before placing the tiniest of kisses on Bella's cheek. Bella closed her eyes and sank into the couch. "I am such a bitch." She muttered.

Olivia sat beside her. "You're not a bitch, you're stressed. It's perfectly normal to snap at people in a time of crisis."

Bella smirked. "I don't think I've ever heard you so. . .mature."

Olivia gently hit Bella's shoulder, a frown on her face. "Hey now!" She exclaimed, a twinkle in her eye.

Bella sighed and laid her head down. "Where could he be?" She whispered.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders and laid beside her. "Couldn't tell you. But, he's been trained by the Volturi. He'll be fine."

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling."

Suddenly, Jasper came rushing into the living room. He stepped in front of Bella, his eyes black. "Alice needs you." He told her simply.

She darted out of her chair, a look of worry on her face. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but she's having a vision and she keeps calling out your name."

Bella ran up the stairs with Jasper and Olivia. Was it Victoria?

Alice was on the floor of the room Jasper and her were staying in. Her eyes were unseeing, her posture stiff. "Bella, need Bella." She murmured.

Bella knelt next to her and put on arm on her shoulder. "I'm here Alice."

"Horrible, so horrible." Alice cried.

Bella inhaled, knowing what she had to do. She closed her eyes and focused on the power she felt from magic. She soaked it up and waited. The vision hit her like a ton of bricks. Edward, chained to a wall. Blood, there was so much blood. Victoria walked up, a grin on her face. She had a dagger in her hand, drawing the steel across Edward's chest. The skin sizzled, Edward bucked against the wall in pain. "A lover for a lover," Victoria crooned.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. She looked around, seeing she was back in the room. Alice was drawn out of the vision also, a horrified look on her face. Bella shook Alice's shoulders. "Did you see a place? An address?"

"No," Alice whispered.

Bella swallowed, fear creeping into her stomach. "Alice, think hard. Did you see an address?"

"No!" Alice shouted back, her face contorted with rage. Her features softened after a moment and she exhaled. "No."

Bella shook her head. "Fine. We need to leave."

"Where are we going to go?" Jasper asked.

"I don't care! As long as we find Edward."

"Bella, we have no clue where-"

"We'll find him! Now, let's spread out and look."

Everyone looked at Bella, not bothering to argue. As she was getting ready to leave, Bella touched the necklace around her neck. _Please, please let him be okay._

-()-

Edward woke do a dank room, probably a basement. It took him a few moments to realize he was chained up, to a wall nonetheless. And he wasn't wearing a shirt. How had that happened? _I wasn't thinking, I wasn't listening. Damn it! _He scolded himself, pulling on the chains. They weren't budging, which meant they had to be enchanted.

"Where the fuck am I?" He murmured.

"Eddie, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Edward stiffened. "Victoria."

She giggled and stepped out of the light. "Of course. It's so wonderful to see you again."

Edward smiled. "I wish I could say the same. But, in reality, I just want you to burn in hell."

Victoria tisked and walked closer to him. She put a dagger to his chin and said, "That wasn't very nice."

Edward smirked. "Oh, I am so sorry to offend you."

Victoria hit him, a look of rage on her face. Edward spit out the venom, still smiling. "I cannot wait to wipe that smile clean off of your face." Victoria growled.

"I'd like to see you try."

Victoria plunged the dagger into his chest, waiting for him to scream. But Edward held back his cries. An enchanted dagger. Damn. The wound burned like fire. She swiped him again, and again the fire burned through his veins. "I won't stop 'til you scream." She told him.

He gritted his teeth and shook his head. "Never."

Victoria shrugged her shoulders and stabbed him again. She was rearing for a fourth shot, when a bright light appeared. Edward closed his eyes against the light. What was happening? When he opened them, the little girl from before was standing there, yet she seemed older. Victoria went to lunge at her, but the girl stopped her with a mere flick of her wrist. Victoria was frozen. Edward's eyes opened. The girl walked towards him and threw some dust on him. "Time matters none. I bring you back to the moment when you lost your faith, your love, your hope."

And then he was gone.

-()-

Bella was running in the woods, searching for an abandoned building. . .anything. She stopped and let out a yell. "Edward!" She shouted. "Damn it, where are you?"

Suddenly, someone appeared next to her. Bella froze. It was a woman, appearing to be in her mid-twenties. The woman held up a hand and smiled. "I mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Bella asked. She didn't have time for this, she needed to find Edward!

"A friend." The woman threw something at her, it appeared to be dust. Then she said, "Time matters none. I bring you back to the moment you lost your faith, your love, and your hope."

Bella was about to question her, when her surroundings melted away.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
.J0ana., brwneyedgrl, My-BellaLuvsEdward, crimson hearts, jacob black is my hottie, awesomestuff16, xlynnx, Luckybugg, sisipepperell, junayd, Scotia, Yesterdays Girl19, barbiedoll123, BattyCuppyCakes, Alli, La-Mer-De-Lune, muffincakegoodness, Midnight Taiyou, Bezzaletta, halojones, Elven at Heart, Scorpiongurl324, alwaysgone, Miss Wannabe, animallover0109, Michelle62092, rechalg, FireInHeaRt29, tayalysse3, Holly,  
Ellanara, I-love-benji**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks to everyone who has been reading!  
Faith**


	21. Chapter 20 Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones, belong to me. The song belongs to Evanescence.**

**Chapter 20- Soul Mates**

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me._

Bella looked around, confusion showing on her brow. "Where am I?" She muttered. Green foliage was all around her, and she could hear a bunny hopping not even a foot away from her. "Hello?" She called out.

"Bella?" Someone said from behind her.

She turned, her hair whipping around her. It was Edward, and he was bleeding. She rushed towards him and put her hand on his bare chest. "Edward? What happened?"

He sneered, "Victoria happened. Apparently the bitch likes to torture."

Bella nodded her head and watched the wounds slowly heal. Then she smacked him. 

"What was that for?" Edward asked, his features showing his surprise. He massaged his cheek. 

"For leaving! Do you know how worried I was?"

He smirked. "Were you now?"

She groaned and resisted the urge to hit him again. Instead, she asked, "Where are we?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure."

"Well, let's find out." She walked off, knowing he'd follow her. After a couple seconds, her it dawned on her. "Oh, my, God." She whispered.

"What?" Edward questioned, looking confused.

"You don't recognize this?"

"No, should I?"

Bella put a hand on her hip and laughed bitterly. "Yeah, you should! This is where you broke my heart."

Edward's eyes opened wide. "We're at your house?"

"The backyard of her house actually," a voice came from behind them..

They spun around, surprised at being crept up on. It was the little girl. "Where the hell did you come from?" Edward asked. 

She smiled. "You've both been sent here to remember and to heal."

"We have to deal with Victoria," Bella said, crossing her arms over her chest.

The little girl shook her head. "No, you must deal with the issue of the heart first. Victoria will wait, this will not."

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "I am many things."

"And the woman who took me?"

"That would be my sister."

"Are you ever going to tell us who you are?" Edward asked, his wounds healed.

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Time will tell. Now, listen and remember. Only then can you move forward." And she shimmered away. 

Bella sighed. Suddenly, they heard their past shelves walking through the forest. "What if they see us?" She hissed.

Edward grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Let's not chance that." He replied. 

She noticed she was pressed close to his bare chest and moved away. She knew that if she were human, she would've been blushing up a storm. They watched themselves trek through the foliage and stop. Edward's face was beautifully blank. Bella could smell her own heartbeat, pounding away. She wanted to scream, "Run, run away! He's going to hurt you! He's going to tear you apart!" But didn't. She just watched. 

"You. . .don't want me?" Her old self asked.

Bella could feel anger growing in her body. How could he do that to her? Just discard her like trash?

"No." Edward's old self answered. 

She felt Edward stiffen to the side of her. God, she wanted to hit him. "How could you?" She asked, her voice deep. All the sorrow and rage she suppressed over the years came flowing back through her veins. 

"Bella, I did it-"

"For my own good, yeah, you've said that. Except, it did nothing but break me apart."

"I've said I'm sorry-"

"Look at that!" She cried. "Look at your face, listen to what you're saying! How can you sit here and say you're sorry, when you're watching yourself right there, break me apart. You did that of your own free will."

"Bella-"

Bella stood and started to pace. "You promised you wouldn't go anywhere. You promised and. . ." She sank to the ground, her eyes prickling with unshed tears. "You lied."

Edward knelt beside her. "I was a bastard Bella. I thought. . .I thought I knew what was best for you, and I didn't. I still don't. And I'm sorry. I can't say it enough. When I heard that you died. . .I died too. I should've been there to protect you Bella, I let you down, and I'm so sorry for that." 

Bella pressed herself to his chest and let him rub her back. "How could you say you didn't love me?"

Edward put his head on hers and sighed. "I don't know. It was hard, and it wasn't true. Nothing I said was true Bella."

Bella lifted her head, looking at him intently. "You mean that?"

"With everything I am. I've always loved you, and always will. You were, are, everything to me. My world revolved around you. All I ever thought about was when I was going to see you again. Not only did I love your laugh, your blush, your smile. . .I also loved the way you thought about things, and your intellect. How you hated me spending money on you and buying you expensive things. How you loved watching Romeo and Juliet, talking with it as it went along. . ."

Bella sobbed, her heart breaking. "Edward, twenty years. . .I could've found you, I could've looked for you!"

Edward put his finger on her lips, quieting her. "I don't blame you for not finding me. Bella, all I want is your forgiveness. If you love Georgiano, stay with him. You deserve to be with someone you hasn't broken your heart. All I need, is to know you forgive me."

Bella felt her chest grow warm. She glanced down and saw the necklace the little girl had given her was glowing. She grinned and threw her arms around Edward's neck, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, her eyes were glowing. "I love you Edward, so much. I can't see myself living without you now that I've seen you again. I'll follow you anywhere. If you go to Volterra, I'll go with you. I just want to be with you." 

Edward smiled and kissed her back. He could feel his necklace burning against his chest. "Soul mates," he whispered.

Bella's brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Edward chuckled and took the necklace out from underneath his shirt. "That girl gave this to me, she said-"

"That it would glow when you felt the most loved, and whoever made you feel like that, was your soul mate." Bella answered for him. She took hers out from underneath her shirt and showed him. "She gave me one too."

They both laughed. "I'd really like to know who she is." Edward said. 

Bella stood, brushing the dirt from her pants. "Yeah, me too."

Edward looked at the sky, wondering what had happened to their past selves, they hadn't even noticed them leave. "So, you forgive me?" He asked.

Bella nodded her head, her smile fading. "I can't hold a grudge. I won't. Just, don't do it again Edward."

He pulled her close to him and smiled. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Then neither am I." 

"So," Edward mused, "how do you think we get out of here?"

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**Scotia, halojones, pmkatter, Michelle62092, Edwardjustproposed, Midnight Taiyou, JustJo94, Bezzaletta, .J0ana., crimson hearts, Marshi, xxxRubyxxx, Scorpiongurl324, xlynnx, myshadoww, awesomestuff16, junayd, sisipepperell, FireInHeaRt29, LaLaLethie, La-Mer-De-Lune, barbiedoll123, Alli, I-love-Benji, Tulips at Twilight, Ellanara, muffincakegoodness, beach bum, Miss Wannabe, brwneyedgrl, FallingwithVenom92,  
jenski, Elven at Heart, viva la cheez, animallover0109, Luckybugg, alwaysgone**

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter, but I wanted to just end it there. I thought that was a good place to end it. So, this is by my favorite chapter, hopefully you guys liked it too :) Review and let me know your thoughts. Thank you all so much for reading!  
Faith**


	22. Chapter 21 Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Corinne Bailey Rae.**

**Chapter 21- Forgiveness**

_Just like a star across my sky,  
Just like an angel off the page,  
You have appeared to my life,  
Feel like I'll never be the same,  
Just like a song in my heart,  
Just like oil on my hands,  
Oh.. I do love you.  
_

It seemed as if they were going in circles. Before they knew it, they were in the meadow; where so many memories had occurred. Bella smiled and sat on the grass. "It was here, I first learned what you were." She said.

Edward sat beside her and nodded his head, wisps of his bronze hair moving in the wind.

"I remember that you were frightened, or so it seemed, to come out of the shadows."

"I was. I didn't know what you would think of me."

Bella stared wistfully at the clouds in the sky. "I thought you were beautiful, a work of art."

Edward chuckled and lied on the grass. "Not as beautiful as you," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

Bella rolled hers, and then just looked at him. He looked. . .frozen. Like a picture that someone had taken. So calm, so relaxed, so still. She lied down beside him and linked her fingers with his. "Why do you think she hasn't come to get us?"

"Maybe there's something we're missing."

Bella frowned. "What? I forgave you, we confessed our undying love for each other, what else is there?"

"Maybe. . .something we're not talking about? Something we don't think is important, but is?"

Bella groaned. "Why must things be so difficult?"

Edward shrugged. He knew why they hadn't left yet though; or at least, he had an educated guess. She'd forgiven him, but he hadn't forgiven himself. How could he? He just couldn't help but feel like he was. . .making a catastrophic mistake by coming back into her life. What if she would be happier with Georgiano? What if he hurt her again? What if she was lying when she said she'd forgiven him?

"What if's get you nowhere." Bella whispered, her topaz eyes on his.

Edward stiffened. "You were listening? I didn't even feel you enter my mind."

She shook her head, a sad look on her face. She leaned on her side, then put her hand on his arm. "Edward, I'm not lying when I said I forgave you. And. . .who knows what will happen in the future? I love you, that's all that matters to me. Forever and for always."

"Bella, I hurt you-"

"It's in the past Edward. We all make mistakes. I held onto the hurt for so long. . .I just don't want to anymore. I want to let go of all the hurt, all the pain, and start fresh."

Edward could see the truth of her words in her eyes. "Sometimes," he whispered, "love isn't enough."

Bella shook her head, her eyes glittering with tears that would never fall. "No Edward, you aren't doing this. We just made up!"

"We got caught up in the moment-"

"Don't you dare cheapen what happened between us. You saw the necklaces. For God's sake, what more do you need? A giant blimp to come across the sky saying, 'Edward and Bella are meant to be'? Maybe an angel with a harp, singing some tune about how-"

"I get it Bella, I get what you're saying. I just can't help what I'm feeling."

Bella stood, her eyes black. "What you're feeling is bullshit!"

Edward stood also, his hands clenching. "How can you say that?"

"Because it's true! Everything is fine except for you damned self-doubt! Get over your. . .angst ridden conscience and open your eyes! What happened doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. I am sick and tired of thinking about. . ." Bella's voice trailed off and she sighed. Her eyes slowly bled back to topaz. She bit her lip and let out a small sob. "I just want to be with you Edward. I don't want to fight and think about the 'what if'. Just. . .let it go."

Edward walked over to her, embracing her in his arms. She put her head on his chest, listening to him breathe. "I love you," he said quietly.

"And I you," she replied.

Edward closed his eyes, and inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. The part of him that told him he didn't deserve her, that she was better off without him, swelled. But he pushed it down. _She's mine,_ he thought, kissing her on the head. _She's a part of me, and I'm not going anywhere. _The scene from before flashed in his mind. His eyes so dark, his words so cruel.

_"You don't. . .want me?"_

_"No."_

Edward breathed in sharply. Then he did something, he never thought he'd do. . .

He forgave himself.

The meadow faded away, and Bella clung to him, frightened. "What's going on?"

Edward was about to answer, when everything stopped. They were on a trail, where Bella had started off.

"We're back." He stated.

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I think. . .I think whoever gave us this second chance, found what they were looking for."

"And what was that?"

"Forgiveness." Edward responded, looking Bella straight in the eye.

She grinned and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Edward-" then she stopped. "Oh, crap!"

"What?" Edward questioned, instantly worried.

"We still have to deal with Victoria, and neither of us knows where she is now!"

Oh, that.

-()-

Victoria snarled, her hair flying in all directions. "Where could he have gone?" She shouted, making one of her cronies cringe. "Find him!" As soon as the vampire scattered, she collapsed into a chair. He'd disappeared. One moment he'd been there, the next he'd been gone. She inhaled deeply, then exhaled. _Control yourself. You'll find him, and then, you can have your revenge. _

Victoria glanced at the photo on her dresser. Her and James, surrounded by woods. She felt a pang in her heart and bit back a sob. In twenty years, the pain from losing him hadn't eased a bit. In fact, in some ways, it had gotten worse. She screamed out her rage, shattering a mirror in the bathroom.

"Why?" She yelled. "Why did you have to leave me? Why were you so obsessed about that _stupid _human girl? We should've just left! Then you'd be alive and I wouldn't be alone! You left me alone James!"

She fell to her knees and closed her eyes. She could see him behind her closed lids, his hand outstretched towards her, a smile on his face. "Oh, my James," she whispered. She reached for him, but he was getting farther away. He was leaving her. And when she opened her eyes again, he was gone.

She stood and brushed herself off, wiping her eyes of any emotion. She would have her revenge. Then, maybe, she would feel a little less alone. Or, she wouldn't. At least she would have avenged James' death.

-()-

"Did you see where she led you? Anything around you?" Bella asked him, squeezing his hands for support. "I mean, did you by any chance look out a window and see something outside or. . ."

"No, nothing. I couldn't tell you where she took me." Edward answered.

They were back at the house he was staying in, trying to think of something. Anything that would help them find Victoria.

Bella brushed back her bangs and scowled. "How is she hiding from us?"

"She's had twenty years to plan this. I imagine she knows what she's doing."

Bella sighed and leaned against his shoulder. "I just wish she would. . .be gone."

Edward chuckled and nodded his head. "Me too."

Bella looked at him, then looped her hands around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, feeling his soft flesh beneath hers. To tempt him, she bit down. Just enough to draw a little venom.

Edward's arms around her waist tightened, and he felt himself grow hot at the thought of what they could do. She wasn't a human anymore. . .she wasn't breakable.

"Edward," Bella breathed, her voice a bit deeper.

"Bella, we don't-"

She put her lips against his again, silencing him. Edward lifted her up, so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. As he was carrying her to the bedroom, her lips trailed down his neck. Occasionally she would nip his skin with her teeth, driving him wild.

Once they were in his room, he gently put her on the bed. She was struggling to lift his shirt, but he still her hands with his.

He bent forward, so his lips were near hers, and whispered, "I want to take my time."

She nodded her head, watching him intensely. His hands skimmed along the front of her shirt, sending shivers down her spine. How long had she wanted this? How long had she been waiting for him to. . .delve inside of her and release her pent up passion? _Too long, _she thought as he laid hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. She put her fingers through his hair, feeling his silky locks. When his tongue met her stomach in a quick lick, she gasped.

Edward chuckled. He slowly undressed her, taking all the time in the world.

"I love you," she said, not sure she could get sick of murmuring those words.

"Forever and for always," he answered.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reading and reviewing:**  
**Elven at Heart, halojones, Scorpiongurl324, Marshi, Midnight Taiyou, Michelle62092, animallover0109, junayd, awesomestuff16, Ellanara, jenski, Bloodwing-23, BloodsuckingLeech, .J0ana., CaraMia92, sisipepperell, stacie allison, noel, LaLaLethie, dark fairy79, barbiedoll123, alwaysgone, shookie, crimson hearts, xlynnx, Miss Wannabe, muffincakegoodness, beach bum, FireInHeaRt29, La-Mer-De-Lune, IndigoCalypso, BloodsuckingLeech, Lola Schatzi, EDWARDS YUKKI**

**A/N: So, there it is. My favorite chapter lol. Now, I didn't know if you guys would want like, a full bedroom scene, so I cut it short, kept it innocent. If enough people want me to change it, I will. It's all up to you guys and what you want. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, this is my favorite. Thanks to everyone who's been reading! Please review and let me know what you think :)  
Faith**


	23. Interlude

**All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer, whereas new ones belong to me. **

**-You do NOT need to read this chapter. All it is, is a lengthened "bedroom scene" from the last chapter. So, like I said, if you don't wish to read it, you don't have to. -**

**Interlude**

_**Previously on Forgotten Love:**_

_Bella looked at him, then looped her hands around his neck. She pressed her lips to his, feeling his soft flesh beneath hers. To tempt him, she bit down. Just enough to draw a little venom. _

_Edward's arms around her waist tightened, and he felt himself grow hot at the thought of what they could do. She wasn't a human anymore. . .she wasn't breakable. _

_"Edward," Bella breathed, her voice a bit deeper. _

_"Bella, we don't-" _

_She put her lips against his again, silencing him. Edward lifted her up, so she had to wrap her legs around his waist. As he was carrying her to the bedroom, her lips trailed down his neck. Occasionally she would nip his skin with her teeth, driving him wild. _

_Once they were in his room, he gently put her on the bed. She was struggling to lift his shirt, but he still her hands with his. _

_He bent forward, so his lips were near hers, and whispered, "I want to take my time."_

_She nodded her head, watching him intensely. His hands skimmed along the front of her shirt, sending shivers down her spine. How long had she wanted this? How long had she been waiting for him to. . .delve inside of her and release her pent up passion? Too long, she thought as he laid hot kisses down her neck and collarbone. She put her fingers through his hair, feeling his silky locks. When his tongue met her stomach in a quick lick, she gasped. . ._

He raised his head and met her lips in a passionate kiss. His fingers grazed the skin at her waist as he slowly lifted her shirt above her, finally tossing it on the floor. Bella kept her fingers in his hair as he lowered his mouth once again to her waiting flesh. His lips continued up her skin, his tongue occasionally licking her stomach and skin. He met up with the line of her bra, looking up at her. Her eyes were black with desire. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked.

Bella groaned and suddenly flipped him over, so she was straddling his waist. She lowered her mouth to his and asked, "How many times do I have to say yes? God Edward; yes, yes, yes!"

He chuckled and flipped them back over, unhooking her bra in the process. "Good enough for me," he replied before touching her breasts with his lips.

Bella let out a tiny moan and closed her eyes. Edward continued to explore her chest with his teeth, tongue, and lips; drawing soft sounds from her that were driving him wild.

After a couple moments, he began descending down her body once more. His fingers rubbed against her skin like silk while he slowly undid her jean button. He slid the pants off her, keeping his gaze locked on hers. While still watching her, he put his lips to her ankles, kissing each one. Then he ascended, kissing each millimeter of her flesh. By the time he reached her thighs, Bella was ready to cry out. _Too slow, _she thought.

Just as she was about to complain, her panties were off and his mouth was on her, his tongue flicking inside her body. She cried out, her back arching up, needing more. She grasped the bed, throwing herself up. Edward suckled her core, loving the taste of her. After a few moments, her body heating up with every lick, desire burst through her and she cried out from the pleasure.

After the shock began to wear off, her body feeling electrified, she grabbed Edward's shirt and dragged him up her body. She kissed him full on the lips, her taste on his mouth. Her fingers ran along his jean line, and she pulled his shirt off, throwing it beside hers. She placed her hands on his taut chest, feeling his muscles on her fingertips. Her nails dug into his skin, making his eyes flash black.

"You temptress," he teased.

She laughed and threw themselves onto the floor, landing on top of him. "It's what I'm best at." She bit his right nipple, then moved her lips down to his navel. She licked the skin and removed his jeans in second. He was thick and ready underneath his boxers. She brushed her hand across him, drawing a slight intake of breath on his part.

"Bella," he whispered. "You do more of that, and I don't know how much my control will last."

She smiled and put her fingers on the waistband of his boxers, slowly pulling them down. She kept her eyes on him, and when he was fully unclothed, lowered her lips to full length of him. He let out a small cry and grabbed her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. She licked his tip, watching his reaction. "You wanted it slow," she reminded him.

He shook his head and rolled them over, his member directly above her core. "I want you," he told her. "Now." Then, he swiftly entered her.

She let out a yelp, instantly hooking her legs around his waist. His rhythm was hard yet gentle; every thrust sent her wheeling in desire. She clawed his back with her nails, drawing venom. Edward kissed her as they danced, the passion in him building.

Venom lined their foreheads like sweat, the fire bursting in their bodies at the same time. Bella cried out, her nails digging into his skin even harder. With one final thrust, his venom spilled into her, filling her like warm water.

Slowly, they stopped moving, their breaths shallow and quick. Bella laughed, trying to wipe the fluid from his wounds. "Sorry about that."

Edward chuckled. "It's no problem." He kissed her, leaving himself inside her. "I've waited for that for a long, long time."

"Me too. It was worth the wait."

Finally, he exited her. Then he lifted her up and laid her on the bed, lying down beside her. She placed her head on his chest, kissing it softly. Together, they watched the stars pierce into the night sky. "I love you," she said, not sure she could get sick of murmuring those words.

"Forever and for always," he answered.

**

* * *

****Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
Elven at Heart, sisipepperell, xXWishesxX, Ellanara, animallover0109, elleg20, jenski, Scotia, Scorpiongurl324, Lola Schatzi, kat-essense, halojones,  
Michelle62092, FireInHeaRt29, SimplyAbsurd, Bezzaletta, barbiedoll123, Zoe58, Midnight Taiyou, sugarsurged, .J0ana., Edwardjustproposed, Undead.And.Loving.It, dark fairy79 **

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this little. . .scene.** **Lol. I have to say it's one of the most detailed sex scenes I've written. Hopefully it's okay, and everyone who reads this likes it. Thanks so much for reading! Mwah to you all :)  
Faith**


	24. Chapter 22 Common Ground

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Demon Hunter.

**Chapter 22- Common ground**

_Oh, my heartstrings come undone  
I will wait for you, pray for you  
Before I make my final run  
I will stay with you, decay with you _

Bella shifted, opening her eyes slowly. She had spent the last couple hours just feeling Edward breathe beneath her cheek. She traced his chest with a finger, watching her hand move across his skin. "I'm beat," she murmured. And it was true. Edward had made love to her until she couldn't stand. He'd had to carry her to the bed.

Edward laughed and kissed her hair. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Good," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "But, we still have to deal with Victoria."

Edward groaned. "Don't bring her up after something so amazingly good."

Bella chuckled. "Sorry, but it's true."

"I know. We should head back to your house. They're all probably wondering where we are." He kissed her cheek, her jaw line, her neck. . .anywhere he could. "You don't. . .you don't regret this, do you?"

Bella tilted her head so she could look at him better, her features stretched in surprise. "Are you kidding me? God no, Edward, not at all." She kissed him deeply to help prove her point. Her hands moved across his back and she pulled him close to her. A familiar ache began between her legs and she moaned. "We shouldn't."

"There are many things we shouldn't do," Edward replied, nipping at the skin in the hollow of her neck with his teeth.

She bucked beneath him, her fingernails digging into his back.

They didn't end up leaving for two more hours. By then, they were fairly certain they could be around each other without wanting to rip of the other's clothing. Which would be a bad thing around their loved ones. Very bad.

Bella knocked on the door, her hand gripped in Edward's. "We'll be fine." He told her.

"You don't know that. My brothers are very, very over-protective."

"You think I can't take them?" Edward asked, amused.

Bella glanced at his leather jacket, his long sword. . .he was donned like someone straight out of a harlequin romance novel. His bronze hair moved slightly in the wind, and she could see the faintest hint of his chest through his black tee. She gulped and replied, "No, I think you'd be just fine."

He laughed, kissing her softly. "We'll both be fine." He repeated.

The door suddenly opened and David sighed. "Oh, thank God. You're okay. Bella, we were so worried! Where have you been?"

"Sorry, something. . .strange happened. Something that would take a while to explain."

"We have the time. Come in, hurry. Everyone's missed you."

_What are we going to tell them? _Bella asked him silently, borrowing his power.

_What do you think we should tell them?_

_No clue. _

_That's not helpful._

_You're the one that works with the Volturi. _She said. _And don't take that tone with me._

_What tone? _He asked innocently.

_You know what tone. _

He chuckled to himself, stepping in after her. _I love you. _

_I love you too. _Bella smiled and took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"Let's go," he whispered, squeezing back.

* * *

Victoria paced, running a hand through her hair. She couldn't just go barging into their house, they would be ready for her. They would tear her apart. And that just wasn't acceptable. She growled and threw a dagger, landing in the middle of a cupboard. "I want food." She stated loudly.

A younger vampire came in with a girl, dragging her across the floor. "Here mistress."

Victoria didn't respond, just grabbed the girl and bit into her neck. She didn't waste a moment. She drank deeply, the sound of the girl's heart beating in her ears. The metallic taste slid down her throat, satisfying her craving and her anger. _I'll get them. It's only a matter of time. _

* * *

Alice lay on Jasper's lap, his hands running through her hair. She sighed, her face scrunched in contemplation. "I'm confused," she stated. "How are Bella and Edward together? I mean, why?"

"They didn't say much about that, did they?" Jasper mused.

"No. I mean, they said something about. . .soul mates and necklaces. They mentioned the Three Fates. . .I mean, it's all a little crazy."

"We're vampire hun, who knows what else is out there."

She chuckled. "I suppose."

"They're together again. They're happy. I can feel it."

Alice grinned. "You think this will make Edward quit the Volturi?"

"You don't just quit the Volturi Alice. Do you know how hard it'll be to convince them to let Edward go? Which they may not-"

Alice put her hand over his mouth and smirked. "Jazz, let me keep some hope alive, okay?"

He smiled into her hand and then removed it so he could bend over and kiss her. "I love you," he whispered.

"Of course you do, why wouldn't you? I'm pretty amazing."

He laughed. "Yes you are."

She kissed him deeply, putting her hand on the back of his head. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:  
****Scotia, I'm Craving Pancakes, TwilightSagaLover543, xlynnx, Lola Schatzi, FireInHeaRt29, sisipepperell, .J0ana., jenski, Elven at Heart, Scorpiongurl324, barbiedoll123, lostchildslight, Ellanara, Undead.And.Loving.It, La-Mer-De-Lune, IndigoCalypso, PinkSlytherin, xXArahMistXx, PanicGirl96, bears12, Miss Wannabe, doreansmomma, EDWARDS YUKKI, clearcrayola**

**A/N: I know, uber short chapter. But it took me like, forever to get even this out. I should be posting another chapter soon (hopefully) and you'll be seeing more little tidbits of the other characters pov's. I may do an Alice/Jazz story in the near future. Hm.. Anyways, hoped you guys liked just this bit. Sorry it wasn't more.  
Faith**


	25. Chapter 23 Making a decision

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The lyrics belong to Thrice.

**Chapter 23- Making a decision**

_I know one day, all our scars will disappear, like the stars at dawn  
and all of our pain, will fade away when morning comes  
and on that day when we look backwards we will see, that everything is changed  
and all of our trials, will be as milestones on the way  
_

"You still haven't caught Victoria? Just what have you been doing these past couple of days Edward? Or is the better question, who have you been doing?" Aro asked, chucking slightly.

Edward bit back his growl. Pissing the Volturi off would do him no good. "We had her sir, but someone. . .intervened."

"And just who was this someone?"

Shit. Should he tell Aro? Of course, it wasn't like Aro wouldn't find out eventually. "We think it was the Three Fates."

Aro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "I do have to say, it is never a dull moment when it comes to Bella and yourself."

"I agree, unfortunately."

Aro laughed, the sound like the running of a waterfall. "Let me speak with Bella."

"But, Aro-"

"That wasn't a question Edward. Remember, you still work for me. This whole trip has changed nothing."

"Yes sir, one moment." Edward put his hand over the bottom of the phone and looked at Bella. "He's insisting on talking with you."

Bella smirked and grabbed the phone. "I know, I could hear." She put the phone to her ear and smiled. "Hello Aro."

Edward listened intensely, his ear angled towards the phone.

"Hello Isabella, how have you been, my dear?"

"Oh, just fine. And yourself?"

"Good, good. Now, I know Edward doesn't want you to come to Volterra, but I have a proposition for the both of you. Something I'm sure would change both of your minds. I'm assuming he's listening?"

Bella chuckled. "Yes, we're both listening."

Edward walked over towards her and held her free hand in his. What proposition could Aro possibly have?

"Excellent. Now, I'm thinking that we could. . ."

* * *

Rosalie paced back and forth, her hair swinging back and forth. Emmett watched her from on their bed, a sigh escaping his lips. "Rose, I don't get what the big deal is."

She stopped, her eyes flashing to black. "How do you not get what the big deal is Emmett? The last time she got involved in this family, she drove our brother to join the Volturi!"

"Bella didn't drive Edward to join the Volturi, and you know it." He said, standing up. He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"She's trouble, more than we should have to put up with."

"Sweetie, why do you hate her so much?"

Rosalie growled and waved her hand in the air nonchalantly. "I don't hate her."

"Uh, yeah, you sorta do."

She clenched her fists and said, "Don't tell me what I do and do not think."

Emmett looked at her in disbelief. "Come on Rose, you're blowing things way out of proportion."

"Oh I am, am I? Well how about you-"

A sudden knock on their door stopped them, and one of Bella's brother's stepped into the room. Emmett pursed his lips in thought. Henry, that was his name. Now, why was he in their room.

"I don't know who you think you are," he sneered, stepping closer to Rosalie. "But Bella is one of the most selfless, beautiful people I've ever met. And if I hear you badmouth her again, I won't hesitate to put you in your place."

Emmett snarled and stepped in front of Rosalie. "You'd have to go through me."

Henry tilted his head in laughter. "That would be no problem, trust me."

"Where do you get off threatening us?" Rosalie asked him, holding her head up high.

"Your family left Bella. Alone and vulnerable. If we hadn't saved her, who knows what might have happened. I don't know how she's forgiven you. I wouldn't. But that's just the way she is. And the only reason you hate her so much, is because she had the choice to turn to a vampire and you didn't. So, loathe yourself instead of my sister, because she did nothing to you."

And he left, leaving them speechless.

* * *

Edward shook his head and growled. "Absolutely not." He said. He grabbed the phone out of Bella's hands and put it to his ear. "Are you fucking kidding me Aro?"

"Not at all Edward." Aro replied. "Now, I believe it's Bella's decision to make, not yours."

Bella nodded and swiped the phone from him. "He's right Edward. This is my decision. You can't stop me."

"You cannot do this Bella. Please, don't." He pleaded, clutching her tightly.

She looked away from him. "And if I do this, you'll let Edward go, no repercussions?"

"None whatsoever. He'll be free to do whatever he pleases. Well, as long as it's within reason."

Bella inhaled deeply and replied, "Fine. I accept."

"No!" Edward snarled. "You can't do this!"

Bella clenched her jaw. "I'll see you in a week Aro."

"Sounds charming. Remember to bring Edward with you."

"I will," she whispered, then hung up. Her face softened when she saw the pain on Edward's face. "Edward," she breathed, trying to put her hand on his cheek. He shook his head and ran off, disappearing out the sliding doors. She groaned and walked over to the glass. "Damn it Edward! Stop running away!"

"What happened?" A sudden voice said.

Bella jumped in surprise and whirled around. Georgiano smiled softly, sitting at the table. She exhaled and put Edward's cell phone on the wood. "Nothing, Edward's just. . .having a fit."

"He seems to have those often."

Bella laughed. "Yeah, he does." She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. When he flinched, she felt her heart lurch. She had never meant to hurt him. "Georgiano," she said quietly, putting her head next to his head. She took a deep breath; she'd always loved how he smelled. "I'm so sorry," she told him, her words muffled in his shirt.

He put his hand on her hair and petted it softly. "I know." He replied. "I'll be okay. The only thing I want is for you to be happy, you know that."

She moved and glanced at his lap. He chuckled and sat her down, holding her to him tightly. "Can we still be friends?" She asked him.

"Of course Isabella, don't be silly."

She just clung to him, needing the comfort Edward hadn't given her. She felt as if she'd sold her soul. In a sense, she sorta had. She licked her lips and said, "They want to join them. If I don't, they won't let Edward and me be together. They'll find a way to force us apart."

"I'm assuming you mean the Volturi." He stated quietly.

"Yeah. Am I doing the right thing? Edward. . .he wants me to just forget it. But I can't, I can't-" she stopped, aware that talking about her lover to her ex-lover was a tad odd.

"I know, you can't lose him. You're doing the right thing. I'd do the same for you, as would Edward. But what I know, that he may not, is that you're strong Isabella. You won't let them break you down, at least not without one fuck of a fight."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah. . .plus, I have one hell of a cool power on my side."

"That you do. Stop worrying about it, everything will work out."

She sighed. "Thanks Georgiano."

"My pleasure," he responded.

* * *

Edward wandered through the woods behind Bella's house, his heart figuratively pounding in his chest. They would destroy her, ruin her. At least, that's what he thought would happen. But then he'd remember the way she'd handled herself with Sophie. She was stronger now. . . he knew that. He just didn't want her by them, didn't want them influencing her. He was about to step over the root of a tree, when someone tripped him. He hit the ground with a thud, and looked up with a snarl on his face. The little girl stared at him, her eyebrow raised. What the hell was she doing here? And how hadn't he heard her?

"You're being childish." She told him, her delicate features stretched in a frown.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her, though he knew.

She bent over him and flicked the necklace above his clothing. "Don't make me regret giving you this Edward Anthony Cullen."

His eyes opened wide. Wow, she knew his whole name? "Why would you?"

"Because, you are doing more harm than good."

Ouch.

"You know Bella can take care of herself, you just do not want to admit it. And in the process, you're hurting her. Do you know the lengths my sisters and I have gone to, to get you and Bella back together? And you're just unraveling all of work with one stupid word or gesture. Are you really that thick Edward?"

Double ouch. He sat up on his elbows. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are but,"

And she smacked him. His head reeled to the side. Fuck, she packed a punch for a little girl. "Listen to me Edward, I can and will erase everything that's happened. Neither you nor Bella will remember a thing. She'll be with Georgiano, you'll be with Sophie. Nothing will change, and you'll stay miserable for the rest of your life."

He gulped. "Please, don't."

"Then you better take the time to change your mistakes. Go to Bella, tell her you trust her decision, that you'll be with her. And stop thinking she can't handle herself. That's what happened with Romeo, and you saw how that ended."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "Romeo and Juliet are. . .were. . .real?"

She smirked. "You'd be surprised. Now, go."

With a flick of her wrist, she was gone, leaving Edward to ponder just what the hell had happened.

"Stupid Fates," he muttered, standing up and brushing off his clothes. With a sigh, he headed back towards the house.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**  
**xlynnx, Scotia, Fremont, Scorpiongurl324, TwilightAngel16z, doreansmomma, LionsLamb, La-Mer-De-Lune, Elven at Heart, sisipepperell, Bezzaletta, elleg20, barbiedoll123, halojones, Midnight Taiyou, PinkSlytherin, awesomestuff16, .J0ana., Muff'Nbutter, FireInHeaRt29, Eternal Twilight Fan, sweetswirlypop, MJE, Kason08, up2nogoodj5, jovygoeschompchomp xD, lebrezie**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, Edward got chewed out by a little girl, had to happen eventually haha. So, I was going to post this last night, but the site was being funky, so I had to wait to post it. Le sigh. Thanks to everyone for reading, hopefully you liked this chapter! I liked writing it. So, to everyone who reviewed, you get like. . .a million thank you's and warm chocolate cookies (right out of the oven!) haha.  
So, I have to ask a favor of you guys, my oh so loyal readers. . .Would any of you be interested in checking out my original works? I know a lot of you have mentioned that you'd like to see an original story of mine, and I'd love to have you guys check them out. I mean, some of you have stuck with me and my stories for a long time, which you don't know how much I appreciate that. If you would, totally let me know and I'll hook you up with a link. I have a supernatural/romance story posted, a romantic cliche, and a romantic cliche that's m/m. I also have poetry and things like that. Like I said, I would so appreciate it, and I think you guys may like some of the stories.  
Alright, I'm done with the shameless plugging. Review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter! Mwah!  
Faith**


	26. Chapter 24 Let's Fight

****

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Three Days Grace.

**Chapter 24- Let's fight**

_  
Worn out and faded  
The weakness starts to show  
They've created the generation  
That we know  
Washed up and hated  
The system moves to slow  
They give us answers  
To questions they don't even know  
_

Bella was lying on her bed, her chocolate brown hair spilling over her pale arms. Edward walked towards her, his steps silent. Georgiano had given him an evil glare coming up, and he couldn't help but feel embarrassed about taking off like he had. _Leave it to me to need a little girl to smack some sense into me,_ he thought, approaching the bed.

"I hope you're coming to talk." Bella said suddenly, causing him to flinch.

"You heard me?"

She turned to him, a small smirk on her face. "I hear all," she replied.

He chuckled softly and sat down on the bed, taking Bella's hands in his. "I'm sorry I took off."

"I know."

"I'm just worried about you."

She squeezed his hands. "I know, but there's no reason for you to be worried."

He frowned. "I'll always be worried about you. I just got you back Bella, I'd die if I lost you again."

She sighed, unlinking her hands from his. "You never lost me Edward, you walked away." She put her hand on his cheek, brushing his skin softly. Her lips parted, a small breath escaping past them. "It's me who should be worried about losing _you_. Don't make me regret coming back to you Edward."

He looked down at the bed. "I won't. I promise you, I'm not walking away anymore. I swear to you."

She nodded her head and pulled him close to her, kissing him deeply. "You better not," she whispered. "Because if you do, I'll kill you."

He smiled and kissed her back, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I'd kill myself first," he told her quietly.

They lay down, wrapped in each other's arms. She pressed her head against his chest, inhaling his scent. "I'll be okay," she said softly.

He ran his hand down the length of her body, smiling when she shivered. "I know."

"Good." She pinched him in the side and giggled when he growled playfully.

He tackled her, pinning her to the bed. He gripped her wrists in her hand and nipped at her neck, making her laugh. "Don't pinch me," he growled teasingly.

She laughed. "Stop, stop, you're tickling me!"

"Good." He inched down towards her stomach, nipping at any skin he could find.

Suddenly the door opened and they sprang apart like two teens caught making out by their parents. Henry walked into the room, his eyebrow arched as Bella shoved her shirt down.

"Having fun?" He asked.

Bella scowled. "What do you want?"

He gasped. "Don't talk to your dearest brother that way!"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, my darling brother Henry, what doest thou need?"

"That's better. Mom and Dad want you."

It was her turn to arch an eyebrow. "Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, but they're talking with the Cullens, so I'm assuming it has something to do with Victoria."

"Alright." She stood and grabbed Edward's hand, holding him close to her. "Let's head downstairs."

Henry brushed her arm and inhaled deeply. "Holy shit, I didn't know you could even _do_ that." He told her, laughing.

Her mouth gaped open and she smacked him. "You perv!"

He chuckled and ran out of her reach. "Keep those thoughts to yourself and no one else will see them!" He exclaimed, jogging down the steps.

She gritted her teeth, sure that if she'd been human, her cheeks would've been red.

"What was he talking about?" Edward questioned.

"Nothing," Bella said quickly, clearing her throat afterwards. "He's just being a jerk. Let's go."

Silently, she thought, _I'm going to kill him._

* * *

The man screamed, begging to be let go. Victoria only held him tighter, her knife digging into his side. She lapped at the blood, feeling it slide down her throat like warm milk. "So good," she mumbled.

"No, no, stop!" He shouted.

She growled and sliced at him, accidentally slitting his throat. She frowned and let him go, watching him thump to the floor. "Damn. . .now his blood will grow cold." She said.

"Shall I bring you another?"

"No, discard him, he wasn't that tasty anyway." She sat down on a crimson red armchair and rubbed her head. "I'm so stressed. Things will be so much easier once they're dead and gone."

"When are we going to attack?" The vampire beside her asked, his bright eyes glinting maliciously.

She patted his head. "All in good time."

"Why don't we attack now?" Another asked from his place by the window.

"Because, we want the element of surprise."

"James wouldn't have waited."

She growled and strode towards him, slamming him against the wall. "Don't you utter his name, understand me?"

He lowered his head in submission. "I'm sorry."

"As you should be." She let him go and returned to her seat. "As I said, all in good time."

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Rosalie snapped, shifting in her seat. All eyes turned to her, waiting for her to continue. She growled softly. "Disguising ourselves? She'll see right through it."

"You don't know that," David told her.

"I do. I think we should leave and let Bella attend to her own mess!"

Henry, Don, Olivia, Angeline, and Blake stood. Their lips curled over their teeth and the snarled at her. She sank into the seat with wide eyes. Emmett growled and put a hand over her chest, showing he'd protect her against them.

"Enough!" Julie exclaimed, standing up. "Sit," she instructed her children. Then, she turned to Rosalie. "If you wish to leave, no one is keeping you here. So, here's your chance. Leave if you must, but do _not _sit in my house and bitch about my daughter anymore, do you understand me?"

Rosalie nodded, gulping down her fear.

Bella got up from her seat on the couch and put a hand on Julie's shoulder, kissing her cheek. "Thanks," she whispered.

Julie squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly. "We'll get her sweetheart, don't you worry."

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you guys. My family. I don't want you getting hurt."

Julie tisked. "We'll be fine. We're strong. Now. . .Georgiano, have you caught her scent?"

"No, unfortunately." He spoke up from where he stood. "But, I have an idea."

"Tell us son," David replied, turning in his seat so he could see Georgiano.

Georgiano shuffled. Bella knew he hated being put in the spotlight. "Why don't we send her a vision, a dream? Show her we're someplace, then ambush her once we get there."

"She's not supposed to get visions, so won't she be suspicious?" Alice asked.

Bella shook her head no. "She doesn't know the other witches she killed didn't add to her power. Maybe she'll just think it's a new power."

"It's risky." Edward spoke up. "But possible."

Bella bit her lip. "Well, let's go send Vicki a vision, but first, we need to think of a-"

"The church." David said quietly. Everyone turned towards him. "There's an abandoned church a couple miles from here, no humans around. It'd be perfect."

"Fighting in a church?" Carlisle asked. "There's a strange irony to that."

"Come on, before she kills someone else. Georgiano, I'll use your powers, and yours Edward. I know what to show her." Bella said.

She sat in the middle of the room and closed her eyes, ready to bring Victoria straight to them.

* * *

**Thanks to the following for reviewing, y'all rock:  
Midnight Taiyou, halojones, lebrezie, barbiedoll123, ElleG20, pmkatter, sweetswirlypop, Jasam4ever29, Ashley, sisipepperell, animallover0109, Bloodwing-23, jenski, FireInHeaRt29, edwardandbellabelong2gether, Scotia, vampress-Lucy, Kason08, .J0ana. , Vampiregirl123, Bezzaletta, Muff'Nbutter, Elven at Heart, Scorpiongurl324, xlynnx **

* * *

**A/N: Yay, an update lol. Hope everyone liked it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewers-you rock! Let me know what you thought about this one. Next is full of action, yay! Also, would you like this to be a story by itself? Or to have a sequel? Let me know what you would rather have!  
Faith**


	27. Chapter 25 Sorry doesn't cut it

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song for this chapter is actually just an instrumental one. If you'd like to know what I was listening to, find the crouching tiger hidden dragon soundtrack and listen to the fighting song. Amazing pieces.**

**Chapter 25- Sorry doesn't cut it. **

Victoria was lying on her chair, her arm strewn across her face. She just wanted them to _die_ already. It was so sickening. The way they protected each other and lived like one big happy family. It made her stomach churn. Then there was Bella and Edward, with their _perfect _little romance. She wanted to see them scream, watch them_ bleed. _She held out her hand and watch a small flame leap from her palm, entranced with the powers she'd stolen from the witches. The Cullen and Dusette's wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Before she could say or do anything else, a sudden pain split through her head, bringing her to her knees. She couldn't even scream. The scene flashed before her eyes so quick, she didn't even think she'd seen anything. The Cullens. . .all of them. . .walking around an old abandoned church.

"We're safe here," Bella said. "Victoria doesn't know about this place. We'll just stay here until she leaves."

"Will that work?" Edward asked.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Of course."

The scene ended and Victoria stood, a wicked smile on her face. A new power? And just in the nick of time. "Oh boys!" She yelled.

The other members of her little vampire coven came rushing in, their eyes opened wide. "Yes?"

"It's time to strike."

They cheered, ready to finally be able to fight.

* * *

Bella stood, wavering a little, but otherwise okay. Sending visions out was took a hell of a lot of energy. She needed to feed, and soon. "Done," she said, her voice throaty. Edward put his hands on her arms, steadying her.

The interior of the church was dim. Bella let herself relax in Edward's arms, her eyes closing briefly. It took a lot more energy to send out visions than she'd thought it would.

"Do you think she bought it?" Alice asked from her place on a pew, beside Jasper.

Bella opened one eye and looked at her. "Yeah. I think she did."

"How long 'til she'll be here?" Edward asked, his breath warm against her ear.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to ignore the shiver that went down her back. "Twenty minutes, if that."

David and Julie were standing by the alter with Carlisle and Esme, talking about how things could go down. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were sitting next to each other on the right side of the church-looking out of place in the pews. On the left side of the church was Henry, Olivia, Don, Angeline, Blake, and Georgiano. Neither sets of people talked to the other. God forbid the two pairs of siblings get along.

Bella licked her lips and walked towards her family, nervous about the upcoming fight. "You guys promise you'll be okay?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and stood, putting her hands on Bella's shoulders. "We will all be _fine_. Listen to me, you've got one hell of a power, and together, we Dusettes are pretty much unstoppable." She smirked. "Got it?"

Bella smiled. "Yeah, just stay out of the way of fire. I'm not going to have a hang of it right off the bat, and I'd hate to send one of you on fire."

"We'd love it if you sent her on fire," Henry grumbled, pointing towards Rosalie.

Bella couldn't help it. She laughed. "Now now, let's not be mean."

David cleared his throat, commanding attention. Carlisle had a quiet sort of leadership, which worked for him. But Bella was glad David was a leader, and father-figure, who spoke his mind and who wasn't afraid to get dirty. "Victoria should be getting here soon. We don't know how many vampires she'll have with her. . . There's a big possibility something could happen to. . .one of us. You should all know that. This isn't all fun and games. This is. . ." He stopped.

Julie put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "I have confidence in you all, especially my children. What David is trying to say is be careful. Be safe. Don't make sloppy decisions. Stay close to your friends, fight _hard_."

They all nodded, the mood turning grim.

And the church doors opened. . .

* * *

Victoria strode in, a grin on her face. "Well, well, well. . .look what we have here. Sitting chickens, just waiting to be plucked apart. Having a nice evening Bella? Edward?" Her boots clomped against the marble floor, ten vampires spread out behind her.

Bella clenched her fists, practically smelling the power in Victoria. Her own power trailed out from her fingertips, searching for something to grab onto and use. The first thing she felt was Angeline's shape shifting power-the cool scent of fur and the outdoors. She passed it by, knowing it wouldn't help her here.

_Are you okay? _Edward asked her in her mind.

_Fine, trying to pick into her fire power. You?_

_Fine. Be safe._

_You too._ She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. _You get hurt, you call me. Got it?_

He looked at her, a small smile on his face. _You'll be the first one I call._

She nodded her head.

"Aw, look at you two lovebirds. I will enjoy ripping your little hearts out." Victoria said with a smile.

Bella kept searching, her fingers itching. And then, she hit it. A small web of power, sparkling red hot like fire. She tapped into it, and felt the web stretch from inside Victoria to inside herself. Her fingertips warmed, and she knew she'd acquired the power she needed. She looked to her siblings, and then to the Cullens. "Dusettes, take the five on the right. Cullens, the five on the left. Edward and I will take Victoria." She told them.

They all nodded, their eyes black and their postures bodies crouched down defensively.

Victoria laughed and pointed her chin towards them. "Get 'em boys, just leave the two in the middle for me."

The vampires rushed, their eyes shining with the lust for the fight. Bella shot out her hand and watched as fire left her palm, hitting a vampire directly in the forehead. He fell to the ground, screaming. The others stopped, their eyes on her. That was their first mistake.

When they stopped, the Dusettes hit. Blake threw his fist into a vampire, punching straight through the rock hard flesh, and out the other side. He then ripped said fist out, and punched the vampire across the face so hard the head broke clean off.

Olivia and Don worked on their own vampire, throwing deadly blows to the newbie vamp.

Angeline had turned into a hawk, and was working with them, pecking into the vampire's eyes with precision.

The Cullens just watched, their eyes opened in horror. Bella shook her head and jumped into action, throwing her leg up and kicking a vampire clean across the room. He landed on the alter beside David, who picked him up and squeezed his head off, then set the remains on fire. Julie sat beside him, working the fire so it wouldn't spread.

"No!" Victoria yelled to the remaining seven vampires. "Work, damn it! Kill them!"

Edward took out his sword and struck, listening to the sound of the metal slice into skin. The vampire paused, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Edward literally cut him in half.

Emmett and Jasper jumped into action, working on a fifth vampire, their eyes black. Alice was on the pew, her eyes glazed over with white. Rosalie was near Carlisle, her face pale and her lips tinted with the blood she'd thrown up. She just wasn't a fighter. And she wasn't use to what she was seeing. Shame.

Victoria snarled and headed towards Bella, throwing her onto the floor. Bella hit the ground, and kept falling. Victoria had pushed her through the _floor._ She landed with a thud on the basement floor, dust floating up to her. She groaned. Her back felt like it was broken in three places-and it was _not_ comfortable. She pushed Victoria off, watching with a smirk as she crashed into a wall and slid to the ground.

"What is your problem?" She spat, getting to her feet (slowly).

Victoria scoffed, her face contorting in disgust. "My problem?" She stood and brushed off her clothes. "My _problem_ is that your boyfriend killed my James!"

Bella clenched her hands into fists. "It was_ twenty _years ago."

"Revenge doesn't fade with time, pretty one."

They started to circle each other. Victoria pushed her, knocking her back to the floor. Bella quickly ducked out from underneath her and sat on her back, holding her to the ground. "Listen to me, I'm _sorry_ that he killed James. I am. I _never_ wanted that to happen. I know what it's like to lose the own you love and-"

Victoria growled and jumped to her feet, knocking Bella to her ass in the process. "You don't have a fucking clue what it's like!" She screamed. "I live with this pain every day, this_ hole _inside my chest that nothing fills. I'd been with James for over a century! I loved him and he was_ stolen _from me!"

Bella looked up at her, breathing hard. She looked into Victoria's eyes and saw such sorrow. . .such hurt. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Victoria shook her head, and Bella could tell she was holding back a sob. "Sorry isn't good enough."

"I don't want to fight you." Bella told her.

Victoria looked at her. "You really_ are _naive aren't you?"

Bella just stared at her.

Victoria stepped closer. "It doesn't matter that you can't bring back James. I know that. But, I want to see you, or Edward, in pain. I want you to feel what I feel. I want your lives torn apart like mine has been. I want you to hurt, damn it and I won't stop until either of you are."

Bella shook her head and elbowed Victoria in the neck, knocking her to the floor. "You're the naive one. You think killing either Edward or me is going to make you feel better? You're wrong. All you'll feel is worse."

Victoria chuckled, getting to her feet slowly. "You clearly don't know what it means to be the bad guy. We don't feel bad about killing people." She struck her palm towards Bella, hitting her in the nose.

Bella cried out and swung out, kicking Victoria in the stomach. "You used to be human!"

"I don't remember my human days."

Bella growled and grabbed Victoria, throwing her up the hole they'd made in the floor. Then she jumped up, holding her body in a circle and rolling onto the floor. Two of her vampires were still alive, and fighting well. Ducking past each of her family members, managing to slice their skin with sharp swords. Blake was bleeding from the chest, venom spilling onto the floor. Emmett was sliced across the face, Jasper across the arm.

Bella held Victoria to the ground, looking for Edward. Then she saw him battling with a vampire she hadn't seen. He smelled of power. He was older than the others. She held Victoria by the throat, looking into the soulless black eyes. She was about to say something, when someone cried out. She looked, and saw that Edward had been struck in the neck, the sword hanging out. She let go of Victoria and ran to him, catching him before he collapsed onto the ground.

Venom leaked onto her hands. She shook her head, "No, no, no. Come on Edward, it's okay."

He groaned, looking at her with dulled eyes. "Pull it out," he whispered.

"I can't. I could-"

_I trust you._

_Edward. . ._ She yanked the sword out, holding his head. God. . .it was horrible.

A light appeared, blinding her. She looked through parted fingers, and saw the little girl, along with two others. _No. . ._ "You can't have him!" She shouted.

The little girl ran towards her, taking Edward's head in her hands. "Go fight, we'll take care of him."

Bella just sat there.

"Go!" An older woman shouted, her face etched with concern. "He'll be fine. We haven't worked this hard to get you two together, just to let him die. Now, go fight."

Bella nodded her head and stood slowly, ignoring the venom coating her fingers and clothes. Her hands sprang aflame and she walked forward like a machine. She grabbed a vampire Blake and Don were struggling with and tilted her head as he began to burn in her hands.

She let him go and walked on, making her way towards Victoria. She noticed Georgiano, Olivia, and Alice were outside, fighting more vampires. They didn't matter to her though. All that mattered was the redhead.

"How's it feel?" Victoria sneered.

Bella smiled softly and let the flames die. She cracked her neck and crouched down. Victoria mimicked her position. "I'm going to kill you." Bella told her.

Victoria laughed. "You can try."

* * *

**A/N: And there is the first part of the fight chapter. Bwahaha. I loved writing it. So fun. I love action, blood, and guts! lol. Thanks to: .J0ana., halojones, FireInHeaRt29, ecstasy of dance, xoEdwardxo, animallover0109, Eddielover101, TwilightSagaLover543, Scorpiongurl324, ice1901, barbiedoll123, lebrezie, mari alice, Kason08, twilightaddict26, Bezzaletta, sisipepperell, Scotia, Elven at Heart, BloodRedEyes, Sophie Girl, knblas, Xirish bellaX for reviewing! You guys are amazing! And I just saw that like, I have 700 reviews! THANK YOU!  
I literally couldn't believe it. This is my most read story ever! So thank you so much! Mwah to you all!  
I really hope you guys liked this chapter. Let me know what you think :)  
Faith**


	28. Chapter 26 Be Safe

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. Again, this is a fight scene, so go listen to some Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon and be happy ha.**

**Chapter 26-Be safe**

Bella flicked her wrists, watching her palms light on fire-the glow a warm orange. She could get used to this. She shot out fire, watching Victoria duck to the other side, a growl erupting from deep in her chest. "How are you doing that?" She shouted. Bella merely smiled and shot out more flames, almost laughing as Victoria kept flitting back and forth.

"Scared yet Vicki?" She taunted, keeping the stream of fire going.

Victoria snarled and met Bella's fire with her own, a giant bubble of orange growing between them. Bella finally turned away and tucked herself down, feeling the fire shoot past her. She ran forward and threw herself on top of Victoria, shoving a hand straight through Victoria's chest-as her brother had done. But she didn't take her hand out. She twisted it, watching Victoria squirm.

"I'll never be scared of you," she spat, pushing against Bella-trying to get her off.

Bella kept her ground, holding her hand inside of Victoria. She could hear Edward screaming, praying to God that the Three Fates knew how to heal him. She bit back her sob and focused on the task at hand-killing Victoria. "You know what, I feel sorry for you Victoria. You just don't know any better. And you know what else? I sincerely hope you end up with James, wherever he is." She told her. Then, she set her hand aflame.

Victoria shrieked, her eyes opening wide. "No!" She shouted. "Let me go, damn it!"

Bella held on, feeling the fire scorch her own skin. Victoria thrashed about, her skin turning to black. Venom leaked from her body, spilling all over Bella's arm and the ground around them. Soon enough, Victoria stopped moving. Her eyes glazed over, piercing straight through Bella. Bella pulled out her hand, wincing when she saw it was bubbling from the fire. She had at least third degree burns. It looked horrible.

She glanced outside and saw that her family had finished whatever vampires had been out there and were heading back inside. Bella stayed where she was, looking down at the corpse in front of her. It was over. Victoria was dead.

"Bella? Are you, are you alright?" Olivia asked, looking at Bella's hand.

She shrugged. "Been better," she whispered. "She dead, right?"

"I'd say," Don replied, kicking Victoria in the side. "You did her good Bells. Fried her from the inside. . .how creative of you."

Bella turned to him, unable to reply when she saw the three figures still standing over Edward, chanting something. He was bucking up and down, and he sounded like he was in so much pain. She ran towards them, ignoring the calls of her family, and dropped to the ground beside him.

The young one held her back, a worried look in her eyes. "Don't break the circle," she told Bella.

Bella glanced down and saw the circle of blood circling the Three Fates and Edward. His head was still dangling, perilously close to coming completely off. "Why isn't whatever you're doing working? Why isn't he healed?"

"There's something wrong. Something is blocking our magic." The little girl answered.

Bella gritted her teeth as one word flashed through her mind: _Volturi. _"I need you to tell me a number off of his cell phone," she instructed the little girl.

"Why?"

"Because, I think I may know who's got the block on." Bella took out her own phone and waited for the number, her fingers hovering above the keys. Her arm tingled, and she was surprised to see some of the burns had already healed. Ah, the perks of the undead. So why wasn't it working on Edward? The girl told her the number and Bella quickly dialed it, her anger making her eyes turn black.

"What can we do for you Ed-"

"What the fuck do you have on him?" Bella demanded to know, cutting Aro off.

Aro sighed. "Hello to you too Isabella. Now, what are you talking about?"

"Edward's hurt and he's not healing. Why the _fuck_ is he not healing Aro?"

"I don't know what you're-"

"Lie to me, and I will single handily ruin you and your little group you've made. Understand me?" She sounded cocky and arrogant. But she knew that with her anger, she could kill each and every one of the Volturi members.

"Now, now, Isabella there is no need to get violent. Edward simply has a ward on him, to prevent him from spilling any of our well hidden secrets. But, it's only activated when he's seriously hurt-let's say torture. How badly harmed is he?"

Bella growled. "Just lift the ward. If he isn't healed in fifteen minutes, I'll come to Italy to take the ward off myself. Got it?"

Aro simply hung up.

* * *

Bella paced, her family and the Cullens quiet. It had been five minutes, and Edward still wasn't healed. She sat, jiggled up and down, then stood back up. She couldn't sit still. He had to be alright, just _had _to be. She'd just gotten him back! If she lost him she'd-no, she couldn't think like that. _Gotta keep positive, or I'll go crazy and kill someone. Wouldn't want that._ She thought.

Suddenly, she heard, _I love you Bella._

_Edward? Hun, I swear, all the pain will be over soon. The Fates are-_

_It hurts. . .so much. I'm sorry but-_

_No! Edward Cullen, you better hold on, or I swear to God I will march wherever you are-to the gates of Hell need be!- to be with you. Understand?_

_Bella, you don't understand. The pain-_

_Don't think about it! Think about. . .think about our meadow-in Forks. About the day you first showed me how you looked in the sun. Think about. . .think about playing the piano for me, and singing me to sleep. Think about prom-that stupid dance you dragged me to, with a broken leg nonetheless! _

_You still looked beautiful Bella._

She held back her sob, throwing her hand over her mouth. God. . .she could hear the hurt, the pain in his voice. Could she really ask him to hold on when he was clearly in so much pain?

Before she could answer that question, the little girl gasped. "It's healing!"

Bella ran towards her, a sob escaping past her lips. "Edward?" She asked, looking down at him.

He smiled up at her, his head fully connected to his neck. All that was left was a thin scar. "Bella," he replied quietly.

She threw herself on him, kissing him strongly. "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "I love you, so much."

He rubbed her back. "I love you too. Thank you, for talking to me, keeping me here."

She looked at him, running her fingers over his face, memorizing the way he felt beneath her fingertips. "I couldn't lose you."

She felt a small tap on her shoulder and turned around. The little girl was there, her sisters gone. A bright smile was on her face. "Our job here is done. The scar will remain, but otherwise than that, Edward is fine. Both of you, be safe. We may drop in every now and then, so don't get too comfortable. Goodbye for now." She gave Bella a small wink, and then she was gone.

Bella cleared her throat and looked back at Edward, squeezing his hand. "Can you stand up?"

He nodded his head and had her help him up, cracking his neck in the process. "Remind me to never get that close to a sword again," he mumbled, straightening out his clothes. That's when he noticed her still healing hand. "What happened?"

She shrugged. "I killed Victoria."

"Yeah, she lit her on fire from the inside!" Don yelled. Bella turned to him, her eyebrow arched. Everyone was staring at them. "What?" Don yelled.

"Nothing," she replied. "Let's just go home."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this is like, six hundred words shorter than the last, but that's all I could write. Temporary writer's block. Hopefully the next will be longer. Vicki's dead, yay! And unlike in my Bad Bella series, where everyone comes back from za dead, she's permantely toast. So. Yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this little, shorter chapter. Thanks to: EdwardsKitten, Kason08, lebrezie, xoEdwardxo, s m Neal, LupinxBabe1993, LunarEclipse4, FireInHeaRt29, Eddielover101, Scorpiongurl324, animallover0109, Brooke-Whitlock, ice1901, mari alice, BloodRedEyes, doreansmomma, Sophie Girl, TwilightSagaLover543, twilightaddict26, StalkerishEmmettFan, ElleG20, Undead.And.Loving.It, Elven at Heart, barbiedoll123, sisipepperell, MzNakhre-Mrs. Edward Cullen94- , alvernogrl, Cullen.Fanatic1, greens3334, Bloodwing-23, TopazForever, joblackero for reviewing, I love y'all!  
Review!  
Faith**


	29. Chapter 27 The Morning After

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Heart. **

**Chapter 27- The Morning After**

_All I wanna do is make love to you  
Say you will  
You want me too  
All I wanna do is make love to you  
I've got loving arms to hold on too  
_

Bella sat at the family table, her eyes looking at nothing in particular. Edward was talking with his family-getting reacquainted. Her own family was out hunting, enjoying the bright and sunny day. Bella couldn't help but feel. . .anxious. Almost like, there was something left for her to do. Some other puzzle she had to solve. The Volturi. . .they wanted them to join her. She said yes, for Edward. Which meant, she'd have to leave her family behind. The thought broke her heart. She loved them, loved being around them. Could she really move countries away?

_I can do anything, for him. _

She sighed and started to pick at the linen atop the table, biting her lip in worry. Someone sat down next to her, smelling faintly like. . .Old Spice. She smiled and turned towards Georgiano, leaning her head on his shoulder. He engulfed her in a hug, pressing her close to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her quietly.

"I don't want to leave you guys behind, but I have to." She answered easily. She looked up at him, her face scrunched. "Do you think they'd let me bring you guys with?"

He chuckled. "I don't think that's part of their plan, no."

She sighed and lay back down. "What am I going to do? I'm gonna miss everyone. . .so much."

He exhaled and kissed the top of her head, lowering his mouth to her ear. She inhaled quickly, remembering all the times they'd spent together-his breath caressing her body. "We'll always be with you Bella," he whispered. Then, he was gone.

She sat up and frowned. He was fast. Not as fast as her, of course, but fast enough.

She placed her head in her hands and let out a deep breath. She was going to have to say goodbye to her family sometime. . .

"Jesus," she said quietly. "I can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Alice asked from behind her.

Bella jumped, her eyes widening. "Where the hell did you come from?"

Alice smiled. "You were lost in your thoughts, it's okay."

Bella sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I just. . .I hate that I have to go to the Volturi. I wish we could kill 'em and be done with it, but we can't, because no matter how annoying they are, they help us. They help control rogue vampires and. . .I don't know."

Alice put a hand on her shoulder. "Your family will follow you anywhere, you should know that." And then she walked away.

"Why is everyone walking away from me?" She asked aloud.

"Because you're being a downer," Henry answered, plopping down into the seat beside her. She gave him a look, to which he returned a, "What are you looking at?"

"Why aren't you out hunting?"

"I got back early. So, why the long face, sour-puss?"

She slapped him on the arm, scoffing at his bluntness. "I've just been thinking."

He nodded his head sympathetically. "Yes, I know how hard thinking is for you."

Bella cried out and hit him again, her mouth opened in disbelief. "Henry! I cannot believe you just said-"

He grabbed her arm and she felt his power slither up her arm. She was just getting used to it when he cast the memory of their first meeting in her head.

He had looked at her, shook her hand, and then said, "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" She'd nodded her head, said she had, and then he hugged her. "I'll make sure you never go through that kind of pain again." He'd whispered.

Bella pulled away from him, her eyes blurring with tears she couldn't shed. "Why did you show me that?"

He smiled and wound an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into the living room. "Because, sweet sister of mine, you needed to be reminded of the past. Of the commitment we made to each other when we all joined this family. We all said we'd stay together, no matter what. You go to Volterra, we go to Volterra. No if's, and's, or but's about it."

She let out a small cry, wondering how she'd found such an amazing group of people. She hugged her brother tight, putting her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Henry,"

"No problem Bells," he whispered back, kissing her on top of the head. "Now, smile up, and let the Volturi know that the Dusette family is coming with you."

She squeezed him tight, exhaling deeply. "God, I am so lucky to have you guys."

He nodded his head. "Yeah, you are."

* * *

Edward sat with her, his hand in hers, their eyes on the starry night. They were seated on the roof, waiting for the sun to rise. Bella leaned her head onto his chest, closing her eyes softly. "I'm going to miss this," she whispered to him.

"Miss what?"

"The quiet, the peace. This is a good town, one of my favorites. Volterra will be loud, noisy. I'll have to deal with who knows what. . .I won't have this. This quiet."

Edward kissed the skin behind her eyes, causing a shiver to run down her back. "I know a place you'll like. It's in the gardens of Volterra. A beautiful place. No one goes there, except me. I'll take you there."

She smiled and opened her eyes, turning around so she could face him. "I'd like that," she said quietly, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

He placed his hands on her sides, holding her close to him. "I love you," he told her strongly. "And if they do anything you're not comfortable with. . ."

"I'll be fine."

"You don't know that. Jesus. . .Bella, I wish you would just let me. . .I don't know."

She sat up, a frown making its way upon her face. "Let you what? Leave me again, so you can finish your duty with the Volturi? It's not happening Edward. Where you go, I go. And, I'm protecting you, I'm getting you out from underneath their fingertips-"

"But don't you see Bella? _I_ should be the one protecting _you_. Giving you to them. . .it's not protecting you. It's like feeding you to the damn sharks."

She smiled and kissed him again, chuckling under her breath. "You're too old fashioned. Believe me Edward, I'll be fine. They can't touch me. And, I can use their powers against them. Trust me, they'll stay on my good side."

"You don't-"

She put a finger on his lips. "I don't want to spend my last night here arguing. I want to. . .I want to remember this town. Remember what happened here."

He sighed and reluctantly nodded his head, leaning his forehead against hers.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. And then, Bella leapt up and grabbed his hand, jumping down to the ground below. "Follow me," she said, starting off at a dead run.

Edward grinned and ran after her, his legs stretching as they flew.

They finally stopped at a clearing, a meadow. Bella laced his fingers with hers and led him to the middle of the field, twirling around. "Look! I always thought this looked like our meadow back home."

Edward laughed, shaking his head in agreement. "It does, how did you find it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I was mad at Georgiano one night, and just started to run. I ended up here. Isn't it amazing?"

He nodded his head and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. "Reminds me of home," he whispered after the kiss was broken.

Bella put her arms around his neck, bringing him down for another kiss. "I remember the day you showed me what you looked like in the sun. God, I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on. You still are."

Edward put a finger on her cheek, caressing the skin. "Not nearly as beautiful as you."

Bella lowered her head, biting her lip as she thought about how hard she'd be blushing if she were a human. When she looked back up, her topaz eyes were a bit darker. She stood on her tip-toes, placing her lips right beside his ear. Her hands slid to his chest, feeling him beneath his clothes. "Make love to me," she told him quietly. "Right here, right now."

Edward moved so his lips were on hers, kissing her strongly. He lowered her gently to the ground, his fingers brushing the skin on her stomach.

And as the sun rose, their bodies intertwined as one.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Another new chapter! Lol. Sorry it took so long, as I've said before, I've really been plugging away at my original works. (Which, if you'd like to see, let me know.) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I've decided that for now, this is just going to be a stand alone story. So, that means, about three more chapters, and maybe an epilogue. I haven't decided. After that, I'll probably work on finishing my last Sage story.  
I do have another story planned, but it's different than my other works. It'll be a story on Jasper and Alice :) I've always wanted to write about them and their past, so I am! But, that won't be for a little bit. I still don't have a lot of the story planned or anything.  
Anyways! Thanks to: ****_twilightaddict26, Michelle62092, ElleG20, Romancing Hogwarts x3, greens3334, Eddielover101, Elven at Heart, TopazForever, FireInHeaRt29, Muff'Nbutter, Mrs. DJ Danja, BloodRedEyes, Scorpiongurl324, xoEdwardxo, TwilightSagaLover543, barbiedoll123, LupinxBabe1993, Sophie Girl, Kason08, lizbre, alvernogrl, lebrezie, mixz, ilovecullenboys, sisipepperell, StalkerishEmmettFan, animallover0109, Carden88, and Kolored_ for reading, you guys are a.m.a.z.i.n.g. You guys have helped make Forgotten Love, my highest rated fanfiction! So thank you so much!  
I'll try to have another chapter out soon! Thanks so much for reading, and let me know how you liked this newest addition. Plus, if there are any little one-shots you'd like, for any of my stories, let me know. Maybe you want to see a birthday for Hope, or anything like that. Let me know!  
Faith**


	30. Chapter 28 Dealing with it

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. **

**Chapter 28- Dealing with it**

The plane ride to Italy was beyond boring. It was bordering on excruciating when they finally landed. For the time being, it was only her and Edward. Her family would be moving in a couple weeks-they had things to settle back home. And the Cullens were going to Alaska, not seeing the urge to follow them to Italy. Before they'd left, Alice had whispered, "Remember to visit us."

Bella thought back to the day Alice had shown up at her door, asking for her help. She smiled as she picked up her luggage bags. It seemed like forever ago. . .

Edward's hands laced with hers and he led her through the crowd. There was a car waiting for them outside of the airport, the windows tinted black because of the bright sun outside. They slid in, Edward's cell phone immediately ringing as soon as they were settled. He sighed and dug out the phone. "Yes?"

Bella tilted her head and listened to the conversation.

"Edward! Was your flight to your satisfaction?" Aro asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "It was fine Aro."

"Good. Now, may I talk to Isabella?"

His eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Bella sighed and took the phone from his hands, ignoring the glare he shot her way. "What do you need Aro?" She questioned.

"There's a trio of rogue vampires on your way to Volterra. The driver knows where to go. Would you stop by and deal with them?"

She switched the phone to the other ear. "If I don't?"

"Hmm, I never thought of that. Let's just say, it wouldn't be fun for Edward?"

She growled. "You leave him out of this!"

"Bella, there's no way for us to harm you physically. Therefore, we have to go through Edward to get to you."

"I'll deal with the rogues."

"Good. See you when you get here!"

Bella snapped the phone shut and practically threw it at Edward. He caught it effortlessly and put it back in his pocket. "I'm sorry they're using me to get to you," Edward whispered.

Bella looked at him, her eyebrow arched. "It's not your fault. Why should you be sorry?" She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder, closing her eyes. "I'm tired," she mumbled. "I wish we could sleep."

"Yeah. . .so do I. When I thought you were dead. . .I would've given anything to sleep. Just so I could forget the pain, for at least a little while."

Bella squeezed his hand and let out a deep breath. She didn't want to talk about the past, so she simply ignored it. "I'll handle the rogues, you sit in the car." She told him.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

She gave him a serious look. "No. The last time you fought, you almost had your head cut off."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Turned out alright though. I'll be fine."

"You're right, you will be fine. Because you're staying in the car."

His jaw clenched. "You can't make me Bella."

She rolled her eyes and gripped his chin in her hands. "If you ever want to have sex again, you'll stay in this car."

He growled. "I cannot believe you're using sex as a bargaining tool."

She grinned. "I've learned how to wrap my men around my finger over the years." The car came to a stop outside of a building. She looked out the window, and then turned back to him. "So, are you becoming celibate or-"

He leapt out of the car, instantly in the shade of the building. _I don't care what you say. I'm going in there with you._

She sighed and got out of the car, making sure the driver was going to stay put. _You're being foolish Edward. _

_I think you are. You can't stop me from wanting to protect you._

_I'm not getting into an argument over this._

_Then stop arguing._

She growled and punched him in the shoulder, her eyes darkening. _Don't be an ass._

He grinned. _But it's what I'm best at. _

She rolled her eyes and opened the door to the building, ignoring Edward's hand on the small of her back. She could hear a rush of voices in the next room. It sounded like there was a lot more than three. She was starting to wonder if Aro had lied to her, or if he hadn't known about the others.

The voices stopped, and the vampires started to leak into the front hall of the building. Bella smiled, searching them for powers. They had none. Well, that was a downfall. "Hello boys, I've been told by the Volturi that you-" she quickly counted the number of vampires there, "five have been going rogue for quite some time now."

The first vampire stalked towards her, his fists clenched. She swung her leg out and kicked him against the wall, turning and punching him once he slammed into it. He groaned and fell to the floor, venom running from his nose. She took a sword from Edward and as he fought a vampire, she took on two. She raised the sword and brought it down, losing herself in the deadly dance.

A vampire hopped onto her back, trying to bring her to the floor. She grunted and fell, her knees connecting with the hard wood. Before the vampire could get a strong enough hold on her neck, she bent forward and threw him off, her back finally free. She picked herself back up and watched for a second as Edward fought, his eyes narrowed and he moved gracefully.

As she watched him, another rogue came towards her, a dagger in his hands. She let out a cry, watching as Edward quickly cut the vampire off, slicing the arm holding the dagger clean off. She breathed deeply and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks," she told him.

He turned to her, a lock of bronze hair falling in front of his eye. He smiled. "No problem."

"We'll leave!" The man who looked to be the leader shouted, holding his hand to his chest. Venom spewed from the wound, leaking onto his shirt.

Bella stopped, wiping her hair from her brow. "Where do you plan on going? You cannot let our secret get loose."

"We won't, I swear."

Bella thought about it, crossing her arms over her chest. Finally, she said, "I hear anything more about you, I'll rip all of you to pieces. Got it?"

They shook their heads in agreement, trying to heal their wounds.

Bella sighed and looked at Edward. "We might as well go," she told him.

He looked at her in surprise. "But Aro-"

"Told me to deal with them, he didn't say anything about having to kill 'em."

Edward laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I love you."

"I know."

* * *

Aro laughed, looking at the other Volturi members one by one. "Let me get this straight," he began, "you just let them go?" He finally took a seat, his eyes on Bella and Edward. The other Volturi members were seated around him, their faces showing the same confusion.

Bella nodded her head. "Yeah, I did."

"Why?"

"They said they would leave, keep the secret." She shrugged her shoulders. "It was good enough for me."

Aro stood again, looking at her incredulously. "I told you to deal with them!"

"Exactly. You said deal with them, not kill them. I'm not a killer Aro, let's get that straight right now."

"Tell that to Victoria," he muttered.

She cleared her throat. "That was an exception," she told him.

"Isabella, that is not the way things work around here."

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, that's how it's gonna start working if you want my help."

Jane stepped forward, her lip curled over her lip. She focused her attention on Edward, a growl escaping past her lips. Without missing a beat, Bella twisted Jane's energy with her own and aimed a stream of pain straight at her, watching Jane crumple to the follow, screaming from the sudden pain.

"Don't you even think about it," Bella snarled, stepping closer to Edward.

Aro regarded her warily, yet with a smile on his face. "Come, both of you, sit. We have much to talk about."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've actually had this done for a couple days, but my connection for the internet on my laptop wasn't working. SO! Here's the newest chapter! Only a couple left. Thanks to**: ******Michelle62092, halojones, Kason08, StalkerishEmmettFan, Miss Wannabe, barbiedoll12, dreaming.sapphire, **BloodRedEyes, greens3334, Eddielover101, lebrezie, doreansmomma, ElleG20, Scorpiongurl324, joblackero, animallover0109 , alvernogrl, Romancing Hogwarts x3, sisipepperell, LupinxBabe1993, Elven at Heart, -KREA . tive - loves.you, ScarlettLetters for reviewing! I really appreciate it! You guys are awesome! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you thought. This, for now, is NOT going to be a sequel. I'll go into more about that on the last chapter.  
Faith


	31. Chapter 29 Agreement

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. All new characters, belong to me. The song belongs to Justin Nozuka.**

**Chapter 29- Agreement**

_Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting' near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You'll tell me where to steer  
Da-Da-Da-Darling  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to Earth and do it all over again_

The room was shaped like an oval, a set of chairs and a table in the middle. The Volturi members took a seat, and then turned to look at the couple. "Please, have a seat." Aro gestured towards the two leftover chairs, a small smile on his face.

Bella glanced at Edward, her eyebrow arched. _Should we sit?_

_I don't see why not._

_I want my back to the door._

_Then angle your chair._

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a chair, angling it so she could see both the door and the Volturi. Edward smirked, sliding into his chair coolly. What was it about Volterra that made him more. . .of an asshole? _It's nice to see you care, _she told him silently.

Before he could respond, Aro interrupted them. "Are you two communicating right now?"

Bella turned to him and snapped, "Yes."

Aro looked at her in surprise. "No need to yell dear, it was only a question."

She growled and stood up, her hands clenching. "No need to yell? Please! You dragged me over here, to try and _force_ me to work for you, by threatening the man I love! Now tell me Aro, why shouldn't I yell? You've seen what I did to Jane-"

"Don't get too cocky Isabella," Marcus cut in.

She turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm not cocky, I just know that you need me. And why do you need me? Because for some strange reason, fate decided to give me a pretty damn handy power. So, the way I see it is this: you keep your happy asses on my good side, and I'll help when you ask nicely. That means by letting Edward go."

Aro sighed and settled further into the chair. "Wish we could, but he signed a contract. He's ours."

Bella looked at Edward. _You signed a contract? How stupid are you?_

He glared. _I thought you were gone, it's all I could do to forget you-so I thought. Even joining them didn't work._

Bella grunted and flopped into her chair. What could she do? She was at her wits end. "There has to be a way to end the contract," she whispered.

"Of course there is." Aro smiled. "If he dies, the contract ends."

Bella could feel her lip curling over her teeth, her hands clenching. "You know that's not what I meant."

Aro sighed. "I suppose not. Well," he glanced at the other Volturi members, "there is _something_."

_Yeah, that's not ominous,_ Bella thought to herself. "What?"

"He could fight against one of us. If he wins, the contract ends. If he loses. . .well, the contract will split anyways, because he'll be dead. And there can be no help from you." Caius told her.

Bella shook her head roughly back and forth. "I don't think so."

Caius shrugged his shoulders. "Then he's ours.

"I'll fight you." Bella stated. "I'll fight for him."

Edward stood, his eyes black. "I don't _think_ so, there is _no_ way-"

"Oh, calm yourself Edward. There is another option, one both of you might favor."

"What?" Bella asked.

"Edward was on his way to becoming one of us before he found you again. We would still like you to join, you're good to have Edward. Strong, a good fighter. This way he'll be free to live where he chooses, with who he chooses, as long as he comes to us when we call for him. Plus, we'd get the advantage of having you Bella." He leaned back and laced his fingers together. "See, everyone wins. Edward's contract is ending, in a way, and we still get you-to help us, of course."

Bella looked at Edward, her eyebrow arched. "That's fine with me-"

Edward shook his head. "No way. Aro, I don't want her to be at your. . .your _toy_, or weapon."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Edward."

He looked at her, his eyes burning. "No, you won't. You've been on one assignment of theirs, and it was one of the tamer ones. I don't want you going up against some of the vampires and other creatures I know are out there. You're too important, too-"

Bella got up and walked towards him, placing her hands on his chest. "What did I tell you Edward? You don't need to protect me anymore. I appreciate it, but it's not needed. I know how to keep safe, and I know how to deal with things." She kept her hands on him, letting him know she was there. "You said we can live anywhere?" She asked Aro.

"Well, we prefer it be in Italy-in case of emergencies- but yes, you can."

She smiled and kissed Edward gently. _We have to do this._

_I don't like it. I don't want them using you._

_I won't do anything I'm not comfortable doing, you know that. Edward, please. _She looked at him, into his topaz eyes. As if to prove a point, she told them, "I won't do anything I don't agree with."

"You will do what we say," Caius replied.

Bella glanced at him, Jane's power still humming through her body. Within a matter of seconds, Caius was on the floor, writhing in pain. "What was that?" Bella asked loudly, so she'd be heard above his screams.

"Your point is proven. We will not force you to do anything you don't want to. Now, release him." Marcus told her.

Bella smirked and pulled away from Caius' mind. Then she looked back at Edward. "See? I'm fine."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're going to be the death of me."

She gripped his shirt with her fingers and shook her head no. "You aren't going anywhere mister."

He chuckled softly. Looking into her eyes, he said, "We accept."

Aro clapped his hands. "Excellent! Edward, you'll be inducted in the morning. Bella, if you like, you can be the leader of our army-so to speak."

"I'm fine, but thank you."

"Let us know if you change your mind. In the meanwhile, would you like a tour of Volterra? Edward knows this place like the back of his hand, I'm sure he wouldn't object to showing you around."

Edward entwined his fingers with hers. "Of course not."

And they left the room, Caius just getting up from off the floor. Bella smiled. Things were certainly going to be different.

...

The sun was setting slowly, starts were just beginning to pop out into the sky. Bella inhaled the clean air, her fingers still twined with Edward's. He was showing her around the gardens. Lush, green grass grew bountifully before them. Flowers of every color sprang up, blowing gently in the soft breeze. There was a pond directly in the middle, which had a dozen or so beautiful fish swimming around. "This is amazing," Bella told him quietly.

"Isn't it?"

She nodded her head, taking in everything. "So, are you going to want to stay here? I mean, it would probably be best if you were close to the other Volturi members." She smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I can't want to see you, draped in a big, black cloak like Aro. I think you'll look quite attractive."

Edward arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

She smirked and bit her lip, rising herself up to kiss him. "I love you," she breathed as soon as she pulled back.

"And I you," he replied. "Now, there is still more to the gardens to see."

"More?"

"Of course."

They were about to keep walking, when her cell phone rang. Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she dug her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Oh good, you're alive. I was hoping the Volturi wouldn't kill you, but I wasn't sure."

Bella snorted. "We're fine Henry."

"That's what I like to hear! So, what's the verdict?"

"Well, Edward is the newest Volturi member, and I am. . .I don't know what I am really. A bonus?"

"Do you have to live in Volterra?"

"No, we don't. Which actually, Edward and I were talking about that just now. We're trying to decide if we should just stay here, or buy a house near Volterra."

"Doesn't matter to us. We're just going to buy a house in Rome, we're thinking. Close enough to you, no?"

"Close enough, yeah. When are you guys heading over here?"

"Couple weeks. But, I gotta go. Mom's yelling at me to do something. See you soon."

"Alright, love you Henry."

"Love ya more."

She hung up her phone and sighed, a big grin on her face. Edward smiled and enveloped her in a huge hug. "You really love them, don't you?"

She nodded her head. "I do. They're my family."

He kissed her head, inhaling her scent. "Come on," he whispered.

She followed him, like she always would.

...

**A/N: Well, here's another chapter! And so soon after one! Yay me! Uh, either one or two left, depends. I'm not really sure. Thanks to: Eddielover101, mjsnotebook, twilightlover, Kason08, bracinni09, Ratty Rowley, momma2three, lebrezie, barbiedoll123, animallover0109 for reviewing. You guys are amazing. I cannot believe I'm over 800 reviews. You guys are awesome! Thank you so-so-so much! Mwah! Hope you guys liked this, I enjoyed writing it. Only took me...two hours? Give or take. Let me know what you thought! Oh, and the song that I forgot to put up last chapter was going to be How to kill a man by charlotte sometimes :)  
Faith**


	32. Chapter 30 Mission Complete

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. All new characters belong to me. The song belongs to The Verve. **

**Chapter 30-Mission Complete**

_And the world don't stop  
There is no time for cracking up  
Believe me friend  
Cause when freedom comes  
I'll be long gone  
You know it has to end  
_

Bella looked around the room, her eyes opened wide. It was three times the size of her last room, and drenched in a crimson color. "This was your room?" She asked with amazement. "As in, you slept-not literally-in here?"

Edward chuckled and took her hand, guiding her away from the door. "Yeah, this is it."

"It's fucking huge!" She exclaimed, giggling as she ran off and jumped onto the bed. She took a moment to feel the silk beneath her fingertips and bit her lip. "This could be kinda nice."

Edward arched an eyebrow and walked towards her. "Oh really? What do you plan on doing?"

She took his hand and lowered him beside her, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hmm, maybe a little biting?" She nipped at his neck, lapping up the venom that spilled over. Then she straddled his waist, her teeth scraping down his chest. "Maybe I'll tie you up to the posts and have my way with you," she murmured.

"Sounds like fun," he replied with a smile, running his hands through her hair.

She grinned and then pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply.

His power tangled together with hers; sliding inside her body like the silk she was laying on. _I can't believe I found you,_ he told her.

_I can't believe I let myself be found, _she replied.

_Never again._

_No, never again. I'd sooner kill you than let you leave me like that again._

_I'd gladly let you._

Bella pulled away from the kiss and put her palm on his cheek, looking deeply into his topaz eyes. "This was always meant to be, you know that, don't you?"

He nodded his head, his eyes burning bright. "I think I've always known, yes."

"And this whole thing with the Volturi, it's nothing. We can handle it."

He smirked. "You've more than proven you can handle yourself, yes."

"I'll always be here for you," she whispered.

"And I you," he whispered back.

She bit her lip and then jumped up off the bed, giggling like a child. "Bet you I can run faster!"

He stood, his eyes narrowed. "I don't think so."

She stuck her tongue out and then darted out of the room, squealing as he ran after her.

As she was running, she couldn't help but think about how her life had changed in such a short amount of time. For the better, of course. She had the love of her life in her arms yet again.

_Guess fate's been on my side the whole time_. . .

...

Atropos looked into the "crystal ball"-she really did hate the new age lingo-and smiled. "Ah, all is right. At least with those two. I have to say, they were one of our most difficult cases."

Lachesis sighed and crossed her arms over her heart. "Young love, doesn't it make your heart flutter?"

Atropos frowned. "No, now stop talking like that. You sound like a fool."

Clotho laughed and wound her little arms around both of her sisters' waists. "You two. . ." she mused, shaking her head. "Can't you get along for five minutes?"

"When she stops being such a ninny, yes." Atropos said.

"Ninny! How offensive! I was merely saying that seeing the two of them so in love gives me hope about all the others we have to help."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I think you-"

"I mean they could've went the route Romeo and Juliet took, we all saw how _that _played out."

Clotho sighed and ignored her sisters. Instead, she focused her attention on the two figures running around-bright smiles on their faces. When Clotho saw them run into the garden, she wove her hand around the glass ball and watched as the flowers bloomed brightly, and a light rain began to fall.

"Edward, look!" Bella's small figure exclaimed.

"How did that happen?" He asked aloud.

Clotho giggled, flushing a bit when Bella leaned forward and kissed Edward deeply.

Behind her, Lachesis and Atropos stopped, looking at the scene unfolding before them. "They really are in love," Lachesis murmured.

"Yes, it would be hard to deny that."

"Will they stay together now?" Clotho asked her sisters.

Atropos made her way towards the armoire, throwing the doors back and peering at the gold stings inside. "Hmm, let me see. . ." She hmm'ed and ahh'ed as she looked for the string that bound the two lovers. When she found it, she inspected it closely, grinning at the sight. "They'll be together for a very long time."

"What about her family?"

She sighed and shook her head. "Most of them live happily, but the one never finds another love quite as strong as his love for Isabella. In one hundred years, he will go up against a werewolf. . ."

"And what?" Clotho asked.

Atropos shook her head. "I don't know. According to the string, his and Isabella's string binds again. We shall see. Perhaps she will save him."

"The lovers are together for now, let's not worry about the future." Lachesis said, closing the armoire door.

Atropos waved her hand. "It all works out for the best."

"Who are we helping next?" Clotho questioned, waving the image of Edward and Isabella away. She knew she would look after them from time to time. For some reason, she felt attached to them. It was very hard to explain.

"Actually, we will be helping Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale next."

"Edward's siblings?"

"That is correct."

"What is to come?"

Atropos frowned and sighed heavily. "Nothing good I'm afraid."

"We can deal with it." Clotho stated confidently.

"I hope so sister, I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: There's still an epilogue to come. But this is the last chapter chapter. Sigh. I like it. So, there IS going to be a sequel, but it's going to be quite different from this. It's gonna be my Alice and Jasper fic. So Bella and Edward won't be in it much. They'll be busy working with the Volturi and. . .yeah. haha. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I liked writing it. Thanks to: bracinni09, barbiedoll123, Kason08, Prime102805, animallover0109, Abby Charron, Eddielover101, xoEdwardxo, BloodRedEyes, Grillllz, StalkerishEmmettFan, Bloodwing-23, mjsnotebook, Edward's Kitten, Michelle62092, Elven at Heart, LupinxBabe1993, ElleG20, alvernogrl, FireInHeaRt29, AlternativelyxxObsessed, A girl, and thelittlestpixie for reviewing. You all are amazing!  
Let me know what ya thought about this!  
Faith**


	33. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Mrs. Meyer. All new ones belong to me. The song belongs to Neverending White Lights.**

**Epilogue**

_You don't have to breathe  
I will breathe in for your love_

Bella sat on the dewy ground, her knees pulled up to her chest. The sun was rising slowly as the moon began its descent. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Volterra; her new home, for now at least. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, searching for Edward. She felt the cool strain of his power and tapped into it, feeling it slither across her skin. _How's the meeting going? _She asked him.

_Utterly boring. I wish I was with you._

_Oh really? And what would we be doing?_

Edward laughed, the sound causing a shiver to run down her back. She could picture his eyes twinkling deviously. _Well, first, I would rip off all your clothes and take you right where we stood. Then, I'd lead you upstairs, and take you again-only gentler._

She bit her lip, imagining the feel of his skin against hers; their bodies melting into one. _Finish your meeting and we can do just that. Maybe more._

_It's a date, my love._

Bella sighed and let his power go, returning it fully to him. Then she looked back up at the sky, envisioning the little girl who had helped them see the truth. _She probably isn't so little, if she's one of the Three Fates._ Bella mused, smirking.

Inside her heart, she knew everything was the way it was supposed to be. Everything she'd been through, all the pain she'd felt, led her to this moment-led her to where she was now. She was living her destiny, the way it was supposed to be lived.

"Thank you," she whispered, wondering if they could hear her. "For everything."

Then she got up, wiped off her clothes, and walked towards the back of Volterra-to her destiny.

...

Clothos bit her lip and smiled, watching as Bella walked away. "You're welcome," she answered. Then, she turned the scene to her next charges. A couple about to be faced with the greatest challenge they would ever face. "Hello Alice, Jasper. I can't wait to meet you."

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there ya go! This story is complete. Yay! Once I get a couple chapters of the new one written, which will be titled Forgotten Pasts, I'll start posting it. I hope everyone liked this story, I had a fun time writing it. Thanks to: ****ScarlettLetters, barbiedoll123, Elven at Heart, BloodRedEyes, LupinxBabe1993, StalkerishEmmettFan, CITCAT826, animallover0109, Melsquando, Kason08, and TwilightAndEdwardLuvr for reviewing.  
**

******To everyone who's read this story, thank you so much. 840 reviews is crazy! I cannot believe I had so much feedback for this, and it's all because of you guys! MWAH! I hope everyone enjoys the next one just as much as this. **

******Until next time,  
Faith**


End file.
